Finding the Old Me
by DareRelaqz
Summary: He was nearly invisible in school. He didn't talk. He seemed unapproachable. He was always off to the side, watching. And I knew that's not what he wanted. I could see through him at times…he wanted to change. Something was bothering him. I was going to find out. I wanted to help him. I needed to help him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is me ATTEMPTING to start my own story. For those of you who checked out my other story "Breakdown" and wandered about the other "_full fledged story_" I mentioned, this is it! Well, some of it. Even though I revised this about 200 times before uploading, I'm still not totally sure where I'm going with this or if I like it, so you be the judge. If you want to see the rest, please let me know, unless I'll assume you don't and I'll remove it. I'll be jumping between different POV's, primarily third person, since I can present what multiple characters are thinking instead of just one.

Keep in mind that some of these experiences and feelings are coming from my own life, so the characters are OOC. It makes it easier to write, I guess. My own boring life + Percabeth = Possibly terrible / amazing idea. Right now, I'm keeping the story as rated T, but keep in mind that can change since I'm still not done writing.

Disclaimer (You'll only see one, don't worry): No, I'm not Rick Riordan. So I don't own any of this stuff besides some of the characters that I made up.

As always, read, review, and ENJOY!

**Chapter 1**

Third Person POV

Percy Jackson was an invisible kid in school. He was always in the corner of the room, staying away from all the action. The last year and a half of his life have been absolutely miserable, tainted with bad memories..._memories of his father…_it broke him thinking about that day, a year and a half ago, when he felt like he lost it all in less than 24 hours. That day haunts his mind, mocking him over, and over, and over... He always wonders when it will stop…_if it will ever stop_…

Percy's life has been great before his father Poseidon's accident. He had a great family, loving parents, and a bright future. _Had…_that word runs through his head every single night, in his sleep, tugging at all his emotional cords, trying to get him to snap. His adoration for his dad wasn't like any other father-son relationship. Poseidon saw Percy as an equal, not a child, from a very young age, and taught him valuable lessons he could use when he grows up. They both shared a love for the ocean – no one really knows why – but they both were pulled to it, almost as if they were birthed from it. Poseidon's passion for the sea led him to be become a marine biologist, and a very successful one at that. Percy always said that he wants to be just like him when he grows up. But the past year and a half started making him think he might not be able to go on and achieve his dream.

It was all great until that Friday afternoon. Percy came home to find his aunt, Christie, nervously pacing around the living room. He wasn't expecting her there, since she never really visited since she started college the year prior. Even she was a little surprised to see him there. She had a terrified look in her eyes, and her, otherwise beautiful, hair looked like it went through a washing machine

"Aunt Christie? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Oh my god…Percy...I-He-They-…" She couldn't form a comprehendible sentence, and tears dripped down her eyes.

Percy approached his aunt, gripping her on the shoulders to stop her from shaking. He looked straight in her blue eyes for the first time, and saw they were full of fear and sadness. Then the thought crossed his mind. _No…it couldn't be…he's ok…she's just overreacting again_.

"What happened, Christie?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice from cracking and the fear of uncertainty from strangling him. _It couldn't be…right?_

"He-…He-…Percy-" She stopped, staring straight into his eyes. _"I'm so sorry". _That's when he collapsed on the floor and passed out.

And here he is now, sitting in the halls of Goode High, a million and one emotions swirling in his stomach, flashbacks coming and fading of the day that changed his life just a year and a half ago. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, trying to mentally flush everything out. He didn't even want to start thinking about his mom. She had it the worst. _At least he was still sane, unlike her…_

_But maybe, just maybe, thing could get better for me,_ he thought to himself. It was the start of a new year, and he always had his cousins Thalia and Nico around, even though they didn't have many classes together. He continued sitting there, listening to music, trying to relax…

And then the bell for first period rang. Percy picked up his things to get the day started. He hated Mondays. He had first period English, and being both ADHD and dyslexic, you can take your guess on how impossible it was for him during classes.

He walked into the room, seeing his teacher, Mr. Brunner, get his things out of his bag to preparing to teach. He liked Mr. Brunner, and tried his hardest during class, but sometimes he just couldn't see the letters straight, like they were hoping off the board, spinning around his head. Percy continued to the edge of the room, where he saw and empty seat and took it. No one bothered to sit next to him.

"Ok class, I have some interesting news today. We have a new student joining us from San Francisco. Mrs. Chase?" he said as he looked to the door. New student? Percy didn't see anyone new. And that's when she walked in, and he felt like all the air was sucked out of the room.

She was beautiful. He never really thought of girls, let alone talk to them, and not many managed to get him to lose his breath, but she did. Her long blonde hair that reached her shoulders with beautiful princess curls distracted him. And that's before he saw her eyes. They were big, grey and intense, like they were testing you, looking for you to make a mistake, but beautiful at the same time. She was wearing a simple long sleeve blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up and white shorts that reached her ankles. She was stunning.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Mr. Brunner" She said in a soft, apologetic voice.

Percy was convinced she was an angel. He dropped his head in his hands, pulling the hoodie over his head in disappointment. _I don't have a chance with her. There's no way. She'll probably think I'm psycho…everyone does…_ Percy thought, and he didn't help himself feel any better.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I know it's your first day, so I'll give you a pass, but don't make this a habit. Why don't you take the seat right there, next to Percy" Mr. Brunner told her. Thanks god he was the nicest teacher in school.

Annabeth nodded and made her way to her seat. She saw Percy before, with his face covered, but as she got closer, she started getting concerned. She heard some sniffing, like he was crying.

"Ok class, so today we'll continue our lesson on Oedipus, as you all know, last class we discussed…"

Annabeth zoned out, worried about the raven haired boy sitting next to her. She managed to catch a few glimpses of him. His hair was long and messed up, thrown all over the place. He had blue-green eyes, that she was sure were beautiful any other day, but they were filled with sadness. She made sure Mr. Brunner was writing on the board before turning to Percy.

"Hey…are you ok?" she whispered to him. Percy moved his head slightly, just enough so he can see her out of the corner of his left eye "I'm fine…" he muttered under his breath. He just wanted to be alone for a while, to think things over, to calm down. To not get distracted by the blonde haired beauty sitting next to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked again, seeing the corner of his eye, slightly red. "You don't look too good"

Every other teenage boy would've seen this as an opportunity to talk to Annabeth, to get to know her. Percy, however, wasn't like every other teenage guy. "I'm fine…please, just…just leave me alone." He said back, in a voice with no emotion. That made Annabeth even more concerned. She hesitated, not wanting to push the subject too far. **Something's bothering him,** she thought. **Maybe I can help him**.

It's not really her fault she was curious. She just wanted to help him. He looked sad, like he was holding something in. Maybe she could…

She opened her notebook, ripped out a small piece of paper and scribbled a note. She threw it to Percy's desk and hoped for a reaction. She hoped he would look at her, say something, or at least toss the note back.

Percy wasn't expecting a note, especially not from Annabeth. He opened it up, **"I just want to help. Can we talk?"** He didn't know how to respond. He never really spoke with girls, and the fact that one – a beautiful one, at that – was approaching HIM made it even scarier. A part of him was saying _"YES! This is your chance!"_ but another violently lashed back at the other,_"DON'T! She'll just make a fool out of you. Remember last time…"_

Percy didn't want to think about the last time he spoke to someone about his father. It was right after he moved from Virginia, the beginning of sophomore year. He was breaking down quite often at home with his aunt, but he did his best to keep his cool during school. But he couldn't hold it anymore. He ran to the bathroom, pulling his knees in close, and just letting it all go. That's when _he _walked in. Luke Castellan. The school jock; a bully, as Percy knows him now. Back then, he just seemed so nice and caring, and Percy honestly needed someone to talk to. So he did. He let it all go, with Luke sitting there listening to every word. When he was finished, Luke stood up, pointing and laughing at him, and sprinted full speed out of the bathroom. _What just happened?_, he thought. Soon enough all of Luke's friend were surrounding Percy, humiliated and scared, sitting on the floor, crying. They took pictures, just laughing at the broken boy. Percy stood up and ran. Where? He didn't know. He figured there was no place he could go in school, so he snuck outside and ran home. He didn't come back until a week later, and that's only because all his teachers started getting concerned.

Then he violently snapped into reality. He flipped the note over and scribbled _"I told you, I'm fine" _and threw it to Annabeth's desk, and went back to burying his face in his hands again, bad memories attacking his mind. He moved his hand and tilted his head, just enough to catch Annabeth staring at him with a worried, caring expression on her face. It was all new to him. He didn't know how to respond properly. She opened her mouth to say, something, but instead ripped another piece of paper from her notebook, **"Percy, I just want to help you. Please, just talk with me, ok? After school maybe?".** She sighed, hoping she can break through his stubborn mind and tossed the note to his desk. He looked it over, and scribbled something on the back. She got the note back, and was a little shocked to see what was written on the back, _"Why do you even care?"_ She was confused, dazed, not expecting his response. But she didn't give up. That wasn't like her. She pulled another note from her notebook and wrote, **"Look, I know something's bothering you. You didn't look too good before. Why can't you accept that I care? I just want to help you, okay? Meet me outside of school, we'll find somewhere, alone. We'll get this sorted out. Please? For me"** She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She tossed the note to his desk, hoping he would be a little less stubborn and understand. **Why's he so worried?**, she thought to herself and went back to writing down notes Mr. Brunner put on the board. But she couldn't stop thinking of him, the way he looked at her through his hand, with a tearing, puffy, red eye. She couldn't stop thinking about what he could potentially be holding inside. She knew something was wrong with Percy Jackson. And she was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Third Person (following Annabeth)

English ended rather quickly, and as soon as the bell rung, before Annabeth had time to react, Percy ran out of the room, like he was trying to avoid her. **I'll just have to find him later, I guess** she thought to herself, as she whipped out her schedule, checking what class she had next. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled to herself when she saw it was architecture. She was always crazy in love with architecture, and wanted to be a famous architect when she grew up. She always said she wanted to build something permanent, a monument that would last long after she dies. And she was confident she could. Architecture passed in a breeze, much to Annabeth's disappointment, as she made her way to physics. She was shocked to find that her teacher, Mrs. Haley, was already in the room waiting for her to come in as soon as the second bell rang.

"Annabeth Chase?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Yeah, I'm ne-"

"You're late" Mrs. Haley cut her off.

"Sorry" she muttered under her breath, not really meaning it. She didn't like her already.

"Because you're late, you may take the free seat in the back, next to Mr. Luke Castellan over there" Annabeth looked as Mrs. Haley pointed to the back of the room. She saw a tall, lean, kid with blonde hair and blue eyes, motioning her to sit next to him with a ridiculous smirk on his face. **I don't like the feeling of this**. She sat down, keeping her chair at the age of the table, as far away from Luke as possible, but of course he didn't get the message

"Hi beautiful" he said, sliding closer to her, "Why so shy? Don't be scared" he added as he slid his hand across the table, trying to take hers.

"You're the last thing I'll be scared of" she answered in a cold tone, pulling her hand back and giving him a glare, "Now please move".

"Feisty aren't ya? I like it" He said as he turned back to the board.

"You wish…" she whispered to herself.

The truth is she wasn't scared of him. Sure, judging by first looks, she had to admit Luke is a handsome guy. But looks don't mean everything to her. She's much smarter than that.

But she couldn't focus. From Luke trying to mess with her every other second and her thoughts constantly bringing up Percy, she simply couldn't focus. She couldn't understand why he was so worried. **It's not like he's bad looking or anything. Crap! What am I thinking? Focus, Chase, Focus!** Annabeth raised her hand so Mrs. Haley can see her. She needed a break.

"Yes, Mrs. Chase?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes," Mrs. Haley replied, "But make it quick"

She nodded and left the room. She just needed to wash her face, get some cold water to drink, and refocus. She wasn't normally like this, not even in San Francisco, where a lot of guys tried to hit on her. She never lost focus and finished the year with perfect grades. She was determined to do the same here.

She walked over to the water cooler when she saw him. Knees bent to his chest, head tilted down, and hoodie pulled over his head. **This isn't normal,** she thought to herself. She silently walked over to him, kneeling next to him

"Percy?" she asked in nearly a soft, caring tone. Percy's looked up at her slowly, and Annabeth saw his eyes were still a small shade of red from earlier, but he looked better, but that didn't say much.

"What is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "What do you want? I already told you I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine. I saw in English this morning. You didn't look good" She looked at him as she spoke, but Percy had trouble taking his gaze off the floor tiles, "Look, I just want to help you, ok? I'm worried that something's bothering you." This wasn't normal teenage behavior, and she knew it. "Please, just let me try and help you, ok?"

He looked up from the floor, meeting her eyes for the first time. **His eyes are beautiful…wait, what? Snap out of it Annabeth, come on! Stay focused!** She thought to herself. "Why do you care so much?" He asked after a slight silence. "What's in it for you?"

She didn't understand why he was so protective, so closed and worried. **You barely know him Annabeth, jeez,** she thought to herself again. She brushed it off, "You just…you look sad. And…And I'm worried you might be holding something." He turned his eyes away from her. She thought she may have just hit the spot, "Please, Percy. Just let me help you. Please?" she pleaded to him. She wouldn't be able to sleep at night if she knew she left someone in pain, and she didn't do anything while she could. And she COULD do something. She just had to convince that idiot that she was trying to help him. "Please, just let me help you. Just talk to me. When school ends; the front gate. Meet me there. Then you'll tell me. Ok?" As harsh as it sounded, she had to try and convince him.

"But I-"

"No buts. Please?" she pleaded again

"Ugh" he groaned, "…fine".

Percy's POV:

What the heck? Did I just agree?

No. I didn't. I wasn't going to meet her, I just wanted her to leave. But I wanted her to stay. _How does she make me feel like this?_ I was torn. It was like my brain was split in half. One wanted me to let Annabeth in, to let her know what I felt. I just felt, I don't know, _different_ next to her. Like I was ready to let all my insecurities go, and just be the old me again. And it didn't make it any better that she was really, really hot.

The other was warning me. Reminding me of Luke, of sophomore year, of the emotional breakdowns and the sleepless nights that kept me home for a week. I wouldn't let it happen again.

I couldn't tell her…Or could I? Could I trust her? "_Damn it, Perce, of course you can't trust her! You don't know her! She can't know!"_

"Don't ditch on me or I'll kick your butt" she said and punched my arm playfully, with a small smile that made one half of my new dual-personality-brain melt. I hate to admit it, she was really strong for a girl.

"Whatever" I said back

"I'll see you later then" She stood up and disappeared down the hallway.

And I was alone. Again…

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was really short. But i realized I may have put a little bit too much into chapter 1 and didn't want to go overboard, so I used this to set up the rest of the chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth's POV

I made my way back to physics, hoping Mrs. Haley wouldn't rip my head off. And fortunately, she didn't. but as soon as I walked in, Luke gave me a weird look from the back of the room.

"What do you think you're doing talking to that Jackson kid?" He asked in a harsh, low tone.

"Excuse me?" she snapped back at him

"You mean you don't know?" **What's he talking about?** She thought to herself. She didn't have much time before he spoke again, "Well, I guess it's because you're new. Look" said Luke, sliding his phone across the table.

What Annabeth saw almost broke her – Percy Jackson, sitting on the bathroom floor, knees pulled to his chest, sobbing uncontrollably with a gang of teens surrounding. She slid through the pictures and saw a video, but didn't have the heart to watch it.

"I know exactly what happened, Bethy. That freak's broken, he isn't worth your time" Luke broke the silence with a small, evil smirk on his face, trying to get his arm across her shoulders

"You're a jerk" she snapped back with an angry tone while pushing his arm back. "And don't call me Bethy if you want to live" She gave him an intimidating look, the one she used to scare the boys in San Francisco off. It always worked.

Luke took his phone back, raising his hands in sort of a fake innocence, shrugging, "Whatever you say, princess" as he turned back to face the front of the room. **No wonder he won't speak to anyone. They hurt him. **She couldn't stop thinking about the picture. She had to find out what was happening.

Percy's POV

I didn't have any classes 2nd or 3rd period, so I used the time to slumber and make up the sleep I lost to nightmares the night prior. I was relieved to see I had Math 4th period. WHAT? He likes math? No, not that. I'll finally get to see my cousins. Just having them there made math the best class in school, mostly because they ended up arguing and driving our teacher Mr. Boring out of his mind. I put my head down and slept again. I have no idea how time passed by so fast, but the bell rung for 4th period. I took my things and made my way to math.

I scanned the room and found Thalia sitting next to a familiar girl. Blue shirt…blonde hair…grey eyes…_OH COME ON!_ I yelled in my head. Thalia must have seen me as she motioned for me to come over.

"Hi, Kelp Brain" she greeted.

"Shut it, Pinecone Face" I snapped back at her and noticed Annabeth fighting back a smile, "You know I hate that name"

"And that's EXACTLY why I call you that. Anyways, have you met Annabeth yet?" she said as she pointed to her, "She just moved from San Francisco"

"Yeah, we've met" I said in a low tone, I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Someone's moody today. You alright?" she asked, knowing exactly what she meant. That was one of the "flaws" Thalia had, as I called them. I've known her for so long so she can read me INCREDIBLY well. It was nearly impossible to lie to her if she knew you. No, scratch that, it IS impossible, especially after my dad's death.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, desperate to change the subject again as both girls shot me concerned looks. "But you two seem to get along"

"They're like best friend already" Nico interrupted as he entered the room. "Sup, Perce?" he said

"All good, Ghost King" I replied as we fist bumped. I loved having these two around. "How'd they get so close so fast?" I asked Nico.

"Well, they met last period, Annabeth raised her hand to say something, Thalia slapped her, and BAM! It happened."

"Sounds like Thalia to me" I said as we all laughed. I snuck a look at Annabeth and wanted to drop dead. You've never seen that girl smile, and if you did, you'll understand why. We locked eyes but quickly pulled away, and I saw Thalia wink at me. _Damn it, she's going to give me hell_. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mr. Boring walking in. Mr. Boring doesn't tolerate troublemakers, which is why my cousins made math so much fun.

"Jackson, Di Angelo, stop wasting time and sit down please" he told us as we went to the back of the classroom. Class went by in a breeze, mostly because Nico and I wouldn't stop chatting. I caught Annabeth looking at me across the room a few times, but as soon as I noticed she turned her head away. My thoughts drifted off to the conversation we had planned at the end of school. As much as I didn't want it to happen, I had to face it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Third Person POV

Fast forward to end of school -

The final bell rang as Annabeth ran out to the front gate, waiting for Percy. 5 minutes passed. Then it was 10. Then 15, and he still didn't show. She started getting worried. She pulled out her phone, and for once, she was thankful she was added to her English class' WhatsApp group. She saved Percy's number and texted him. The message read, **"Hi, Perce it's Annabeth. Where are u?" **She waited for a response, but got none. **If he didn't leave, he must still be inside somewhere**, she thought, and frantically ran around the building, looking for him. She searched everywhere: The library, the classrooms on all 3 floors, she even peaked into the boys' bathrooms (don't tell anyone), and found nothing. Then she remembered the last place she didn't bother searching - the gym. She literally sprinted over there, looking around all corners, trying to find him. She looked to the end of the hall and thought she saw the edge of a bag. She stepped closer and turned the corner. And there he was. Just like in the picture in the bathroom, tears dripping down his eyes, sobbing uncontrollably. She barely knew him, but she had to admit she was broken. Seeing him like this in a picture was one thing, but seeing him broken down, in person, and she felt like her heart was being tugged out of her chest. She carefully knelt next to him, not sure if he noticed her yet, and put a hand on his shoulder

"Percy...?" she asked quietly and gently, though he didn't look up. "What happened? Please tell me. I just want to help you"

Percy let his knees drop, and his hands and face fell with them. Annabeth quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and straightened him up, holding him and looking into his eyes. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as well, but didn't let them fall. She pulled him into her embrace, hugging him tightly while he laid his head on her shoulder, letting the tears fall on her shirt.

"Shh…it's okay…it's all going to be okay. I just want to help you." She said, trying her best to reassure him that she wasn't going to hurt him. His hands were still on the floor, not returning the hug. For five minutes they sat in silence, Annabeth hugging Percy, his sobbing the only sound in the room. He finally, stopped and straightened up. He looked in her eyes, suddenly stood up, and ran.

"Percy!" She yelled after him, as she picked up her bag from the floor and ran after him. He sprinted straight into the boys' locker room. Every other girl would've felt embarrassed stepping in there, but Annabeth knew the circumstances were different. Besides, the school was almost entirely empty. It's not like anyone was going to see her.

She stepped in slowly, and saw him in the corner of the room, staring at the floor. The pictures started running in her head again. She knelt down on one knee again, putting a hand on Percy's shoulder, making sure he can't make a desperate run for the door.

"Percy?" she asked as he slowly looked up. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please…just tell me. You can trust me." Those words were the exact same words Luke said to him.

"I can't" he answered back with a muffled voice, his eyes shifting between the floor tiles and his shoes again.

"I'm not like Luke, Percy. Trust me."

Percy was shocked. He looked up at her, "W-Who told you?" Annabeth wasn't sure how to tell him.

"He did, during class this morning. After I spoke to you in the hall. Percy, he's a jerk. A monster. But I'm not like him. I won't tell anyone." She said as she put a hand on her heart "I swear."

He couldn't hold it in. He started falling sideways, tears leaving his eyes again. Annabeth caught him before fell, and hugged him again. They sat there in silence for a while, until Percy finally spoke.

"It's…it's…" he couldn't finish the sentence. Annabeth was still holding onto him, rubbing his back, "It's ok. Take your time. I can help you feel better, but you have to talk to me, ok?" Percy nodded slowly, brushing the tears away from his eyes.

"_It's my dad…_"


	5. Chapter 5

1000 views? 1000 views? What? Thank you guys so, so, so much, from the bottom of my heart. Seeing stuff like this gives me the passion to keep writing and makes my day much, much better.

Love you guys!

Chapter 5:

"_It's my dad…"_ he whispered.

"W-…what happened?" Annabeth asked, suddenly hesitating. Luke's words from that morning played over and over in her head "_That freak's broken…" _She felt her confidence dropping and an assortment of emotions pouring out of her. His words pierced through her heart, breaking the walls she always thought were unbreakable. She even felt a little guilt, like it was all her fault. As if she forced things. But deep inside, she knew it was a necessary evil. She wanted to help him.

"He-…he d-died in a plane crash a y-year and a half ago…I-I-…"he said as he lightly choked on the words. Annabeth tightened her grip around him, lightly squeezing his shoulders, "It's ok…j-just calm down." She pulled back to see him nod, tears still in his eyes, before immediately embracing him again. "Shh, it's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok…" Once he stopped, Annabeth pulled away and looked at him with tears in her own eyes. She sat down next to him, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked carefully, worried it'll only make the situation worse, "You don't have to if you don't want to".

"Well, we're here already." He said and breathed heavily before speaking again. "He was going to a business meeting in Europe and the plane malfunctioned over the ocean." He said as he stared ahead. Annabeth started tearing up. "The rescue team never found the body. When my mom heard, she cried for days, more than any of us. Then she snapped. She got angry at all of us, like we caused it. Then one night, she took one of my dad's belts…and she beat me. Hard. I still have marks on my back. Then she…" Annabeth looked up to see him swallowing hard, a stray tear falling from his eyes. She wiped it away lightly, "She pulled out a knife." He straightened up from the wall, shifting to his knees, and grabbed the bottom of his shirt "And did this". Percy lifted his shirt up, revealing a scar going all the way down the middle of his chest. Annabeth gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "She left me lying there. I was rushed to the hospital late. I lost so much blood they didn't think I was going to make it. A week later my mom confessed the whole thing. She's in jail and isn't allowed anywhere near me or my family for the rest of her life. But that doesn't make me feel any better. That won't bring my dad back" he finished, tearing up again. Annabeth was struck with horror. She hugged Percy tightly, feeling she was going to cry, but she knew she had to be strong for Percy. Crying would only make it worse for both of them. "I'm so sorry".

Annabeth checked her watch, pulled away and stood up. She reached her hand out and Percy took it and stood up. She led him over to the sink, turned the water, and washed his face gently. "It's getting late. We should go." She said. Percy nodded and the two made their way outside. They walked in silence for a while until Percy broke it, "So how are you liking New York so far?" he asked

"It's amazing" she replied as her beautiful grey eyes shined with light, _God, she's so distracting_ Percy thought to himself, "I didn't get around to see everything, though. Well, not yet."

"I-I can show you around sometime, if you want?" he asked hesitantly. Percy's never been alone with a girl his entire life. But where was this confidence coming from?

"I'd love to" she replied and smiled at him, his green eyes meeting hers. Annabeth's heart started beating faster as Percy started breathing unevenly. They both blushed at the same time and turned away. And then they started laughing. Annabeth was brought back to reality when she felt water hit her hands. She looked up to see the dark clouds in the sky indicating it was going to be raining soon. She then turned Percy who had a goofy smile on his face. "It's raining and you're smiling?" she asked with laughter in her voice. She was relieved to see him happy like this, considering what they just went through.

"What, is Annabeth scared of a little rain?"

"You wish, Seaweed Brain"

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched together thinking of the new name Annabeth just gave him.

"Yeah, well Thalia called you Kelp Brain today, and I don't really like kelp so I switched it with seaweed. She also told me you really love the ocean. You got a problem with that?" she asked and punched Percy playfully on the arm. _Damn you Thalia,_ he thought to himself. Honestly, Percy hated the nicknames his cousin gave him, but coming from Annabeth, he didn't really care. _Of course you don't care, you idiot! You like her!_ his brain told him, _Shut up! _Percy snapped back, _Well…maybe a little, _he admitted, _It's impossible not to_.

"Not at all, Wise Girl"

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked, smiling at the name Percy made up for her

"Well, Thalia told ME you take super high level classes in everything and try to answer every question the teacher asks, which is why she slapped you. So, from now on, you're Wise Girl"

"I'll hold you to it" she said and they looked up, suddenly reminding them they were going to get soaked soon then later.

"Where street do you live on?" Percy asked

"92nd" Annabeth answered.

"Well, you're not going to go that far." Percy said as the sound of thunder boomed across the sky "We'll go to my place until the storm calms, it's on 78th" Goode High was on 68th street which made it incredibly convenient for Percy.

"Race you there?" she asked, pulling a white beanie with an owl on it out of her backpack.

"Oh, you're so on" Percy answered as the two teens sprinted up the streets of New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Third Person POV

"You're so slow, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled to Percy. Percy was surprised to see she was gaining a fair lead on him, and he was no wimp. He started working out when he was 12 and didn't let up, going out to run in Central Park and play basketball almost every day. When he was 15, he started going to the gym and using weights, and because of his basketball and swimming background, he got results really quickly. When he started hitting his growing spurts, he had a big frame, even though he never told anyone. He looked up and saw Annabeth wasn't letting up. He noticed they were on 75th and suddenly had an idea. He was going to start slowing down, gripping the middle of his chest. When Annabeth would slow down to check if he was ok (assuming she did), he would sprint the remaining blocks and get home. Sure, he was racing a girl, but he still wanted to win. He started slowing down and panting heavily. Annabeth looked back with a huge smile on her face, "Ready to give up?" she yelled back to him. Percy put a hand on his chest and bent down, faking the pain. Annabeth came to a stop and looked at him with concern, **Oh no…** she thought to herself and ran back to Percy. Fear started taking over her, thinking that he might pass out in the middle of the street.

"Percy? Percy, what's wrong?" she asked frantically, gripping onto him tightly, ready to catch him if he fell.

"I…I…" he said between breaths,

"Are you okay?" she asked again, but all Percy did was chuckle lightly

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" she yelled at him

"I win" he said quietly

"What?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"See ya!" he yelled as he broke into a sprint.

"You…You cheated!" Annabeth screamed behind him in frustration, and all Percy could do was look back at her and laugh. "Come back here!" she yelled at him again. He was running up 77th, almost making it to 78th, _Almost there…_ he thought. He was running full speed until, out of the blue, he slipped on a wet grate but blocked the fall with his arm. "Agh!" he yelled in pain as he fell, and Annabeth stopped next to him again, but this time, she stuck her tongue out at him and kept running up the block. When Percy finally got up and saw her up ahead, she was raising her arms up in victory, still soaking from the rain, smiling and laughing at him. His brain started going fuzzy for a few seconds before coming back to the world.

"Good job winning, Perce" she teased him and followed Percy to his house.

"Oh shut it" He said. "I was right there. I would've beaten you if not for the stupid rain"

"Don't blame the rain. Just admit it, you cheated and still lost." Even though Annabeth didn't know too much about Percy, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him like this; happy, peaceful, care-free, as if his family was still here. As if kid with the knife scar across his chest was just a mask. She felt her heart do a flip when he smiled at her, but didn't notice she ended up daydreaming and staring at him as he walked up to her. She was in a daze.

"Annabeth?" she heard Percy ask

"W-what?" **Great…now I'm blushing.**

"You just spaced out. You alright?" She was a little too stunned to speak, so she just nodded instead, but Percy still looked concerned. "We're almost to my place, come on before the storm starts."she nodded again and followed Percy up to a door. He pulled out the keys, opened it, and held it for her. "This way" he said, pointing to the stairs. "Two floors up" he looked at Annabeth who was still keeping her head down, "Are you sure you're ok?" he asked again. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered, "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Percy thought it was great being around Annabeth. He thought he could be nice and offer her to stay at his place until the storm calms. The only thing he didn't think about was what to tell his Aunt Christie when he was going to walk into the house, soaked and followed by the beautiful blonde girl he just raced 10 blocks against. He spoke to his aunt about girls a week ago, after the first day of school, and Percy told her the truth; that no girls have his attention. What the hell was he going to tell her now? If he told her he and Annabeth weren't together, which was true, she would just bring up last week and think he lied about the whole thing.

She wanted to see him break out of the PTSD of Poseidon's accident, to see her old nephew again; the cheerful, fun loving, friendly-to-everyone kid he used to be. A year and a half ago the life was sucked out of him. He barely slept at night, his grades dropped in school, and he was getting sick a lot. She made it a constant effort to check on him every day, and to tell him that he can open up to her and talk to her whenever he needed to. Poseidon was her half brother, after all.

"Chris, I'm home!" Percy yelled from the front door.

"In here!" Christie yelled back from her bedroom, "Give me a second, I'll be right out!" but Annabeth couldn't quite make out the words

"Who's that?" She asked.

"That's my aunt Christie. You'll meet her in a minute, she's great."

"Is she…you know…" she hesitated asking as she looked, almost like she was waiting for his approval.

"Related to my dad? No. Well, a half sister." Percy started explaining. "After my grandmother had my dad and his brothers, Hades and Zeus, she got divorced and re-married, and had two other kids, Christie and Jeff."

Annabeth was about to say something but was cut off by a middle aged woman, whom she assumed was no older then her late twenties, with green eyes and brown hair. She was wearing long grey pants and a green "Virginia High Swimming" jacket. "Hey, Perce" she greeted, not noticing Annabeth yet.

"Hi Chris, how wa-"

"Who's your little friend over here?" she interrupted with a smile and she shot Percy her _we're-talking-about-this-later _look.

"Christie, this is my friend Annabeth Chase. She just moved here from San Francisco, we were walking home and it started raining. She lived pretty far so I offered her to come by until the storm calms"

"Your _friend? _Are you sure, Perce?" she smiled as she shifted her eyes between Percy and Annabeth who were blushing uncomfortably. **Well, I wouldn't mind. Wait, what?**._ God, screw you Christie! But I really won't mind._

"Don't even go there, Chris" Christie shrugged and stepped closer to Annabeth, reaching her hand out, "It's nice meeting you, Annabeth" she greeted and gave a warm smile. Annabeth smiled back and shook her hand, "It's nice meeting you too, Mrs…"

"Hey, just call me Chris" she said and winked at her. _And there she goes playing matchmaker…_

Annabeth's POV

Percy never mentioned an aunt when we made our way here, but I didn't mind. She was really nice, and she looked young, not that much older than me. I scanned around the house to get familiar – A kitchen to my right, a hallway with two rooms and a bathroom to my left, and a really cozy looking living room. Judging by first impressions, it seemed like a really nice place to live in.

"Here, give me your shoes. I'll put them in the bathroom. You can put your bag in my room, take a left, second room to your right." Percy said

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain" I said as I handed him the soaking shoes and socks, took my bag, and headed to his room. When I opened the door, I had to hold down a gasp. For an apartment, his room was HUGE. The walls were painted light blue. There was a desk at one corner, a bed in the other, a shelf with a collection of movies and music above a TV, and 4 guitars hanging on one of the walls. It was…

"Wow…"

"It's nice, I guess." I heard Percy from behind me.

"You never told me you play guitar"

"You never asked"

"How long?"

"About six and a half years" he said nonchalantly, sitting on the bed.

"Aw, you have a talent!" I teased him. I liked messing with him, it was fun…

"Oh, come on."

I grabbed one of the guitars off the wall and handed it to him, "Play something!" I insisted.

"I don't want to" he said

"Please? For me?" I begged again.

"Annabeth, I'm tired" he said. Tired? That's the worst excuse I've ever heard.

"Fine, then." I said, smiling and sitting down next to him. "I'll play".

"You play too?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do!" I lied, but he didn't seem to catch the sarcasm.

"How long?" he asked seriously. Stupid Seaweed Brain…

"A year" I said, continuing the act, and I couldn't help but smile

"Alright, than, you play, I'll listen." He said amusedly.

Before you ask, no, I've never held a guitar in my life. I just placed my fingers randomly over the strings and hoped I would make a sound. I strummed and made such a weird sound Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you actually play, Wise Girl?" he asked. He only figured it out now.

"Wow, Perce, your brain works really slowly".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't actually play and you didn't catch it. Stupid Seaweed Head" I said and punched on the arm playfully. He took the guitar from me and set it back on the wall. Just then Christie walked into the room, "Can I get you guys anything?" she asked, but before we could respond, she had a huge smile on her face. She seemed ecstatic.

"You got Percy to play for you?" she asked and I could swear her voice was at least an octave higher.

"Chris…" he warned and glared at her. She immediately raised her hands in the air innocently, "Sorry, sorry. I forgot." I sat there, confused, but decided not to interrupt. Forgot what? I'll just have to ask her later.

"This storm's really picking up, huh?" Christie said as she looked out the window. I stepped up to the window. It was raining so much the streets started flooding.

"Great" I muttered, "How am I going to get home? My parents are going to be freaking out"

"Well, you definitely can't leave when it's like this. And unless they have a monster truck they can't pick you up either, but you can stay the night if it gets too intense. You can borrow some of my clothes, and we have a spare mattress you can use." Christie said. I thought about my options: 1. I could stay the night here, 2. My parents and I could go on a suicide mission and go out to the flooding streets. 3. I could learn how to fly and get home that way. To be honest, I felt a little awkward staying at Percy's place, but I didn't really have a choice. **Not that I'll resist**…

"I'd love to." I said.

"Great!" Christie said and winked at me when Percy turned around to grab something from his closet. I felt my cheeks burning up a little. **Not again…**

"Well, I'm going to shower. I'll be right back." Percy said as he walked into the bathroom with clothes and a towel while I took out my phone and called my parents.

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Not really. I'm uploading chapter 7 as well. I have so much written and I can't wait to share with you guys. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Percy's POV

I stepped in the bathroom and locked the door behind me, thinking about what just happened. Annabeth is staying over. THE Annabeth Chase. What do I do? What do I say? I honestly don't know why I was freaking out. It's not like I like her anything…

"_Of course you do, stupid, look at her!" _my brain said.

"_Shut up" _I mentally snapped back.

I started showering hoping to take my mind off of things. I hurried, not wanting to leave Annabeth waiting too long, but as soon as I walked into my room, I was honestly surprised. Annabeth was sitting on a beanie bag on the floor, playing video games on the TV. I don't think she heard me, so I decided to have a little fun.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, tapping her shoulders lightly. She jumped up and looked like she was about to get murdered. Her grey eyes were wide and her mouth was open with shock. To be honest, she looked adorable, and I couldn't handle it. I fell to the floor and started laughing. She is so going to kill me, but I didn't care. It's worth it.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" she yelled at me, stood up, and kicked my back. _Kicked my back...Oh, please…Not again…_

Annabeth's POV

Percy shot up against the wall, his eyes suddenly filled with fear. He clenched his fists tight, and whenever I tried to step closer, he slid away from me. "Stay back!" he yelled. What did I just do? "Percy?" I asked, nearly horrified, taking another small step towards him. He flinched back again, "Don't touch me! Stay back!" Then it hit me…the scar…his mom going crazy…how stupid could I be? I stepped closer again, and Percy was backed against a corner. I sat down on the ground in front of him and reached my hand out. "Percy, it's me. It's Annabeth. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Just at that moment, Christie ran in the room. She knelt next to Percy and hugged him tightly. I felt tears dripping down my eyes. He was shaking violently and his eyes were shut tight.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay." She whispered to him. "She's never going to touch you again, she's far, far away. We'll never let her near you again, you hear me?" Percy nodded slowly before Christie helped him up and set him on the bed. "Relax, Percy. I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded again before closing his eyes. Christie must've seen me, and motioned for me to come out of the room. I wiped the tears away from my eyes slowly. "Sit here for a second. I have to tell you something. I'll be right back" I was too stunned to respond, but she disappeared to Percy's room before I could. What have I done?

Christie's POV

This is bad…

It's been a while since Percy had a panic attack like that. I stepped into his room quietly, making sure not to scare more than he already was. His back was a very sensitive area to him, and he didn't let anyone touch him there.

"Percy, it's me. Can I come on?" I asked him gently.

"Y-yeah" he said between sniffs. I sat next to him and hugged him. His muscles were still tense, but he let them loosen up slowly.

"Is she gone? Forever?" he asked hesitantly.

"Forever" I repeated.

"Promise?"

"I promise" I said and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so embarrassed" he said after a short silence.

"From what?" I asked curiously.

"From Annabeth"

"Does she know?" I asked

"Yeah…I told her in school earlier today." He repeated. I was curious how she was able to get him to talk like that. Some of the top psychologists in New York couldn't get him to crack.

"Then why are you embarrassed? If she knows, there's nothing to worry about" I tried to reassure him. "I think she understands." Percy pulled up his long sleeves and looked up his arms, filled with scars. After his dad died and his mom was sent to a mental hospital, Percy fell into a deep depression. He started cutting himself at night, and luckily I noticed before it was too late.

"How can she understand? No one does! No one cares!" he yelled in anger and he looked like he was about to pull his own hair out. I had to calm him down before he burst. An angry Percy was the scariest things I've ever seen, and I didn't want to see it again. I grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Percy. Calm down. Just listen to my voice, and calm down." I said. He started breathing deeply until he relaxed. He collapsed on the bed again, "I hate my life" he grumbled.

"Don't say that" I said as I sat next to him.

"It's the only person that's ever given a damn about me since we moved here and now she thinks I'm a freak. Great…"

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" I asked.

"I...I…" he said, like he couldn't find the right words to use.

"I'll go get you a glass of water first. Just try and calm down."

I ran by the kitchen and saw Annabeth looking at me with tears in her eyes. "Is he okay?" she asked in a low, choked voice. "I think so. I'll go give him his water, then we'll talk." She nodded slowly as I brushed the tears from her eyes. From the moment they walked into the apartment, I had a feeling she cared about Percy, mainly because he didn't go see or bring any friends home after school for the past year and a half. I gave Percy his water and came back to the living room, sitting down next to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, wiping some more tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You didn't know."

"No, it's not. I just…I care about him. A lot. From the moment I saw him, I…" she inhaled deeply before continuing, "He just looked sad. And worried. And then, when I heard of what happened when he moved, with Luke, I knew something hurt him. And now I hurt him." She looked up at me, her eyes filled with sadness and regret. I definitely didn't expect what she said next "And I promised him I won't" she whispered before crying again. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly next to me.

"Hey, it's all going to be okay. His back is just…" I trailed off before telling her. I didn't know if Percy told her about his mom, but now that all the chips were on the table, I decided it would be wise to tell her. "I suppose I should tell you." It's been a while since I had to tell our family story, and whenever I did, Percy and I agreed to leave out certain parts. But this was different. Annabeth really cared about Percy.

"When Poseidon died, the family was a wreck. Percy fell in a deep depression and started cutting himself at night. His mom slowly started going insane. She kept the house on lockdown. No one was allowed in and Percy wasn't allowed out. Then one night, me and my brother Jeff came by, and heard Percy scream. The door was locked, so we called the police as soon as we could. When they cracked the lock, we found him laying unconscious on the floor. His mom…"

"The scar?" she asked. "H-he showed me"

"It was horrible. They rushed him to the hospital, but he barely made it. His mom confessed the whole thing the next week and isn't allowed anywhere near the family. But that didn't make things better for any of us. Percy was still depressed. He didn't talk to anyone and he was getting sick and angry a lot. He had constant nightmares and flashbacks. There were even nights where he refused to sleep. Even though he has ADHD and dyslexia, he had good grades, but they started dropping drastically. He had it the worst, even though he'll never admit it. He was being bullied. He refused to wear anything but long sleeves to school because he was afraid people will stare at him when they saw his scars." I finished. "It's just that…no one's really cared about him besides me and his cousins. But I'm sure he's glad you're here. He needs someone like you right now, more than ever."

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, just thinking to ourselves. Then she turned to me and asked, "Can I…can I go see him? I need to tell him something"

"Of course, dear. I'll come with you, just in case something goes wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: 2000 views? 2000 views? Thank you guys! I never thought it would get this far. Sure, it may be a small number, but it means the world to me. And it means even more that people actually like what I write.**

**Warning: Percabeth incoming**

Annabeth's POV

We made our way to Percy's room and I felt guilt surge over me at the possibilities of how I might find him. I opened the door slowly and peeked in, enough to see Percy standing by the window, staring outside. And I saw his arms, full of scars…

"Percy" Christie called from over my shoulder, but he didn't turn around. I felt tears in my eyes again. This wasn't like me; to cry like this. But I just felt horrible over what happened. I felt horrible for the boy standing in front of me.

"Annabeth's here to see you" she finished. Percy finally turned around to face me, and I couldn't hold myself back. I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, making sure my arms were around his neck, not his back. I supposed he was a little shocked, because it took him time to hug me back.

"Oh, Percy…I'm…I'm so sorry" I apologized, still tearing.

"Don't be. It's okay. You didn't know."

"I'll leave you two alone. So you can talk things out" Christie said as she closed the door. And we just stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. I honestly didn't want to let go. I wanted him to know I was here for him. That I cared about him. That I…**No…it can't be. Not now, stupid. **"We should go to bed. It's been a long day." Percy broke the silence. "No…Percy, I-I don't want to" I said. He looked at me, a little flustered. "Why not? What's wrong?" I broke away from the hug and looked into his eyes. I didn't want to go to sleep without a mention of how I felt. Even if he didn't feel the same way, I just needed to let him know. He's already showed me so much about himself, all in one day.

I saw him staring back at me, his eyes lighting up the darkness in the room. I took a step closer and took his hand in mine. Luckily for me, he didn't resist or flinch, "I have to tell you something". We both took another small step in, not breaking from each other's eyes. I thought about what might happen next. Of what step I'll be taking, and more importantly, how big of a step this must be for Percy.

"Percy…I…" I couldn't finish the sentence before we both started leaning in. I went slowly, giving Percy the chance to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn't. And we kissed. He cupped both my cheeks in his hands as I threw my arms around his neck again, wanting to pull him closer. My brain was completely fried. We stayed like that for what seemed like a millennia until we pulled away, only because we needed to breathe. I smiled, as if the events of the past hour were all washed away into nothingness. Percy had this amusing, hilarious, shocked look on his face. "I…Uh…Wow" he said.

"I'm glad I could make an impression" I said with a smile and kissed him again, but it didn't last as long as the first. He still had the same, dazed look on his face when we pulled apart.

"That…was..." he started, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Wow?" I asked teasingly

"Shut up"

I pressed myself against him and went for another hug, but stopped before my hands touched his back, "Is this…is this okay?" I asked

"Yeah." He smiled down at me. "It's okay."

I lost track of time as I wrapped my arms around Percy's back. He tensed a little, which I guessed was on impulse, but loosened up slowly.

"Thank you" he said after a long, comfortable silence.

"For what?"

"For being here for me. And for caring." He said, then pulled away to meet my eyes, "And for making me feel like a whole person again" I pull him in tightly again, the words making me want to cry and smile at the same time. It pretty much described all I wanted to say to him.

"I'm right here, and I'm not leaving, don't you ever doubt that. I care about you, Percy. A lot, actually. And I want to help you get through this." I assured him. I yawned and rested my head on his chest

"Tired?"

"Yeah. It's been a long day"

"Let's go to sleep, then" he said and rolled underneath his sheets.

"Goodnight, Wise Girl."

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain"

Not just any Seaweed Brain. _My _Seaweed Brain, Percy Jackson. My boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy's POV

I woke up the next morning and found Annabeth staring out the window. Apparently, it snowed overnight, and I'm actually glad it did. It's been a while since it snowed here in New York. I figured it must be really special to Annabeth, because she most likely didn't see any snow in San Francisco. She turned around and flashed me a beautiful smile that I don't think I'll ever get used to. Sure, we kissed the night before, but I still doubted if it meant anything. Was it out of pity? A heat-of-the-moment reaction? I didn't have time to process any more thoughts before Annabeth came and sat next to me.

"Good morning, Perce" she said with a smile, gently rubbing my the top of my back, next to my shoulders.

"Good morning, Annabeth" I returned. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to ten, and we're snowed in so I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon." She replied as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Great" I muttered.

"Now stop stalling and get dressed" Annabeth said.

"But I don't want to! Just a little bit longer. Please?" I whined. "No. Come on, up you go." She got up from the bed, pulled me with her, and shoved me into the bathroom, "Hurry up" she called with a laugh.

"I see he's up" I heard Christie call from the kitchen

"Yup…" Annabeth replied, but I couldn't hear the rest.

As I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I couldn't believe how quickly my life changed in the past 24 hours. I had someone that cared about me. And that someone was Annabeth Chase. No one's ever worried about me besides my family. But for every positive thought always came a negative. I kept wondering when Annabeth will leave. In my dreams I always see the people I hold closest leaving me. Annabeth was no exception. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Annabeth and Christie sitting in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and eating a plate of blue cookies while watching TV. I figured sitting next to Annabeth wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, since I assumed she didn't tell Christie about the kiss. I took a seat on the couch with her, but a considerable distance away so my aunt wouldn't get any crazy ideas.

"Rise and shine, Perce" she greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"About last night? Well, a lot better actually." I replied and saw Annabeth smiling as she took a sip out of her mug. I had to resist the urge to smile back at her. That would've given it all away.

"Well, that's great." She started. "So, before you two woke up I was watching the news, and they said the area is still not safe for cars, so schools are suspended until they figure out how to clear all the ice from the roads"

"Ice?" I asked.

"Ice" Christie repeated. It was rare that schools were suspended, but there was ice on the roads too?

"It's been a while"

"I like it. It's beautiful. I never got to see snow in California." Annabeth said.

"You'll get used to it." I replied "The weather is a little crazy here." And we all turned to the TV. Then Christie's phone rang. "Hey, Jeff. Yeah? Oh really? Okay, I'll be right there" she said before hanging up. "Perce, Jeff called me over to his apartment, he needs help with a project we're working on, so I'll be gone for a while."

"Okay, be safe"

"He lives 2 blocks away. Don't worry, I'll be fine. See you two later!" she called from the front and closed the door. As soon as she did, Annabeth snuggled a little closer to me, "Hey" she said before putting her arms around my waist. She took my and put it around her shoulders, and my heart started beating abnormally fast. "It's okay, Percy." She said before kissing my cheek. She rested her head on my neck and we sat there, comfy and cozy, until I felt my eyes closing.

Percy's POV, Nightmare -

I was back in my room, but it was completely empty. I could hear laughing and giggling coming from the living room area. I stepped outside, walking slowly to the living room, before I saw Annabeth sitting on the couch with Luke. _MY _couch. They were laughing, and seemed like they were having a great time, but as they started speaking, their lips moved, but I couldn't hear anything. "Annabeth?" I tried calling out. "Annabeth!" I yelled at her again, but nothing, like I was invisible. I stepped forward and went to touch her shoulder, but my hand went right through her body, "What the…am I…dead?" Then they started leaning closer to each other with every sentence. And then they kissed. I felt my heart break. I took a wild swing at Luke's face, but it went straight through. "_No one can ever help you, Jackson" _I heard Luke's voice in my head. "_The only person that did is gone. You're a broken kid, Jackson. Just give up. It isn't worth it."_ when they pulled away, they both stood up and ran towards the door, "WAIT!" I called after them, even though they couldn't hear me, but it was too late. They got out. I opened the door again, but saw nothing but black. I stepped out to it, and was surprised to see I was actually standing. There was solid ground under my feet, even if I couldn't see it. Than the same darkness started taking over my eyes as the scene shifted and I was on a plane. "_Oh uh…_" I thought to myself. I turned around and I saw him. My dad. "Dad!" I called to him, but he didn't hear me. "DAD! GET OFF THE PLANE! NOW!" I shouted. We started leaning forward, taking a nosedive over the ocean. As I looked around, everyone was staring forward, like they were accepting their fate. "_I love you, Percy" _I heard my dad say in my head, and we crashed.

End of nightmare -

"NO!"

I sat up violently, but I was alone. Annabeth wasn't next to me. I shut my eyes tightly as my head started spinning. I couldn't think straight. "_It was real. It's real. She left me" _It wasn't long before I was crying again.


	10. Chapter 10

Annabeth's POV

Percy was fast asleep. I got out of his grip, careful not to wake him up. I decided to go to his room and get some schoolwork done. I sat down at his desk and pulled out my homework. But it wasn't long before I heard a scream from the living room.

I ran over to find Percy staring at the floor, hands in his hair, crying again. I couldn't bear seeing him like that anymore. I wanted to rush towards him, but the events of the previous night had me thinking twice. I carefully sat down.

"Percy?" I asked. He looked up at me with fear in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as I saw it.

"Annabeth?" I slid next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Thank god you're still here. I was so scared."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about?"

"You were here…with Luke" he started. "You were talking about something, but I couldn't hear anything. Then you…you…kissed." I put a hand over my mouth, too shocked to speak. "And then I was on the plane with my dad. I told him to get off, but he didn't listen. And we crashed. And when I woke up I was alone. I was worried you-" I cut him off by kissing him passionately, pouring all my emotions into it, reassuring him I was here and I wasn't leaving.

"Percy Jackson" I said, still cupping his face in my hands. "I'm never leaving you. You mean too much for me to just leave you like that. And we'll get through this. Together."

"Do you…you really mean that?" he asked

"Of course I do, Seaweed Brain. Did you doubt?"

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that, in my nightmares, I always end up alone. And I was scared I'll lose you too." I kissed him again when he finished explaining, still not letting go of his face. Our foreheads touched when we let go.

"Don't be." I said and saw him smile.

"You're the best" he said, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I know" I answered with a smile. He got up and looked out the window.

"I got an idea!" he said excitedly before running to his room. I followed him slowly and saw him pulling out coats, gloves, and long clothing out of his closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember that tour of the city I promised you? Well, it's time"

"Percy, it's freezing outside."

"We'll be fine! Besides, we won't go too far. It'll be a little tour of the neighborhood. I promise you'll thank me later. Please?" he pleaded and gave me an adorable, puppy-dog-eyes look that I couldn't resist. "Fine" I gave in with a smile, "But it'll be your fault if I catch a cold, Seaweed Brain."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders

"Of course" I replied

"Then get dressed already and let's go!" he said excitedly. He took his clothes to change in the bathroom while I changed inside his room. Soon enough, we were headed outside. Seeing the snow from upstairs was one thing, but standing in it was a whole different animal. "Where are we going?" I asked. "There's a place I want to show you. It's in Central Park." He said as we held hands. I've never been to Central Park since we moved, so I was really excited. We walked a few blocks until we reached the entrance.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Percy asked.

"Nice? Percy, it's beautiful" I breathed out. All the trees were white, covered in snow and ice, and it looked like one of those winter wonderlands that are described in children's books. Percy dragged me through the park until we reached a big river. I recognized it from pictures, except that now it was frozen.

"The Reservoir?" I asked

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I've seen it in pictures. But seeing it is completely different." The place was breathtaking. I sat down next to Percy, on the snow under a big pine tree, with a great view of the river.

"I used to come here almost every day. Whenever something's bothering me, I come to run or sit here and listen to music. It calms me down." My thoughts drifted off to how often he must've come here, and hoped I'll be able to change that. We snuggled closely to each other and I rested my head on his shoulder, stealing a few kisses here and there, soaking it all in. That was until I was hit in the face by a fistful of snow. Percy was rolling on the ground laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

"You have five seconds to start running" He was standing up slowly, still gripping his stomach.

"And if I don't, then wh-" I interrupted him with snowball to the face. Now it was my turn.

"So you want to play?" he asked, brushing the snow out of his face. He looked at me with a dead serious look in his eyes. Uh oh…"Fine then!"

Soon enough, we were running around, throwing snowballs at each other. Two high school seniors really shouldn't be acting like this, but we didn't care. We had so much fun it made it worth all the strangers glaring at us from time to time. I was so relieved to see Percy so happy, as if all the stress was removed from his life. It made it that much more fun.

After what seemed like hours of fighting, I managed to distract Percy long enough to hide. I prepared a big chunk of snow in my hand as I watched him from behind one of the bushes.

"Oh, Wise Girl? Where are you? There's no use in hiding, you know." He called as he moved past me. Perfect. I snuck up behind him, tackled him to the ground and shoved the snow in his face. He rolled over on his back, me still on top of him, cleaning off the snow.

"Not cool, Annabeth."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I said and put my hand on his cheek.

"Uh…Duh…" he babbled before I leaned in and kissed him. It must've been awkward to see two teens kissing in public, but it must've been even weirder when you saw two teens kissing in public and on the ground. But again, I didn't care. I was too focused on my boyfriend. He moved his fingers through my hair as I put mine behind his neck. Even though we've kissed before, the feeling still made my spine tingle. I pulled away, and he seemed disappointed.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined

"We're in public, Seaweed Brain, and on the ground." I leaned into his ear and whispered "Besides, save some for later"

"Fine." He grumbled "Let's go home before Chris gets too worried."

Fast forward -

"We're home!" Percy called. "Chris? Are you here?" he called again. "She's probably still at Jeff's place." He said after we took off our coats. I picked up my phone from the kitchen table and saw a text message from my dad. It read "Hi Annabeth, since the weather calmed, you can come back home today. Just be careful. Dad" I went to the couch and sat there when realization hit me. Percy came into the living room with two hot chocolates in his hands. He must've noticed.

"Here" he handed me a mug and sat down next to me.

"Thanks"

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You look worried."

"I just got a text from my dad. He wants me to come home."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's not that." I laid the mug down on the table and turned to him "Percy, how do we tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"You're so slow" I said and nudged his shoulder. "How do we tell them about us?"

"Uh…well, we…no…wait…we just…I got it! No wait, that won't work…" he was trying to come up with an explanation, and I felt a huge smile spread across my face.

"Great plan" I teased him

"Please don't start with that again."

"Fine, I won't. But I figured we're going to have to tell your aunt and my parents at some point, so why not do it now?"

"And we do that, how?" he asked. In an instant, I had a plan.

"I thought it would be fun to let them figure it out on their own." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"But…wait what? You just-" he looked so cute when he was flustered. "Forget it, I'm lost."

"Just follow my lead when your aunt gets home, okay?"

"What are you planning, Wise Girl?"

"You'll see" I said and pecked him lightly.

"And what about school?" he asked. That was the big question. The adults were easy enough. But I didn't think about school. But in the end, I didn't want to force Percy into an uncomfortable situation.

"Do you want to tell them? We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I…I don't think I'm ready yet"

"Okay. And what about your cousins?"

"Well, Thalia will probably find out soon enough, and to be honest, I don't really think Nico cares." He said as we laughed.

"You want to watch a movie?" Percy asked.

"Sure. What movies do you have?"

"The proper question would be 'what movie don't you have?'. I'll show you, they're all in my room." He said as he stood up and offered his hand to me. When we got to his room he pulled out three boxes, all full of DVD's.

"Oh my god! How many do you have, Seaweed Brain?"

"A lot. Now pick one." He said as I sorted through the collection. There were so many good ones I had a hard time picking. Finally I settled on the Hunger Games.

"Good pick, Chase" Percy said and went to put the disc in the tray.

"I didn't ask for you approval, Jackson." I said as I took my pillow and blanket and sat on his bed. He turned around and saw me, looking displeased.

"Seriously?" he said pointing to me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're going to take my seat?" I made some space next to me and patted it, "Then sit next to me." He looked hesitantly, but I didn't blame him. This was all new to both of us, especially Percy, but he finally sat down.

As the movie went on I slowly started moving next to him, until I finally laid my head on his shoulder and put one arm over his chest and one around his back. I took his arm and put it around my waist. He almost pulled away but I grabbed on tightly. I shot him a smile, "Percy, its okay. Don't be scared of me" He stopped resisting as I wrapped one of his arms around me. He used the other to stroke through my hair, and the feeling sent shivers down my spine even though I knew he wasn't trying to. We kept watching until Katniss and Peeta kissed. I snuggled closer to Percy, our eyes meeting. That was the only sign we needed. We kissed in the dark, ditching the movie.

We just laid there in bed, kissing in each other's arms. I couldn't believe that this was the same quiet guy I met a day ago. We've been through so much in 24 hours, I felt closer to him than anybody I've ever known. I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling him tense with my touch, but I knew that this time, it wasn't a bad thing. He started sliding his hand down my waist slowly, and I pulled away and smiled at him. Almost on instinct, he pulled his hands away.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked

"No, Seaweed Brain, I already told you. Don't be scared of me" I said, still smiling at him and putting his hand on my waist. I wanted him to get comfortable being around me, so he wouldn't hesitate as much.

"It's just…this is all new to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never really spoke to girls before. But when I met you, I was stunned. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Annabeth. And somehow I tricked you into liking me."

I didn't know if love was quiet in the air yet, but that's what it felt like when I heard him say those words. "You didn't have to trick me." I whispered to him and we kissed again. I poked my tongue out of mouth and met his lips, and he did the same. We explored each other's mouths until…

"Well, well, what do we have here?" we pulled away at the sound of Christie's voice coming from the door. We were both blushing is bad…


	11. Chapter 11

**Nearly 4,000 views! Thank you guys!**

Percy's POV

"You kids were up to a lot, huh?" she asked and stepped into the room. I saw Annabeth, cheeks red as a beet, looking at her feet and playing with her hair.

"You know, you could've knocked"

"I did. But someone was busy and didn't hear me." Whoops. She shot me a look that always meant we're-talking-later and left the room.

"That was awkward" I said

"Thanks, Mr. Obvious." She said and took a look at her phone. "Shit. It's really late, I have to get home." I helped her organize her things and fold up the sheets. She leaned in and gave me a light peck on the lips. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure." I said, pulling her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She said before opening the door and exiting my room. I followed her to the front and opened the door. Luckily, my aunt wasn't there so we stole another quick kiss.

"I'll see you in school" Annabeth said

"You too" I replied and closed the door.

I turned and tried to make an escape to my room, but froze when I heard Chris' voice.

"Where do you think you're going, Perce?" she asked as she came up behind me.

"Um…my room?"

"Cut the crap. And please don't try and run. Come sit, we need to talk" she said with a devilish smirk on her face. This was going to end badly, I just had a feeling. I followed Christie into the living room as she sat down on the couch. I sat down in front of her and looked at the floor until she spoke.

"Spill. Everything."

"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Perce. I'll give you two choices: 1. You tell me what happened between you and your little girlfriend, or 2. You keep up the act and I'll have to call Thalia over. I know you-"

"Fine, fine!" I cut her off. "I'll talk. Just please don't call Thalia." I begged to her. It seemed that Thalia and Christie loved to gang up on me sometimes, and with Thalia living three floors underneath us, it was a real problem. So I told her the whole story, from when we first met to our first kiss.

"I have to admit, nice score Perce." She said and extended her hand for a fist bump.

"Um…thanks" I said. It seemed awkward that she approved of our relationship despite what she walked in on, but I didn't mind. We didn't have to hide anything from my aunt anymore. Then my phone buzzed, a text message from Annabeth.

"**Hey, can I call you? It's urgent."** it read. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up

"_He-"_

"**Perce, we have a problem."** She cut me off.

"_Okay...what's wrong?"_ I heard her take a deep breath. To be honest, I was getting really concerned.

"**So, I told my parents about our relationship."**

"_And they don't approve?"_ I guessed

"**No, they didn't mind. But I made up a fake story. Then they said, to quote my dad 'Well, since he's your** **boyfriend, we'd love to meet him. Why don't we invite him and his parents over to dinner?'" **

"_Oh no."_

"**Yeah, so I called because I didn't want to just tell them without asking you."**

"_I thought it was you that said we'll have to tell them at some point."_

"**Seaweed Brain, it's not funny. I'm freaking out over here." **She sounded frustrated**.**

"_Sorry. You want to tell them on your own or do you want me to come over?"_

"**I guess I'll tell them on my own. I can't ask you to come over just to tell my parents…you know."**

"_I know. Hey, if something goes wrong, promise to tell me?"_

"**I Promise" **

"_Good. I'll see you later then."_

"**Bye"** she said and the line went dead

Annabeth's POV

Oh, great. I wasn't prepared for this when I came home. I didn't think my parents would have a million questions about the past two days, but boy was I wrong. They wanted to know everything. So I told them about our relationship, and made up a fake story as I went along. Even my twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew, had questions about Percy. But I wasn't expecting them to invite him over to dinner. So I made up a fake excuse and went to call Percy, asking him if we should break the news. I didn't expect to have to do it as soon as I got home.

I went back to the kitchen slowly, trying to think of what to say. When I found no possible way around it, I just decided to tell them the truth.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked and they both looked up at me. "I have to tell you something important. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, honey. You can tell us anything" my dad said. I looked over at my brothers sitting on the carpet, playing with their action figures. "Alone" I said as they both stood up and followed me to their bedroom at the end of the hall. They sat down on the bed and I stood in front of them.

"Mom, dad, I…I may have lied about a few things with Percy."

"You don't really have a boyfriend?" my mom asked, horror-struck.

"No, I do. But…it's how we met."

"What's wrong, dear? What'd he do? Because I swear, if he did anything, I'll kick his-"

"Dad! It's ok. He didn't do anything wrong." He calmed down and sat on the bed again.

"It's…it's his parents" This was the first time I had to tell Percy's story to anyone, and I was a little scared to do it alone. This was one of those moments where I really needed him next to me.

"What about his parents?" Mom and dad asked in unison.

"Percy's dad died in a plane crash a year and a half ago." I started and already felt the tears stinging my eyes. "His mom slowly started going crazy and even beat him one night. He…" I felt a tear fall down my cheek as my mom shot up and hugged me tight.

"Oh, dear, we're so sorry." She said, brushing some tears from my eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "It must've been really hard for him."

"It's just that I care about him, mom. A lot. He's the sweetest, gentlest, funniest, most handsome guy I've ever met. I want to help him. He means the world to me."

"Where does he stay now?" I heard my dad ask.

"With his aunt."

"We should probably call off the dinner" my mom said, letting go of the hug.

"No. Don't. Let me talk to him first."

"If you wish, dear" she said and kissed my forehead before we left the room. I picked up the phone and called Percy again.

"_Hey, Wise Girl. How'd it go?"_

"**It went well. They said they wanted to call off the dinner but I told them that I needed to ask you first."**

"_Give me a second"_ he said. _"Chris?"_ I heard him yell from the other side of the phone. _"Chris said its fine. When?"_

"**This weekend."**

"_I'll be there. How should I dress?"_

"**My family is quiet formal. I guess since my dad's a businessman"**

"_Then it's settled"_ he said. _"I'll see you there."_

"**What about your aunt?"**

"_Well, she's really busy with school."_

"**That explains why she's barely home when I'm over at your place"**

"_Exactly, so she won't make it."_

"**Okay, then. I'll see you here."**

"_Alright, bye"_ he said and the call shut down.

I went back to the kitchen and saw my mom, sitting and waiting for me. "What'd he say?" she asked. "He said he's coming." I answered and a smile spread across her face. "That's great! I can't wait to meet him."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, dear." She said.

"Just don't pity him. Don't pry for information and don't act differently. This is a big deal for him. I just don't want him to feel awkward."

"I promise." She said and left. I just really hoped this dinner would go well.


	12. Chapter 12

Annabeth's POV, Saturday afternoon

Since it snowed on Wednesday, school was called off for the rest of the week, which gave me a lot of time to relax and do my homework. Percy was coming over later, and I couldn't wait. My phone buzzed, a text from Percy.

"_Hey, what time should I be there?"_

"**We usually have dinner around 7"**

"_Cool. I'll see you in an hour."_

An hour? How did time move so fast? I didn't really have any time to think as I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. My mom left my outfit on the bed - a sleeveless, black dress with black and white flower designs all over it and black heels. I finished dressing up and stepped out of my room, greeting my mom in the kitchen, putting last touches on the soup.

"Hi, mom" She turned to me and her eyes, grey just like mine, went wide. "Annabeth, you look stunning." She said, looking me up and down.

"All thanks to you."

"Stop it, Annabeth. You're gorgeous." I felt myself blush a little. "When's Percy coming?"

"I told him to come around seven."

"Perfect! Dinner should be ready soon, too" she said as she walked into the kitchen again. I sat in the living room and watched my brothers until the doorbell rang. We all gathered as my mom opened the door, and I felt my knees going weak. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with a grey suit, tie, and pants to match. He looked…sexy.

"Hello, Percy, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Chase and this is Mr. Chase, we're Annabeth's parents." She said, "These are her twin brothers, Bobby and Matthew." She introduced as they looked at him in admiration, and he gave them a smile. I thought it was funny – he looked like a giant next to them.

"Hi Percy!" they said together.

"Hi guys"

"Do you want to come play with us?"

"Percy will play with you two later. Let's have dinner first" my mom said and went to the kitchen, followed by my dad. Percy walked towards and gave me a hug.

"Hey" he greeted softly. I made sure my parents weren't looking and we stole a quick kiss.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too, Wise Girl."

"Has everything been okay with…you know?"

"Yeah, it's been great, actually. Not even one since you left."

"That's good. I hope you're hungry, dinner's going to be ready soon." We walked to the living room and sat on the couch, watching the twins play video games.

"I can't beat this level!" Bobby yelled in frustration.

"Here, I'll do it" Percy said as Bobby gave him the controller. He finished in less than five minutes, the twins staring at the screen in awe.

"How did you do that?" they said, not breaking their gaze from the screen.

"It's a secret" Percy said with a grin

"And this is your reward for winning" I said and kissed him.

"Eww! That's gross" Matthew said.

"Just go back to your game, kiddo" I said and he turned back around.

"You're lucky to have them" Percy said.

"I guess. They can be so annoying sometimes"

"I think they're great. I always wanted a sister when I grew up"

"A sister?" I asked with a laugh. It was one of the first times I heard a guy say they wanted a sister.

"I always wondered what she would look like, you know. A mini girl version of me" He said and we both cracked up. I couldn't imagine Percy as a little girl.

"That would be the greatest thing ever."

"So you want me to be a girl?"

"No way. If you were a girl, I wouldn't be able to do this." I said and kissed him again, making sure my parents weren't watching.

"Come sit down, kids. Dinner's ready!" My mom called to us from the kitchen. I went to take a seat as Percy pulled a chair out for me.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" I teased

"So you're saying I can't be a gentleman?"

"Exactly"

"Thank you"

I was starving for the first time in a long time. Luckily, my mom prepared a great dinner. We started eating when my dad spoke.

"So, Percy, tell me more about yourself. I want to get to know you."

Didn't he get the memo? I asked not to talk about this!

"Well, I was born in-"

"Can you excuse us for a second?" I butted in. "Percy?" I said and motioned him to follow me out of the dining room. I led him upstairs to my room and locked the door, making sure no one could eavesdrop on us.

"What's wrong, Annabeth? You look down." Damn him for seeing through me. "What's got you bothered?" he started rubbing my cheek lightly.

"It's just…the whole night, I've been thinking about what would happen if my parents asked about yours. We're tapping into dangerous territory, Perce. And you were just going to tell them? Just like that?" I was a little flustered. Why was he so calm? And why was I the one that was freaking out?

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would at first. I had a long conversation with Chris and Jeff before I came here. We agreed it would be the right thing to do; you know, if I told them. Besides, they're your parents. If I can trust you, I can trust them"

"You're right. I'm sorry for freaking out like this"

"Hey, it's fine." He said and pecked me lightly on the lips, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they understand."

We walked back down the stairs, hand in hand, and sat at the table again. "Sorry about that" I apologized.

"It's okay, sweetie." My mom said, giving us both a sympathetic look. I think they understood that wasn't really a question to ask. I was honestly frightened Percy would have another attack – it was totally fine – but I was worried my parents would change their mind about him, and that I wouldn't be able to be with him anymore. And I was scared it would terrify the twins.

"So, what do you like doing on your free time, Percy?" she asked, immediately changing the subject.

"I usually play guitar, go swimming, running, playing basketball, working out. I'm an active kid, I guess."

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, my dad was a marine biologist, so I thought I might do that. Maybe a professional swimmer, a guitar player, maybe even a basketball player. And I always have the last resort of working with my uncles. It all just seems very broad to me right now."

"I see. Annabeth here wants to be an architect when she grows up, just like her father."

"I noticed" he said and flashed me a smile. I started blushing.

"I don't talk about it too much." I said, even though I knew I was lying to myself. "Do I?"

"Not at all, Wise Girl. Not at all." Percy said sarcastically.

"I hate all of you…" I muttered to myself and we went back to our dinner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chase. That was fantastic" Percy said and stretched after putting his plate in the sink.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" She answered with a smile. "Go take a seat in the living room, dessert will be out soon"

The twins greeted us, playing on the carpet with their toys. The rest of the night went pretty well, Percy made small talk with my parents, we watched TV, and shared a great dessert.

Percy looked down at his watch and frowned. "It's getting late. I should get going" he said, but I didn't want to leave him just yet. He made his way to the front door and I took his hand.

"Percy and I are going for a walk" I said to no one in particular. My mom and dad appeared at the doorway, "Have fun, you two!" They called, hugging me and waving goodbye to Percy.

"Going for a walk, huh?" he said as the door closed

"You want me to go back inside?" I teased with a smirk on my face. I wasn't going to. I just wanted to see his reaction.

"Oh, god no! I missed you too much to just show up for a few hours and leave." Percy said and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. God, I missed him so much.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain. Where are we going?"

"I have a place in mind" he said with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Why do I have a feeling like I know where we're going?"

"You don't. It's new and I don't think you've seen it yet." He said, and I got excited. I loved exploring New York with Percy. We made it out of the apartment, walking down to 90th street when I saw a big mansion and started examining the architecture. Percy must've seen me staring.

"You like it, don't you?"

"Huh?" was my response, snapping me out of my trance.

"Annabeth, it's a building. And you're staring at it. Too much architecture for you." He said and tapped me on the nose.

"Anyways, that's Gracie mansion, where the mayor lives."

"I know" I said proudly

"Yeah, he-wait, you do?"

"I read up on it before I moved here"

"You're such a nerd"

"Am not"

"You know it's true"

"Shut up"

"Make me" he dared with a smirk on his face. So I leaned in and kissed him. He had his hands behind my neck, pulling me closer, not wanting to break the contact. I didn't want to either, trust me, but I knew that if we didn't, we would stay like that for the rest of the night. He tried stealing another kiss, but I turned my cheek towards his lips before they made contact with mine.

"I hate you. You're so mean" he pouted, crossing his arm over his chest like a child.

"No you don't." I smiled "Now, didn't you want to take me somewhere?"

"Oh…right. Come on, it's right here." We walked for about five more minutes before reaching a walkway overlooking the East River and Roosevelt Island. You could see the Queensboro Bridge in the distance. The lights illuminated the night and made it look much more beautiful than it should. I couldn't do anything but smile as I looked around.

"You said we're going for a walk, so I thought I'll take you to a place I like. I used to come here to relax and play basketball with my dad. Do you like it?"

"It's really pretty." I said as I leaned on the railing, looking out into the river. Percy wrapped his arms around my waist "Just like you" he muttered into his my hair as we just stood there, looking out into the water. He looked godly. I didn't really have time to admire him, not that I thought about it. It may sound weird coming from a girl, but he was a beautiful guy. His hair, his eyes…everything. I flipped him around so that it was his back against the railing, turned towards him and rested my head on his shoulder as time seemed to slow down. Or move faster. I really didn't care. All I cared about was us.

"I wish we could just freeze time and stay here." I said. He kissed me lightly on the lips

"Me too" He said as he stroked my hair. There were no words to describe what I felt towards him. It was perfect.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

He then took my chin and tilted it up so I met his green eyes, shining in the darkness, smiling down at me.

"We've been through so much together, only if it was just a few days. You're the only person that's ever dared talk to me since I moved here. You mean so much to me, and I can't think of any other words that even begin to describe these feelings I have towards you." I felt a tear slip out of my eye. "It may seem like it's too soon, but I…I love you, Annabeth Chase." He said. My stomach did a flip. He _loves _me. And then I realized – I loved him too. If this was a normal relationship, I wouldn't have loved someone, not this quickly, at least. But this wasn't a normal relationship. Percy meant the world to me. And I knew I meant to same to him after he said those words.

"I love you too, Percy Jackson." I said and pulled his head towards mine. I explored his mouth with my tongue, kissing him like we were dying. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket.

"Y-your phone" Percy choked out between kisses

"I don't care" I said, sliding my hands up and down his chest. Lust was taking over my mind. I needed him. I wanted to touch him _so bad. _I unbuttoned one of the buttons on his shirt and slid my hand inside, tracing my fingers over his abs and chest. I couldn't control myself. I heard him gasp as he pulled away.

"Annabeth, we should probably stop" he said, still catching his breath.

"Huh?" I was still dazed.

"I love you. I really do. But we shouldn't be doing this in public." He said. "Plus, it's getting late. Your mom is probably worried. I bet it was her that buzzed your phone." I pulled my phone out, and he was right. He was too good for me.

"You're right." I said in disappointment.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

I couldn't stop thinking of how much my life has changed the past few days. And I was completely okay with it. When my family moved to New York, I was a little hesitant, fearing the change. I knew I was going to do fine academically, but socially, I was a little worried. Even back in San Francisco I had my own little friend circle, not letting anyone in unless they earned my trust. But if I knew anything like this was going to happen before I moved, I wouldn't have hesitated one bit. Even if it included all the crying and all the pain we went through, it was all worth it. That's what made this relationship so special to me. It's why I love Percy Jackson.

When we reached the door, we kissed goodnight. "I'll miss you, Percy."

"I'll miss you too, but we can see each other tomorrow if you want."

"Of course, Seaweed Brain. Call me" I waved my boyfriend goodbye and went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: 5,000 views! Wow...I never thought this story would get to this point. To be honest, a month ago I couldn't see myself writing. I want to thank every single person who reviewed, followed, favorited, and viewed this story. You couldn't make me any happier right now**

**Here's to another 5,000!**

Third Person POV, Monday the next week.

This seemed to be the only week Annabeth Chase didn't look forward to school. She didn't know how she would be able to skirt around her Seaweed Brain all day. They spoke about the matter last weekend, but Percy didn't feel ready to tell everyone in school, especially because he didn't want to draw unwanted attention, specifically Luke and his jocks.

Annabeth was heading to her locker to put her things away before going home when she noticed Luke tailing her. She made a desperate turn at the corner that led to the girls' bathroom, but two other jocks wearing identical jackets were waiting, blocking her path. She was surrounded and helpless. They had her backed into a corner and Luke stepped forward.

"Hey there, princess" he said and reached a hand forward, but Annabeth slapped it away.

"What do you want, Luke?" she asked in a hateful tone. She hated him for hurting her boyfriend.

"I just want to talk. That's all" he said, trying to sound seductive.

"And I don't. Now move" she went to step away but Luke put his hands against the wall in advance. She was trapped.

"You see, Annabeth." He said and leaned closer to her face. Luke used his charm to get every girl in school to do ANYTHING for him. "I always get what I want. And right now, I want you." He started brushing her cheek, and Annabeth couldn't turn anywhere. Luke leaned closer and closer, nearly meeting her lips before she pushed him away. He nearly fell to the ground but his followers were there to catch him.

"You like to play it rough, don't you?" he asked, trying to sound seductive again. "We'll play rough" He pinned Annabeth's hands to her waist, pushed her to a corner, pressed his body to hers, and kissed her hard on the lips. She tried pushing him away, but his grip was too strong.

"Percy…" she muttered lightly against his lips.

"You don't need that kid, Annabeth. Wouldn't you rather be with me? Wait, don't answer that. I'll do it for you" he said and kissed her again. His jocks were laughing behind him. She started tearing up, she wanted to scream, wishing someone would save her until two hands pushed Luke against the lockers. _Percy._

But it wasn't a cheerful Percy. It wasn't a knight in shining armor saving a damsel in distress. His eyes, that Annabeth loved so much, weren't full of life and happiness. They were full of hate, reminding her of the same look he gave her at the park before the snowball fight, just much more intense. His hands were around Luke's neck, choking him against the locker so hard his face was turning purple.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Percy screamed at him in a terrifying tone, even Annabeth was scared to step close.

"C-Can-Can't…B-Breath" Luke choked out

"You think I care, you little shit? Answer me!" People were huddling up around the three teens, watching everything, but no one dared move. They were all struck with shock. Percy Jackson, the quietest kid in school, choking Luke, the most popular kid in school, against the lockers. Annabeth just hoped someone would help her calm him down when she made eye contact with Thalia, followed by Nico, shoving their way through the crowd.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed followed by Nico, running to separate Percy from Luke before he could kill him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him backwards, but they got his long sleeves, revealing the scars. Everyone held their breath and froze. They finally broke Percy's death grip on Luke, but not before he got in an elbow for good measure. His body fell numb to the floor, blood dripping down the side of his face from above his eye.

"Let me go!" Percy screamed, still looking at Luke like a caged animal, his face contorted with rage. His cousins grabbed him by the shoulders, using all their power to push him back.

"Percy, just-" Thalia urged.

"No! Let me go!" he yelled again and tried pushing them both back.

"Percy, stop!" Thalia stepped in front of him desperately.

He shifted his gaze to hers, intense, animal-like green eyes staring into electric blue, "Thalia. Out of my way. Now!"

"I'm not moving until you calm down" she said confidently. Not many things managed to scare Thalia; an angry Percy did, but she didn't let it show. "You leave me no choice" he said and shoved her sideways with ease. He made his way to Luke before Annabeth ran behind him and held his waist tightly.

"Percy, stop!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He froze, still shaking from rage.

"That asshole hurt you. He deserves all that I did and more" he said in a low, angry voice, going to pry Annabeth's grip from around his waist, but she held on as tight as she could, her tears staining the back of his shirt. "Let me go, Annabeth."

"No!" she cried out, holding on to him like glue. Everyone around the couple was too stunned to speak, let alone move. They were all frozen, staring at them. Luke managed to get to his knees and crawl away to his friends who carried him away. When he was gone, Annabeth let go of her boyfriend. He looked around in frustration, searching for the criminal. "That bastard!" He punched the locker, denting it and yelling in frustration as everyone took a few steps back, except for Annabeth. His fist was shut so tight that the nails started digging into his skin, making his hand bleed. He finally sat down, looking at the floor between his knees, breathing heavily through his nose, still shaking. Annabeth knelt down next to him.

"Percy, look at me." She grabbed his cheeks and tilted his face up, meeting his eyes.

"You let him go. Why?" he asked.

"Do you love me, Percy?" she whispered so only he could hear, and his eyes relaxed.

"Of course I do."

"Then don't hurt him. Please."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't" His mind was still consumed with vengeance, and all he wanted was to get his hands on Luke and seal the deal. Annabeth was much smarter than that.

"Because that won't solve anything, and it will only lead to other bad things happening. Percy, you could've killed him. You could've been sent to jail. And I don't want to live in a world where you're away from me." Annabeth said and kissed him. They were completely oblivious to everyone staring at them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too"

"You know everyone knows now, right?" he asked, looking down at his scars.

"I know" Annabeth said and rubbed them lightly "But it's going to be okay."

"They'll all make fun of you now. That's one of the reasons I didn't want people to know. I wanted you to have a normal school life. I wanted you to make friends and be happy. Everyone here thinks I'm insane, Annabeth. I didn't want to drag you down with me." He said grimly, so she kissed him again

"Do you really think I care about what they have to say about me? You mean so much more to me then what anyone here has to say, no matter how bad it is. Come on" she stood up and offered her hand.

They got up from the floor slowly, Percy giving the bystanders venomous looks, and they turned away and left the moment they met his gaze. Thalia and Nico approached them slowly.

"I'm sorry, Thalia." He apologized. She stepped forward and hugged him.

"It's okay. It happens" She suddenly had a huge smile on her face. "But you two have a lot of explaining to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're a couple now, and whether you like it or not the whole school will know soon." She explained

"Congratulations!" Nico added playfully.

"Great…just…great" Percy muttered to himself and Annabeth tightened her grip on his hand.

"Something wrong?" Thalia asked.

"It's nothing. Let's just go home."

They were walking out of the building when Thalia's phone buzzed. "Hold on a sec, I have to take this." She walked away and picked up, her brother on the other side of the line. "Hey, Jason. No, why? WHAT?" she yelled into the phone, nearly dropping it. "What do you mean this weekend? Why couldn't they tell us? Fine. I'll see you at home."

"What was that about?" Nico asked.

"Well, Jason called." She said, looking between Percy and Nico. "And our parents are coming over the weekend."

"WHAT?!" The boys yelped in unison

"This weekend? Are you sure?" Nico asked again, looking horrified. Percy was pacing back and forth nervously, and Annabeth was just plain confused.

"What's going on?" She asked desperately.

"I'll explain on the way home." Percy said as Thalia got in Nico's car.

"We'll see you two lovebirds later!" Thalia called as they drove off.

"So what's going on with the family thing?" Annabeth asked anxiously, taking Percy hand in her own.

"Well, since my dad died my uncles have been kind of distant. I haven't seen them since I moved here, mainly because they're both really busy." Percy started. "They have a really high standard set for all of us. Zeus, Thalia's dad and Hades, Nico's dad, want them to work in the family business. So yeah, we're freaking out a little."

"A little?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, a lot. But it'll be fine." He said and kissed the top of her head

"How much homework do you have?" Annabeth asked.

"Not much, just a stupid science worksheet."

"Then maybe you won't mind me coming over to make sure you actually do it."

"Not at all, you'll see. We'll be done in no time."

Fast Forward -

"I can't do this!" Percy whined as he flopped on his bed. His ADHD was really acting up, keeping him from focusing, which led to a certain girl getting frustrated at him.

"Sit down, Seaweed Brain. You're almost done." Annabeth tried encouraging him.

"I can't focus" he said as he started rolling back and forth on the bed. She really didn't know what to do. She heard of severe cases of ADHD and what it did to people, but she never saw, read, or even heard of anything like this.

"Percy, get up and finish these last few questions or stay there and I don't kiss you for a week." Percy shot up as quick as a lightning bolt, flying through the rest of the worksheet. "Done!" he said, raising his arms triumphantly before flopping down on the bed again, his arms still spread. He was finished in less than five minutes, and Annabeth was surprised he got every single answer right.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain."

"See, Annabeth? I can science too."

"Who knew you can actually think when you need to" She teased, laying down next to him.

"You know I hate you sometimes? I'll find you a proper punishment some day."

"You know you love me, Perce, stop lying" She really wanted to hear him say it.

"I'm not lying"

"Admit it" She really, really wanted to hear him say it.

"Nope"

"Say it!" she was suddenly on straddling him, pinning his wrists to the bed and keeping her lips just out of his reach. Percy struggled, trying to prop himself up to kiss her, but he couldn't. She just kept her head there, smiling down at him.

"I really, really hate you." He really wanted to kiss her.

"If you want to kiss me so badly you'll say it"

"You can't break me so easily"

"Then you better get used to staying like this the rest of your life"

"Fine! I love you, Wise Girl"

"Now I'm say I'm the smartest person in the world" Annabeth loved abusing her new power.

"You're the smartest person in the world" she laughed and finally let him go, and he kissed her lightly.

Percy leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You know you just lost, right?"

"Percy, I never-" She started saying before laughing. Annabeth tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held on to her waist tightly. He flipped her over on her back and tickled her all over the place – Arms, feet, knees, thighs, nose, cheeks, neck, you name it. Annabeth started thrashing and rolling, cursing her overly sensitive skin. She was laughing uncontrollably, trying to catch her breath.

"Pe-Percy, Please!" she pleaded during laughs "I-I can't breathe! Stop!" Percy stopped for a moment, holding Annabeth, still shaking from laughter, wiping some stray tears from her eyes. She panted slowly, catching her breath. "You're such a goof" she said with a small smile, punching her boyfriend's arm playfully.

"And I don't get a 'thank you' for stopping?"

Her eyebrows shot up with surprise "You think you deserve one?" she asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'll just have to keep going then" he said and started tickling again. Annabeth's thoughts started getting cloudy as she laughed uncontrollably. Percy moved his hand up to tickle her neck and kissed her firmly on the lips at the same time. She really wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't stop laughing. He moved his hands to her collarbone and Annabeth arched her back in pleasure when Percy touched her.

"Percy, stop! Please!" she started whining. The laughing was replaced with half-cries-half-sobs.

"Admit you lost first" he said with an evil smirk

"Fine, Percy, I lost! I want to kiss you! Please stop!" she cried out and Percy pulled back. He held his face right above hers, pinning her wrists to the mattress just like she did to him earlier.

"Now say I beat you"

"You cheated" she said in between deep breaths, still trying to prop her lips to his.

"If you want to kiss me so bad, you'll say it" he said, mimicking her voice.

"I don't sound like that, Seaweed Brain" she protested. "But you win. You beat me"

"That's what I wanted to hear" Percy replied and they snuggled together, relaxing. A few passionate kisses later, Annabeth was asleep in his arms, and Percy couldn't help but stare at her and smile. She was as beautiful as always, even when she slept. He still couldn't believe she was his. That she cares about him. That she loves him. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer, making sure she was warm. He laid her head on the pillow gently and pulled the sheets over her body. He grabbed one of his guitars off the wall, plugged in an amp and earphones and played for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: There's some girl talk at the end of this chapter, and i'm a guy, so it's probably terrible. As compensation, i'll upload another chapter**

**6,000 views!**

Chapter 14

Annabeth's POV

I woke up, my body feeling light and weak. I looked around and saw Percy, headphones plugged in, playing his guitar. We've been together for more than a week, and I still never heard him play, and now was my chance. I snuck up behind him and unplugged the cord, and he didn't even seem to notice. I couldn't recognize what he was playing, but it was beautiful, calm, and controlled. (**A/N: Think Anastasia by Slash). **When he was finished, I closed his eyes and plugged the earphones out of his ears.

"Guess who" I whispered in his ear

"Wise Girl?" he asked. I let go of his eyes, turned him around in his chair and kissed him.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. But even if you did, I wouldn't mind."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I reached for the other end of his earphones' cable, unplugged from the amp.

"You heard the whole thing" He put his head down grimly

"Your playing is amazing, Percy."

"It's okay, I guess." He said and shrugged.

"No, really, I mean it. It's really, really amazing." I saw him blush and he gave a light chuckle, "Thanks"

"Why don't you play for people?" I asked and sat back down on his bed. "You're really good."

"I used to. But one night, in the school talent show, I messed up on stage so badly it was embarrassing. I never played for another person after that besides my mom and dad. And after he died, my confidence took a nosedive. That's why I always have earphones on if I do play"

"Can you at least play for me? Please?" I walked closer to him slowly, staring into his eyes. I brushed some of hair behind my ear and he started breathing unevenly, like he's being hypnotized.

"Percy?" I stepped closer again, rubbing his cheek.

"Uh…duh…I…" I leaned closer to his face and touched foreheads with him.

"I love you, Percy." he swallowed deeply, "Please?"

"O…okay" he said nervously. I gave him a smile and a kiss before pulling back, stepping away slowly. He blinked a few times, rubbed his eyes, and looked around in confusion. I couldn't help it and started laughing. Sure, it was mean, but you would be laughing too if you saw him. He looked _so_ cute.

"Don't you ever do that again, Wise Girl, it was scary"

"Only if I need to" I said with a grin. I was surprised I could control him like this. He went back to just playing random riffs and chords, and I enjoyed it, He was really talented. But I really, really wanted him next to me.

"You spend too much time with that guitar"

"You want me to stop?" he said and stood up

"No…" I admitted. He put the guitar back on the wall anyways, much to my disappointment.

"Chris made cookies-"

"She made cookies?" I asked excitedly like a little girl in a toy store.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said and left the room, coming back later with a big plate of blue cookies. We shared and watched TV for a while before I left.

And I really wish I didn't if I knew what was waiting for me.

I opened the front door to the house, greeted my parents, and put my things in my room. I went back to the living room before I heard a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Chase"

"Hey, Thalia! Good to see you again!"

I turned around and paced frantically to my room before she yelled from behind me

"Oh, Annie!" she said in a playful, villainous tone, "Trying to run from me now, huh?" she said. I closed the door frantically but her boot blocked it.

"We need to talk" she said with a smirk. Don't get me wrong, I love Thalia, she's my best friend, but she's so good at getting people to talk its scary. I figured my best bet was to sit on the bed and keep my mouth shut until she left.

"So, when?"

"When what?"

"Please don't stall. When'd you start dating?" she said and sat next to me.

"Well, I met him in my first class. He just looked sad, and I was curious, so I asked. We spoke that day after school when he told me. When we walked home the storm started, so he offered me to go to his place until it calmed." I took a short pause, trying to organize my thoughts. I was worried about what to tell her. She's his cousin after all.

"And…"

"Well, that's about it" I lied quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"And then you just went madly in love with my cousin?"

"No" I said and stood up, pacing around the room frantically.

"Then tell me the rest" she said and crossed her legs on my bed.

"Well, I accidentally kicked his back-"

"And he freaked out?" she asked before I couldn't continue

"Yeah…and I felt so guilty, and wrong, and bad. I went to check on him" I said, thinking back to that day. "And I…I kind of…" I said, playing with my sleeves

"You kind of what?" Thalia said with raised eyebrows.

"I kind of kissed him…" I murmured to myself in a near whisper.

"What was that?"

"You heard me the first time" I said, slightly irritated.

"No, I didn't." she said with a smirk. "You better speak up, Annie."

"I kissed him" I said exasperatedly. "There, are you happy now?" All she did was laugh mockingly.

"What's so funny?" I asked as she sat up slowly, still catching her breath. "You want me to be honest?" she asked and I nodded. "Sit. I'll tell you" I sat down next to her, preparing myself for a potentially embarrassing speech I knew I couldn't run from. But she just sighed and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Ever since my uncle's accident, Percy was never the same kid. I don't know if Chris told you, but the trauma hit him hard. He was always so fun to be around, and he was friendly to every single person that knew him. It's just that, to be fully honest, I never thought he would snap out of it. Hell, I never thought he would date anyone. I can see that you care for him. What I'm trying to say is that it's a big deal for me as well and I'm really happy to see that he can recover. I think it's great that you're there for him."

"Thanks, Thalia" I said and hugged her.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for. Now tell me, how was the kiss?"

"Well…" I said with a sigh. This is going to be a long day…


	15. Chapter 15

Friday, Percy's POV

It's time

And we're not ready yet.

I was at the airport with Christie, Thalia and Nico to greet my uncles, Hades and Zeus. They're both successful businessmen who've built a huge real estate empire that runs all across the United States. My dad used to work with them but quit after a few years to marry my mom and pursue his dream of having a family. A few years later and he became the most successful marine biologist in Virginia. They both have high expectations for all of us, wanting us to grow up and take their place when they decide to call it quits. The problem was I didn't want to be a real estate agent. I wanted to be like my dad.

I snapped out of the trance when Thalia nudged my shoulder, pointing to one of the entrances. "They're here"

They were just like I remembered them - Zeus, the oldest of the bunch, white hair and beard with a serious look on his face. Hades, the youngest, wearing all black to match his hair. I don't know why, but my knees started shaking; maybe because they looked intimidating. I really needed Annabeth here, to hold my hand, to tell me it was all going to be okay no matter how bad the situation was. My uncles approached us, Thalia and Nico stepping forward to hug their parents. "It's good to see you's" and "I missed you's" being exchanged. That only made me feel worse, knowing I'll never get that same feeling again. Uncle Zeus approached me and reached a hand out, so I shook it firmly.

"It's good to see you again, Percy" he said with a small smile

"It's great seeing you, too. What's the occasion, Uncle Zeus?" I asked.

"Well, we have a few important meetings we have to attend in person." That always meant REALLY important meetings. "And we came to pay our respects to your father." He said grimly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I would've probably collapsed if Chris wasn't there, rubbing my back. I didn't feel like talking, fearing how my voice would sound. Uncle Hades came next and shook my hand too. We cracked a few jokes, and I was really glad he was here. He was so easy-going, just like Nico, he could make you forget about anything bad that was happening. I always saw my dad as the perfect combination of those two – Easy-going and friendly, but deadly serious when he needed to be. We helped with their bags and went outside to our cars.

"How long are you staying, dad?" I heard Thalia ask

"I'm not sure yet. It depends how long it takes us to get this deal done."

I really couldn't think the entire ride home. I haven't been to my dad's grave for a while, mostly because it scared me. I tried going there alone one night, but I didn't have the mental strength to stay for more than a minute, so I ran back home. The only other time I went, with Chris, well…let's just say that didn't end well either.

We helped my uncles unload their bags at the hotel and then drove to Thalia's apartment, so I texted Annabeth.

"_Hi, we're on our way back to Thalia's."_

"**On my way there. Love u" **I couldn't help but smile at the screen like a dummy. I missed her so much, even if I saw her yesterday.

We made it to Thalia's place and found Annabeth already there, waiting at the door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she greeted with a smile

"Hey, Wise Girl" I said and hugged her. "I missed you"

"I saw you yesterday."

"But I still missed you" I whined, holding her tighter

"I'm just kidding. I missed you too"

"Who's the lovely lady, if you don't mind me asking" Hades said

"Sorry, I should've introduced you. Uncle Hades, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

"Wait, do you happen to be related to Mr. Fredrick Chase?" he asked, his eyes suddenly glowing

"Yeah, that's my dad"

"That's funny" he said with a chuckle "He helped me with a little project a while back, very talented man. He mentioned a daughter, and it's great to finally meet you, Annabeth." He said and they shook hands.

"You too, sir"

"And this is my other uncle, Zeus" I introduced and he stepped forward, shaking Annabeth's hand as well.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Chase"

"Pleasure to meet you as well" she said politely with a beautiful smile

After introductions were up, we stepped in the house, catching up on old times, telling childhood stories. Annabeth barely spoke, but she seemed to laugh at almost every story that included me, mostly because I was a little lunatic back in the day.

"So, Percy" Zeus turned to me, "What do you say we go visit your father soon?"

"Sounds good to me" I replied confidently, but honestly, I was a little terrified. I was afraid something would go wrong again. But maybe, just maybe, having Annabeth there would make it better. Maybe I can actually go and say a few words to my dad.

"I'm coming with you." Annabeth said, squeezing my hand lightly. I smiled down at her. Words weren't necessary anymore. She knew exactly what I wanted to say.

Fast forward, 3rd person POV -

"Are you feeling okay?" Annabeth asked Percy as they got in the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered and sat next to her. "Thanks for coming"

"I wasn't going to let you go alone." She reassured him, since this meant a lot to her as well.

The rest of the ride was quiet, everyone dressed in all black, going to visit Poseidon Jackson's grave. The cars pulled up to the parking lot and the families walked through the entrance, following Percy's lead to his dad's burial site.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Annabeth asked

"I think I need to do this on my own. For my sake." Percy replied, and Annabeth pulled him into a tight hug.

"Call me over if you need anything"

"Of course" he said and left. He took a turn, not breaking his gaze from the ground. He looked up, seeing his father's grave. The entire tombstone had graffiti covering it, big red letters reading "He's dead Jackson". His father's name was crossed out. Rage consumed his mind. His shoulders and neck started twitching up and down violently. There was no need for a name; he knew exactly who did this. He noticed an envelope on the ground. He picked it up and opened it and found two pictures inside. One was of junior year, the breakdown in the bathroom that pretty much everyone knew about. The other, to Percy's surprise, was a family photo. He remembered the exact time and place – the Reservoir, right after his family moved, his first time in Central Park. Except that his parent's faces were ripped out. He opened the letter slowly.

"**So, you're here Jackson? Good. This is what you get for nearly killing me. And this is only the beginning. So I suggest you crawl back into your little corner or I will personally make your life a living nightmare. Your move…**" Percy crumbled the note in his hand tightly, staring at the grave, breathing heavily.

"Percy?" he heard someone from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around.

"How…dare he…that…spineless son of a bitch!" Annabeth ran up to him and spun him around, looking in his eyes, "Percy,what's-" she paused, noticing the tombstone and looking in horror. "Oh my god…" she gasped out and took a few steps back, tears leaving her eyes. Suddenly everyone was behind them, Percy still frozen in place with the note and pictures in his hands. They gasped in shock, Hades and Zeus stepping forward to their brother's grave.

"Who did this?" Zeus demanded in a low, hateful tone. The brothers looked angry.

"I have a name. And I intend to pay him a visit" Percy said in a near whisper, walking away.

"No, Percy, don't" Annabeth stepped in front of him desperately, "Percy, just calm down." She pleaded to him. Christie joined, followed by Thalia. All three girls tried. They all knew what would happen if Percy got his hands on Luke. Christie always had a theory that if Percy got really angry, World War III could erupt. And she wasn't joking.

"Percy, listen to me!" Annabeth yelled, stopping Percy in his tracks.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go to his house right now and rip his head off his shoulders." He said, staring at her with intense eyes. She had to try her 'hypnosis' technique again. It was a desperate try, but it was all she had. She stared back at him with big, pleading grey eyes that bore into his soul.

"Can you hear me, Percy?" She walked up to him slowly and grabbed his hand. She started rubbing the top of it lightly, the hate leaving his eyes. "I love you, Percy." She whispered to him in a soft, angelic voice, kissing the top of his hand, "And I despise Luke as much as you do. But I told you hurting him won't solve anything. I just don't want you to do anything stupid. I'm afraid I'll lose you because of him and that he'll end up tearing us apart, and I don't even want to think about it." She said while rubbing his cheek gently. "I love you so much" she finished and kissed him, jolting him back to reality. A tear slipped out of his eye and Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Percy."

"It's not okay. Look at what he's doing to me. Every time I see him, I get so angry I can't control myself. I'm a monster, I'm a freak…" Annabeth was nearly convinced that Luke really got to him. Maybe he managed to psychologically break Percy. But as long as she was here, she wouldn't let it happen.

"Percy, you're not the monster. And it's okay to get angry, especially when someone does something as unspeakable as this. And that's why I'm here and I always will be. Ever since we met I told you I want to help you, and that's never ever going to change. And when we got closer, I found the most adorable, sweetest, nicest, gentlest, handsomest, most talented guy I've ever met. That's why I fell in love with you." She said and kissed his cheek lightly. "We'll get through this. Together. You and me." He gave her a little sad smile, holding back his tears. Everyone joined them later, and said they already arranged to get Poseidon a new tombstone. They turned to leave before Percy stopped them. "I just need a few moments" he said, locking eyes with Annabeth that she knew meant _I-need-you-with-me_. They walked to his father's grave, and Percy knelt down next to it.

"Hey, dad. It's me." He started as Annabeth rubbed his back, "And there's someone I want you to meet." He said and pointed to Annabeth, "This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He put his head down, staring at the ground as if Poseidon was really there. "I just came to say that I miss having you around, I know I haven't come in a while, and I'm sorry about the first few times. And whoever did this" looked up at the graffiti grimly, "Is going to get their punishment some day. No one's ever going to do that to my father. The rest are waiting for us, I'm sure you've seen them, so I have to go. But I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. I love you." He said and stood up. Annabeth hugged him again, knowing how hard this is for him, which is exactly why she was here. They made their way back to the car and back home, Annabeth never letting go of Percy's hand. The rest of the day was very shallow for him. He promised to call Annabeth if he needed something, and he wanted to. He wanted her here. He wanted to see her – her eyes, her hair, to hear her soft voice telling him everything's going to be okay at the end. But she was busy, and he didn't want to bother her. He knew she had a lot of schoolwork – she's freaking Annabeth – and that she couldn't really spend as much time with him as it was. Time passed awfully slowly as Percy rolled underneath the sheets, calling it an early day and hoping for a peaceful night's sleep.

Nightmare, Percy's POV -

I was back in the cemetery, but it was completely empty, the same darkness from the first dream surrounding it. I looked in the distance and saw a big stone. I walked up to it, a bigger version of my dad's tombstone. I stared in awe for a while until I heard footsteps behind me. I saw Luke, skipping on his toes, with cans of spray tucked into a belt on his waist. He didn't seem to notice me, even though I was standing right in front of him, so I figured out I must be invisible again. He put on an overly large hoodie, covering nearly his entire face, and started spraying. The walls started closing in, trapping us. This was worse than seeing the end result; seeing how it was done. He worked slowly, and I didn't even feel angry. I felt sad, not being able to stop him, not being able to do anything. He took a few steps back, admiring his work, before turning towards me. He lifted the hoodie and I saw my dad's face, looking around in confusion.

"Percy? Is that you?" he asked in horror.

"Dad…" I whispered. He started walking towards me, opening his arms, inviting me in. I reached my hands out and a hole opened from underneath the ground, sucking him in.

"Percy!"

"No!" I said reaching to grab onto him and pull him back to me, but my hand went straight through him.

I heard his voice. Crying and screaming in pain, pleading for mercy, and I wanted to wake up. The cemetery started shaking. The fences turned into stone walls, growing about 25ft in height, and started collapsing on me. I sat there, staring helplessly at the ground, accepting my fate. Right as the walls collapsed, the scene shifted.

It was all black. And I was alone. Then I heard laughing and giggling. I stepped towards the sound and saw Luke and Annabeth, blood in their hands, looking at my body. I started shaking, snapping me out of the dream as I sat up violently.

Christie's POV, during nightmare -

I was going to my room when I heard a loud bang from Percy's room. I stepped in to find him on the bed, thrashing uncomfortably; eyes shut tight, face contorted in pain. I reached for his phone and dialed Annabeth's number.

"**Hey, Seaweed Brain."** She said groggily

"Annabeth, it's Christie. Percy's having a nightmare, I ne-" I said frantically and heard the line go dead.

I stepped toward the bed, ready for Percy to jolt out of the dream. I started rubbing his back gently, which always seemed to calm him, but it didn't work.

"Percy, it's okay, you can wake up." I said softly, not wanting to scare him, but that wasn't helping me either. He started breathing heavily and clutching the pillow tightly around his head.

"Percy, wake up" I said in panic, shaking him lightly. I heard the front door ring and ran to it. Annabeth was standing there in her pajamas, running past me and to Percy's room.

Annabeth's POV -

Percy was laying there, turning and hissing in pain. His eyes were shut tight, hands clutching his pillow. I sat down and rubbed his shoulders

"Percy, its Annabeth. It's okay, you can wake up now." I started shaking him. His muscles started spasing uncontrollably, almost like he was having a seizure. "Percy, wake up!" he shot up violently, still shaking, gripping his hair, as he started sobbing. I turned him around and threw my arms around him. He gripped tighter, pulling me closer as I let my own tears fall. Christie closed the door, leaving us alone.

"Shh, don't cry Percy." I whispered in his ear, my voice cracking slightly. "It'll all be okay. I'm right here, and I love you, and I'm not leaving you. Shh…" he sobbed for a while, muttering inaudible words to himself, still shaking. I've seen him have a panic attack. I've seen him cry before. But this was different. I didn't need to see all that much to figure out this was on the all time bad scale.

"I give up…" he choked out in a low tone and I couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

"I can't live like this anymore…" he said and sniffed "Annabeth, I can't do it. I gi-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Percy, don't you dare" I said, raising his face so he could look at me. "Look at me, Percy." His eyes were full of sadness and fear, the same eyes I looked into the day we met, when he told me his story. "I love you more than anything. And you're never giving up. I don't even want to joke about losing you, because it would hurt me. And if you give up now, you would hurt me. Do you understand me? You're not giving up." He nodded slowly and I hugged him, whispering encouraging words in his ear, calming him down.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be Percy. It's okay. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now…"

I nodded and brushed his cheek with my finger gently. "Whenever you're ready"

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm scared to sleep alone"

I kissed his cheek lightly "You didn't have to ask"

He lay on his back and I rested my head on his chest, holding him so he knew I was there. I felt his heart beating, and slowly, I fell asleep. I didn't even realize, but we slept together for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is a little fluffy chapter that I just had to upload. I was planning not to, but my brother got strep the day I wrote this chapter, so this is going online. **

**Sorry, bro.**

****Plus, i'm rewriting chapter 17, so I need more time.****

**Almost 8,000 views! Thank you!**

Third Person POV, the next morning

Percy woke up with a terrible migraine and a horrible lump in his dry throat. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up. Annabeth was already up, staring down at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Percy." He couldn't respond, his throat drier than ever. He only managed to let out a few grumbles and groans.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. Percy pointed to his throat and head "Do you feel sick?" he nodded grimly as Annabeth kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back" she said and left the room. Percy was used to being sick, but he couldn't speak. He felt like there was a rock stuck in his throat, blocking the noise from leaving his mouth. Whenever he tried to swallow it down, it just made it feel more painful. Annabeth came back with a glass of water and a warm towel. She helped him sit up and held the glass near his mouth. "Slowly" she instructed. Percy took a small sip and felt a sudden, jolting pain. He grabbed his throat and barely swallowed the water.

"It's really bad, huh? I'll take you to the doctor later." She noticed him slightly shivering, "Are you cold?" She asked and he nodded. She helped him lay back down, putting the warm cloth on his forehead. She picked up his phone and handed it to him, "Call your doctor for me" He sorted through the numbers and found Dr. Worth. He dialed the number and handed the phone back to Annabeth.

"Hello, this is Dr. Worth's office, how may I help you?"

"Hey, I called to schedule an appointment for Percy Jackson."

"Okay…the next available time is 1 o'clock. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, thank you" she said politely and hung up.

She lay down next to Percy again and started rubbing and kissing his cheeks lightly, her touches full of love and care.

"Percy, we're going to the doctor's in an hour. You should get dressed." He nodded again and stood up, Annabeth leaving the room. "Call me in when you're done." Percy changed slowly, taking about 20 minutes too long. He opened the door and met Annabeth in the kitchen, searching for something. She pulled out a pen and pad and handed them to Percy.

"Here, instead of 'yes' or 'no' questions, you can just write" she said, smiling at her idea "Where's your Dr's office? We have to leave" He took the pen and scribbled on the note.

"_82__nd__ street, Park Avenue"_ He really wanted to protest that it was too early to leave, but arguing with Annabeth is hard. So he was sure that arguing with Annabeth when you can't even talk and have to scribble on a notepad is absolutely impossible.

They walked out of the apartment and out on the street. They made it to the doctor's 10 minutes early, much to Percy's disappointment. Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, looking at the notepad he was holding.

"You know, these remind me of when we met." She said playing with Percy's left hand and fingers. He took the pen and scribbled a note on his knee. Annabeth tried reading it, but it looked something like 'Mt eou'

"I can't read that, Seaweed Brain. Who taught you how to write?" she said with a chuckle. He wrote something again, taking his time, making sure it was readable.

"_Then give me my fingers back_" Annabeth let go of his hand. He went back to writing, looking much cleaner this time. "_I was about to say that it reminds me of that too, and that my head is killing me" _she read and kissed his temple. "Better?" she asked hopefully. "_Honestly?" _Percy wrote and she nodded. _"No"_ he 'answered' and fell back in his chair. One of the nurses stepped out to the waiting area some time later.

"Percy Jackson?" she asked, looking around the room

"He's here" Annabeth said as they stood up, following the nurse to the room. Dr. Worth greeted them inside.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson" he greeted with a smile, "And you are…?" he asked and looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend."

"So what seems to be the problem, Mr. Jackson?"

"Well, Percy woke with a migraine, a sore throat and a cold. He can't talk and can barely swallow." Annabeth explained and looked at him, "Did I miss anything?" she asked. Percy shook his head lightly.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, from what Mrs. Chase was explaining, you may have strep, but I'll have to run a few lab tests just to be sure." He said and reached for a cotton swab. Percy hated the strep throat test, but there was no other choice. It felt like Dr. Worth was shoving it down his throat, and he coughed violently.

When he was finished the couple sat in the room, waiting for the test results. Percy pulled out a note, "_Follow my lead"_ he wrote and started tapping drum patterns against the bed. Annabeth couldn't help but smile and join him. They improvised for a while, Annabeth following Percy's lead, until Dr. Worth interrupted them.

"It's seems like you two were having fun." He said with a smile "Well, Mrs. Chase, it seems like your boyfriend has strep. I'll prescribe some antibiotics and he should feel better by Monday or Tuesday. Even if he does, he needs to take the medication for 10 days to make sure all the bacteria are gone." He explained.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Worth" Annabeth said as they left. Percy couldn't do anything but nod. They came back home, Percy crashing on the bed, still unable to speak, and Annabeth having to care for her sick boyfriend. She didn't know what caused the sore throat, but she figured the headaches must be from the nightmare he had the previous night. She opened the small box, taking out a small pill for Percy. She sat on the bed next to him, his eyes closed.

"Percy, you need to take your medicine." All he did was throw his hands in the air and flip himself over. "That won't help you sir. You either take this or I leave." Percy sat up reluctantly and took the medicine.

"See? It wasn't that bad" she said and kissed him. "You should rest" Annabeth helped him lay down, pulling the sheets over his body.

"Annabeth?" she heard Percy's hoarse, low voice. "Thank you". She knelt down next to him, "Anything for you, Seaweed Brain. Sleep tight. I love you" She whispered to him and kissed his cheek, stepping toward the door slowly, absentmindedly thinking of how adorable he looked when he was sick.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well, what do you know, i'm still alive! Sorry about not uploading in the past few days, I got sick and just haven't been feeling my best as of late. Luckily, I got a few free days coming up so i'll try and write as much as i can. On another note...**

**IT'S OVER 9,000! Damn...9,000 views huh? Thank you all so, so, much**

5 days later

Annabeth was sitting in beanie bag in her room next to Percy, who was lying half asleep on her bed. She was playing with his hair and reading a book while an interesting thought crossed her mind,

"You know we aren't officially dating yet, Percy?" He froze, trying to comprehend what Annabeth was hinting at.

"W-what?" he said and looked at her in horror. She just laughed and kissed him.

"What I meant was we've been together for about three weeks now and we haven't even gone on a real date yet."

"Oh, thank god" Percy sighed in relief, the uncertainty dropping from his eyes. "I thought you were breaking up with me for a second."

"And why would I ever do that?"

"Because I'm…boring?"

"Maybe I just love really, really boring people" she said with a smile and ran her hands through his hair.

"So you're saying I'm really, really boring?

"No, Seaweed Brain; I'm saying I'm madly in love with you and that you should take me out on a date sometime."

He scratched his head for a moment and his eyes lit up, "How about right now?" he asked with a smirk.

"We can't go right now, we aren't dressed"

"You change here. I'll go home, change as well, and come pick you up" he said and kissed her.

"You have such strange ideas" Annabeth said with a small laugh.

"What do you mean? This is like, my best idea ever!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room "I'll see you soon!" she heard him call from the front door. Annabeth couldn't stop smiling as she changed into more presentable clothes and walked out into the kitchen.

"Annabeth? Why are you dressed like that?" Mr. Chase asked and they both smiled.

"I'm going out with Percy."

"Wait, wasn't he just here?" Mrs. Chase asked, confused

"He was, but it's a long story, dad. I'll tell you when I come back"

"Of course, sweetie. Just have fun and be careful" he said and hugged his daughter.

"I'm with Percy, dad. Don't worry about me." She said and stepped out of the apartment, making her way downstairs. Percy was already there, waiting outside of his car.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl"

"You know this is the weirdest first date anyone's ever been on, ever?"

"But we're a weird couple, so it's all good!" he said and took Annabeth's hand to the other side of the car, opening the door for her.

"Where do you want to go?" Percy asked as he plugged his phone into the car speakers and buckled up.

"I'm the new one here!" she said with raised eyebrows

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know any cool places to go, Seaweed Brain."

"You just gave me an idea" he said with a grin

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…" he winked and drove off. The ride was long, but Annabeth kept them entertained by going through all of Percy's music, asking which songs he could and couldn't play. They came up on 48th street and 7th avenue when Percy nudged her shoulder and pointed out the window.

"Look up" he said as Annabeth's eyes went wide with wonder. The lights of Times Square illuminating, the gigantic billboards and signs that she only saw in pictures were all moving and very real. She just looked around in awe. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it pointing out the window excitedly, her mouth moving, but no words.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he shook her lightly as he parked the car, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited. Thanks for bringing me here"

"You're welcome" he said and helped his girlfriend out of the car.

They took a spin around Times Square for a few hours, visiting all the places Annabeth managed to drag Percy into: The M&M Store, Forever 21, The Hershey Store (don't blame her, the girl loves chocolate), and even Toys R' Us and the Disney store (which made Percy feel completely out of place). They finally settled on dinner in the Hard Rock Café before sitting on the big red bleachers next to the TKTS booth. Percy was resting his head on the back of Annabeth's running his fingers through her hair while she brushed his cheek gently. He stopped momentarily and pulled her closer, moving his head to her shoulder.

"I love your hair, Annabeth" he muttered quietly and kissed her cheek.

"And I love your cheeks, Percy"

"My cheeks?"

"Yeah" she said with a smile, "They're soft, and kind of chubby, and I like touching them"

"I think you might be obsessed with me" he said and turned toward her

"It's your fault" Annabeth said and kissed him. They probably got a few stares from the people around them.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They just sat there for a while, talking, laughing, and relaxing before heading back home. Percy walked Annabeth inside all the way to the front door.

"So, how did you enjoy our first official date?" he asked as he hugged the her waist from behind

"I had a great time. Thanks for taking me out" she said and kissed him, "I'll see you tomorrow" they waved to each other and went back home


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be one, but I didn't really keep track of how much I wrote and it ended up being almost 5,000 words, so I split them up into two. I'll be uploading chapter 19 a little bit later today.**

**And I want to thank you from the bottom of my soul for 10,000 views. It's bizarre to think back to when I started writing. Back then I would've been satisfied with 2,000, but I got 5 times that and I'm still going.**

**I'm starting to wrap this story up and working on my next one. It won't be as long as this one, maybe an overly long oneshot, but i'll see.**

**Enjoy! Thanks you so much! **

Chapter 18

January, Third Person POV

A few months passed, and Percy slowly started changing…_Healing_.

Annabeth offered him to go to a psychologist, a friend of her mom's that insisted not charging, but he decided against it. He didn't want to tell his story to others at first. So Annabeth sat him down once in a while, talking through his issues, trying to interpret his dreams and nightmares. That's another part that pleased both of them – Percy started having dreams other then nightmares. The two were uncertain if they would ever stop, but Percy felt a lot more at ease with them, so he stopped calling Annabeth over to his house at 3am. All of this brought them closer than they've ever been.

He slowly started opening up in school, too. He joined the swim team 'easily' (in his words) and even became captain. He insists on swimming with a long suit. He tells all of his friends it's because it makes it more challenging, since the suit adds weight, but he knew what the real reason was. Which is another thing that pleased Annabeth - he started making new friends. And no matter which of them you ask, they'll all tell you the same thing – They don't see a tormented, lonely kid. They see the nicest, happiest human being they've ever met. Ever since the incident with Luke, people were scared of Percy, whispering and muttering whenever he walked by, but his friends stuck together with him, helping him block out the noise. He tried messing with him a few times, but always having a few friends nearby made it easier for him to ignore the goon and keep going. He didn't tell them about his parents.

He invited his friends over to his place for the night to hang out. Christie was going to be out of the house, but she approved of the idea, thinking it was a great step for Percy to take. And for once, even though he'll never admit it to anyone, he was proud of himself. Sure, he hesitated and had a long talk with Annabeth, but he did it, and he felt great.

The day before, the two went on the longest, most exhausting grocery shopping trip they've ever been on.

Flashback -

"_I found it!" Percy yelled from to Annabeth from the next aisle. She saw him holding three extra large bags of Cheetos Cheese Puffs. Annabeth laughed, but stopped him from dumping the bags in the cart._

"_We're not getting those, Seaweed Brain" she said and reached for a bag of Utz's Cheese Puffs. "These are way better" Percy gave her a glare and dumped the bags in the cart anyways._

"_No they aren't, Wise Girl" Percy said with a chuckle "Give me that" He snatched the snack out of her hand and put it back on the counter. _

"_Percy Jackson. We're getting Utz." She said and gave him a look. "And that's final."_

"_Well, that's too bad" he said with a smirk and turned toward his back to her. Annabeth only wished he was as determined as he was when it came to other important things in life. _

"_Percy?" she called and he turned around, looking in her big, grey eyes._

"_No. No." he said shaking his head and covering his eyes, turning away from her again. "It's not going to work this time". She walked behind him, lacing her arms around his waist, pulling his back against her chest. "Percy…I love you…" she whispered in a voice she knew he couldn't resist. He covered his ears and kept his eyes shut tight, trying to think of anything else but the stunning girl standing behind him._

"_I'm not giving in, Annabeth, forget it" _

"_Are you sure, Percy?" She took her gloves off, slid her hands inside Percy's shirt and ran her fingers and nails up and down his back, whispering to him over and over. He started shivering, unable to control his emotions._

"_S-stop d-d-doing that" he pleaded quietly, hoping she would show him some mercy. _

"_Stop what, Percy?" she said in a low tone, "This?" she said and racked his back gently and slowly, making sure to touch every single mark._

"_Y-yes, that. P-please" _

_Annabeth moved her hands to his chest, tracing the lines of the big knife scar. She started kissing the back of his neck slowly and gently, whispering his name, trying to break his resolve. He became much better at resisting these 'attacks', as he called them, over the past few months, but Annabeth always found a new way to break him. She rose to her toes and placed her lips right next to the hand covering his ear. Percy started feeling weak as Annabeth easily moved his hand out of the way and kissed his ear softly._

"_What do you say, Percy?" she whispered softly, making Percy want to cry. _

"_S-s-s-stop it"_

"_No, that's not it" she said, brushing his scar with her nails. "Try again, love" She whispered softly. That did it. He couldn't resist anymore._

"_Fine, I lost…"_

"_Good." She said, turning him around and kissing his lips firmly. "I love it when I can do that to you"_

_They ended up getting what they both agreed on, which meant getting almost two of everything. They carried three times more bags then an average couple hosting some friends over needed._

"_Remind me why we got so much food again?" Percy said, panting in exhaustion, dropping the bags on the kitchen counter._

"_Because I love torturing you" she said and smacked his arm. "Get used to it"_

"_I'll find a way to get you back one day. I promise" he said seriously. "l will find your weakness, Annabeth Chase._

"_We'll see about that, Percy Jackson."_

End of flashback -

He was sitting on the house watching TV until he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annabeth greeted and kissed him.

"Hey, Wise Girl, you're early" he said with a smirk

"What, I can't come and see my boyfriend?" she said sarcastically and nudged his shoulder. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head

"I love you. You know that right?" he said into her hair

"Yeah." She said and kissed him again "And I love you too" Annabeth broke away from the hug, making her way to the living room, followed by Percy. He didn't have time to react before Annabeth jumped onto him, screeching in fear, wrapping her legs around his waist and hanging on like a monkey.

"What's wrong?

"P-p-p…S-s-s-sp" she muttered with her head buried between his neck and shoulder.

"Annabeth, I can't understand you when you talk like that." He said and set her down, looking into her eyes, that grew wider from panic. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong" he said calmly. All she did was point to toward the living room. She swallowed before choking out "Spider"

"There's a spider in the living room?" he asked and she nodded

"Do you want me to kill it?" he asked and she nodded again, hugging her knees like a three year old girl who just woke up from a nightmare.

"I'll be right back" he said and kissed her hair.

Percy turned into the kitchen, grabbed a towel, and noticed a big spider crawling along the wall next to the couch. He smacked it, picked it up with a paper towel and threw it in the garbage. He started walking towards Annabeth, who looked up at him at the sound of his footsteps.

"It's gone-", He was cut off when Annabeth jumped and hugged him tightly

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, I love you!" she said into his shirt. He didn't feel like it's a big deal, but Annabeth thought he was a hero.

"Um…no…problem?" he was still fussed at her freak-out. "Now, do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"It's just that I have arachnophobia"

"Is that like, a disease or something?" he asked in confusion

"Arachnophobia, Seaweed Brain" she said. "I'm really scared of spiders and scorpions. I should've told you earlier, then I wouldn't have freaked out and-" she started rambling but was interrupted by a kiss.

"Hey, it's fine. I mean, you put up with me all this time, so I guess this is my little way of saying 'thank you'. And don't worry, as long as I'm around, I promise none of those things are going to touch you."

"Thank you" she said again, finally breathing normally.

"Anytime." Percy said with a smirk as Annabeth walked to the living room while Percy turned to the fridge.

"You want something to drink?"

"Do we still have some extra Sprite cans?"

"Yeah, I'll get you one" Percy said as he pulled out a Sprite and a Coke for himself. He set them on the kitchen table and reached into one of the higher cabinets and pulled out the blue food coloring. He started pouring it into his drink and Annabeth laughed from the living room

"Percy, what are you doing?" she said with a huge smile and pointed at him.

"Don't laugh Wise Girl. You know I have a blue food obsession"

"But I've never seen you go _this_ far" She said as she made her way to the kitchen table.

"Oh, believe me, I go farther than this. You want to try?" Percy asked with a smirk, and Annabeth seemed intrigued. She tapped her forehead in thought for a few minutes. "You know what? Why not" she said and poured the food coloring into her drink, all with a sheepish smile on her face.

"I have a feeling this is a bad idea. This might be why you lost so many brain cells, Perce"

"Don't worry, a little food coloring has never killed anyone." He said as they mixed the coloring in their drinks, smiling and laughing.

"Cheers" they both said and raised their cans to drink. Annabeth's eyebrows immediately shot up in surprise. "Percy, this is amazing!"

"I told you" he said with a huge grin on his face. They swapped their drinks and shared.

"Who's idea was this?" Annabeth asked as she sat up on the kitchen counter. Percy smiled before he spoke, remembering the day he first tried blue food.

"We went to the beach one day, and my mom made cookies when we came back. My dad had a crazy idea and told her to put the food coloring in some of the batter, and BAM! The famous Jackson Family blue cookies were born. Then my dad went into mad scientist mode and we mixed the coloring into almost anything we ate."

"Jackson Family blue cookies?" Annabeth said with a small laugh

"Yeah, the family business. It's trademarked and patented." He said sheepishly.

"Whatever. When's everyone supposed to be here?" she said and threw her arms around his neck

"I know what you want to do, but I don't think we'll have time. They should be here anytime soon" he said and heard the _Ding_ coming from the door.

"I'll have to wait, I guess. Go get it, Mr. Jackson" Annabeth said and got off the counter, throwing her boyfriend towards the door

To an outsider, Percy's friend group is one of the weirdest you can find. One of his best friends, Charles Beckendorf, is on the swim team with him. He's bigger than Percy, which is rare, and looks like a bully, but he's the exact opposite. Very much like Percy, he's nice to everyone. His other close friend, Grover Underwood, is the exact opposite. He's thin, short, and freaks out and cries a lot, even though no one knew why. Regardless, Percy and Grover connected from the moment they met. And then there's Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang and even though they were only juniors, Percy looked at them as equals.

And then there are the infamous Stoll twins. They both look identical, brown hair and blue eyes, tall but thin. If the two of them are together, you better keep your guard up. They are elite pranksters, but they've always gotten along with Percy. They even let him in on some of their ideas, which they never really did to anyone.

There are even some of Annabeth's friends in their little group, Piper McLean and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They were two rich, beautiful girls, but hated how boys treated them or how the rich girls in school carried themselves. They broke off from the group and befriended Annabeth, and you can pretty much guess what happened from there. When they met Percy's friends, they were welcomed in immediately. Piper fell for Jason, Thalia's brother, and is sure Nico has a crush on Rachel.

As weird as this group could be, Percy enjoyed it and was always grateful he had friends like these. He opened the front door for his cousins, Thalia and Nico.

"What's up, Perce?" Nico greeted Percy "It's all good, Nico"

"Annie!" Thalia said and hugged Annabeth. "Hey, Thals"

The four went to the living room, talking for a while as the apartment filled up slowly. Beckendorf came first with girlfriend Silena Beauregard, Grover and his girlfriend Juniper, Leo came later followed by Frank and his girlfriend Hazel Levesque, and lastly, Piper, Rachel and the Stolls, Connor with his brother Travis and his girlfriend, Katie Gardner. They were all seated around the table, watching TV, eating and talking for a while before Connor got a sheepish grin on his face

"I got an idea!" he said and exchanged a look with Travis. It's like they he knew exactly what his brother planned without saying a word. Connor ran to the kitchen, emptied the rest of his soda and placed the empty bottle on the table.

"Oh no" Beckendorf said after seeing the bottle. "Not with them" and pointed to the Stolls.

"What, is Charlie scared of a little truth or dare?" Travis mocked him.

"Of you two? Not at all, do your worst"

"What the hell, man?" Percy hissed at him, but Beckendorf just raised his hand in defense.

"What's wrong with them?" Rachel asked Annabeth

"A lot of things." Rachel just raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"You asked for it" Travis said and spun the bottle, the tip landing on Katie.

"Truth" she said with a smile

"What's my best physical attribute?" Travis asked his girlfriend with a grin.

"I can think of a lot of them" she said and leaned toward her boyfriend.

"Hey!" Thalia said and snapped her fingers, "PDA, people!"

"Fine. Later" Travis said and Katie spun the bottle, landing on Beckendorf.

"Dare" he said confidently

"Call the local pizza place and tell the person who picks up you want to make out with them" she said with a grin, much like Travis, and eyed the couple.

"Easy" ,dialed the number. "Hello? Yes, I would like to make out with you." He said in an elegant voice and everyone had to stifle their laughs. "What? What do you mean why? Because I love you. Wait, no sir, it's not a prank, don't hang up!" he said as everyone laughed. "Well, that was weirder then I expected" he said and spun the bottle again, landing on Percy.

"Truth"

"Hmm…When did you ask Annabeth out and how?"

Annabeth looked at Percy nervously, but he seemed awfully calm. "It was a few days after I met her, I realized I really liked her, so I gave it a shot and she said yes" He said and shot her a reassuring smile. She wanted to sigh in relief, but instead she just put her head on his shoulder, still a little tense. They played for a while longer, and no one could stop laughing when Nico dared Connor to run around the house, wearing his underwear over his pants, and yell 'I'm Superman!'

Connor spun the bottle and it landed on Annabeth, "Dare"

"I dare you…to take any one of the guys here into Percy's room for five minutes". She stood up, offering her hand to Percy and dragging him to his room. She threw him inside, locked the door, jumped on him and kissed him firmly, smiling against his lips. "I've been waiting for that for so long…" Percy breathed out between kisses. They went on a little longer until the stopwatch went off.

"Wait" Percy went to open the door before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"You didn't tell them yet, did you?"

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I just wanted to know" she sighed in relief as they made their way back to the living room.

"How was it, Perce?" Connor asked with a grin

"Shut it, Connor" he said and sat down, pulling Annabeth to his lap.

"Aw, look at them" Travis joined in, mimicking an old lady's voice "So cute!"

"I told you to knock it off" he said with and looked up at them.

"What's the big boy going to do?"

"You two better run. As a matter of fact, I'll give you a head start" he said and stood up, still not breaking his gaze.

"Oh, and then-" Connor started but was interrupted when Percy launched himself at him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down, dude, this isn't funny! Travis, help me out!" he yelped, trying to break Percy's iron grip from his body, but he was no match. Percy was too strong for him.

"Sorry, bro, this is too funny!" he said and sat down next to Katie. Percy started going to his room again, but Connor managed to free his hands and tried pushing off of him.

"Let me out!" he said as everyone laughed behind them. "Put me down, jackass!" he said and hit Percy's back hard. Percy fell, clutching his back, shaking violently as everyone froze.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: There's a little bit of 'hot stuff' at the end of the chapter that may not be suitable for everyone. I'm experimenting with it, so let me know if it's any good.**

Chapter 19

"Perce? Hey, what's wrong, man?" Connor asked, genuinely concerned, as Percy started muttering random words. Annabeth ran next to him and knelt down carefully.

"Percy, it's me" she said as she put a hand on his back gently, but he still flinched back in terror. She looked into his eyes and saw that they weren't focused.

"Get away from me" he muttered quietly and started scooting backwards, she took another small step forward, and he made a desperate turn into his room "Leave me alone…It's not my fault…It wasn't me…Wasn't me…" The gang froze as Annabeth gave them a sad look, "Annabeth, what's wrong?" Grover asked in concern.

"He'll be okay. Just give us a few minutes alone, okay?" They all turned into the living room as Annabeth stepped in Percy's room slowly, closing the door behind her. She saw him in the corner of the room, using a chair desperately as a barrier. She crossed her legs and sat in front of him.

"Percy, its Annabeth. It's okay. Here" she said and reached her hand out to him, "Just take my hand, Percy" He blinked a few times, trying to focus. "Annabeth?" he said and took her hand. He let out a sigh of relief as she sat next to him. He opened his mouth to say something, but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Don't you even think about saying you're sorry." She said as she put a finger over his mouth.

"It's not that…" he said and leaned his head back against the wall. "How do I tell them?"

"We'll do it just like we did with everyone else we've had to tell. It's going to be okay."

"How are they going to look at me like a normal person again?" he said and stood up.

"What do you mean 'like a normal person'? Percy, you're perfectly normal." She said and stood up behind him.

"How can anyone hear my story and say I'm normal?" he said and looked her in the eyes. He raised his shirt up, revealing the knife scar from his mom, "How can anyone look at this and tell me I'm normal?" he raised his sleeves, revealing about a dozen knife scars across his arms, "How can anyone look at these and tell me I'm a normal person? Annabeth, I've been trying to be a normal person for the past two years. And no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I'll never, ever truly feel normal." He said and gave her a sad look. "Even with my friends, even with your parents, I don't feel normal, Annabeth. And I don't know if I ever will."

"You're perfectly normal, Percy. And they're your friends, and I don't think you even know how much they care and adore you. Whatever they thought of you before, I'm sure that won't change. And if it does, they don't deserve to be your friend. Because you're the best friend anyone can ever, ever ask for." She saw him relax and blush a little. She started brushing her finger over his cheeks lightly. "Let's go tell them. Okay?" Percy bit his lip and averted his gaze from hers. "Do you want me to talk with you? You don't have to do this on your own." He gave her a small smile, "That would really help me" she let go of his cheek and offered her hand.

They went to the living room silently. Annabeth had her arms around Percy's back and leaned her head on his side. When they sat down their friends all eyed them with concern, but no one spoke until Annabeth did.

"We have something important we need to tell you. Percy's…" she stopped and bit her lip, looking at Percy for approval. "Are you sure?" she whispered in his ear. He nodded, motioning her to continue. She sighed, thinking of how to break the news to a bunch of her teenage friends.

"Percy's dad…he…he died in a plane crash two years ago." She started and pulled Percy tighter to her. "His mom…she blamed his family. And she…she hit him one night." Everyone was shocked, just looking at Percy.

"That's why my back's sensitive" Percy finished. Connor had his face in his hands for a while, just thinking of what to say. "Percy?" he said as the man in question looked at him.

"I'm really sorry, man. About everything" he apologized, shifting his glare to his bag.

"Don't be" Percy said with a small smile. This was one of the first times anyone saw one of the Stolls be sincere about anything they did. "It was a long time ago."

"Yeah…but…" he said and looked at Travis. They both nodded as Connor pulled a computer out of his bag.

"What's that for?" Nico asked the twins.

"We…we kind of…weren't going to tell you, but after what happened it's only right" they searched for a while and set the computer on the table, turning it towards everyone.

"You're not serious!" Annabeth yelled in frustration, stomping her foot. The Stolls set up a camera in the corner of Percy's room. They recorded everything.

"How'd you even get the camera there?" Beckendorf asked.

"Well, it's called being a master of deception" Connor said with a smirk. Annabeth got off the couch, followed by Percy. They both gave the Stolls their signature terrifying looks, the green and grey eyes that could scare anyone.

"You know, usually I would try and stop you." Annabeth said to Percy as they walked towards the Stolls, backing them into a corner. "But this is priceless." Percy didn't respond, never shifting his gaze from the horrified twins.

"Oh, come on, please!"

"Here, we'll delete it! No one will ever know it happened!"

"The asshole apologized, man!"

"Please don't kill me!" They begged all at the same time. Their hands were covering their faces nervously. "Is your phone here?" Annabeth whispered to Percy. All he did was smile, knowing exactly what his girlfriend was hinting at. They started filming the Stolls as Annabeth drew up a plan in her head. She lowered herself next to Travis and poked his leg

"Travis?"

"Don't hurt me, please!" he said frantically.

"I won't hurt you. Just look at me" she said calmly as the Stolls moved their hands, eyes still closed. "Swear?"

"Yeah" she answered. They opened their eyes to see the couple, phones held out, grinning down at them.

"That was good" Percy said, still filming.

"You filmed us?!" they yelped in frustration and stood up to notice the rest of the gang behind the couple laughing, even Katie.

"Now we're even, Stoll." Annabeth said in a cold tone, took Percy's hand and went back to sit on the couch. She was glad the tension was lifted from the air; she really didn't want things to get awkward. Everyone stayed for a while, played poker and watched a few movies. It was around 1am when the house was completely empty.

"That was fun" Percy yawned and crashed on the couch, eyes half closed. Annabeth lay on top of his back, tracing small patterns on the side of his stomach.

"Can you turn around?" she asked but all Percy did was yawn again.

"What would you do to me if I turn around?"

"I'll make it worth it"

"Nothing is more worth it then a nap…" he said and closed his eyes.

"Percy…" she whispered and kissed his cheek and buried her face between his neck and shoulder "Please? It's just…I really want to kiss you right now…and I know you don't want me to use my powers on you again" she said seductively into his ear. Percy turned himself around, careful not to knock Annabeth over and smiled at her. "You're going to be the death of me someday"

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all" he said and kissed her. They rolled around, twisting and tangling their legs and tongues with their counterparts. Percy's hands were running up and down her sides and reached for the bottom of her shirt slowly. Annabeth took his hand and led it inside, but Percy pulled away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She breathed out and flipped them so she was on top again. Percy slid his hands in her shirt slowly and Annabeth felt herself shiver as his hand met her skin. "God" she moaned and bit her lip. It was only now she realized how long she's been waiting for this. Percy's hands slid up her torso slowly, nearing but never touching her chest. She started getting frustrated, almost like he was teasing her.

"Damn it, Percy" she said and guided his hand to her breasts. He pulled away again, giving her a caring look, but she covered his mouth before he could speak.

"It's okay," she said with a reassuring smile and his eyes relaxed, "I love you Percy, I want you to. It's okay" He leaned in and kissed her again and touched her breasts slowly. She felt his hand shivering against her skin and smiled into the kiss. They flipped around some more, laughing and kissing until they couldn't keep going.

"You really know how to take care of a girl, Percy." Annabeth said, still on top, rubbing his cheeks gently.

"That's because I love you." He muttered into her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"2am"

There was silence for a while until Annabeth spoke, "Percy, I'm tired"

"You can stay the night if you want"

"I think I will…" she breathed and nuzzled her head on his neck like a pillow and wrapped her arms around him, making herself comfortable and nearly falling asleep.

"You know I don't mind you using me as your mattress, but it isn't very comfortable for me on the couch" he said as he rolled her off of him slowly.

"But I don't want to walk…" she whined into one of the pillows.

"Come on, it's just a little bit to my room."

Annabeth opened her arms toward him, "Carry me?"

"You're using me, Wise Girl. You know I can't say no to you"

"Then carry me"

"Fine…"Percy sighed in defeat as Annabeth smiled groggily, "But only because I love you" He picked her up like a bride off the couch and went to his room. He set Annabeth down on the bed gently and kissed her forehead. He turned to leave before she grabbed his hand and pulled him back to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was just…"

"Stay with me" she whispered with her eyes shut. "I want you next to me"

All Percy did was smile and curl up next to his Wise Girl, pulling her tighter to him and kissing the back of her head lightly. She stole his pillow and half his blanket but he didn't care. He had Annabeth next to him, and that's all that mattered as he fell to a peaceful slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few days later, Third Person POV

This was a day Percy really didn't plan for. His Aunt Christie texted him earlier, telling him she has important business to take care of and that she'll be home late. He spent the entire day at home alone since Annabeth had an architecture test the next day.

Flashback -

"_Percy, stop!" Annabeth gasped, removing her boyfriend's grip from around her waist "I need to study"_

_Percy sat on the floor, crossing his legs and arms, pouting like a little kid. Annabeth sat in front of him and smiled, she thought he looked adorable._

"_Stupid architecture test" Percy muttered to himself_

"_Percy, it's a really big deal to me. I'll make you a deal: Just let me study and when I'm done I'll come over to your place, we'll hang out and I'll kiss you all you want." He didn't respond and just sat there. She leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly._

"_Fine…" he grumbled to himself._

"_For the record, you look really cute when you do that"._

End of flashback -

He sat in the living room, watching TV when he heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Christie yelled in a cheerful tone as Jeff walked behind her.

"Hey, guys" he said and got up to greet his relatives, "You sound happy."

"I'm VERY happy, but it kind of involves you. I'll tell you in a second."

They went to the living room, sitting down on the couch, when Percy started thinking about what could be so important. Christie and Jeff sat down in front of him, sorting through their thoughts, thinking of how to break the news.

"Percy, do you remember that important project we were working on?"

"Yeah, it was that medical thing, what about it?"

"We sent it in, and my professor really liked it. He even sent it out to Harvard." Even Percy's eyebrows rose. He wasn't very academical, but he knew almost everything there is to know about Harvard from Annabeth. "They were really impressed and wanted to see the rest of our portfolios." She took a deep breath. "Percy, they offered us to move out there and take an advanced medical course" she said with a glow in her eyes and a smile.

"That's great, guys!" he leaned forward and gave them a hug. "But how does it involve me?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Percy, it's a 3 year program. We'll have to move out to Cambridge." Percy was still slightly confused.

"I still don't get how that has anything to do with me. I can stay here, can't I?"

"That's the problem. We called and told your uncles, and they want you to move back to Virginia with them" Jeff said grimly.

"No…no, no, no" Percy said and covered his face. He got up and walked around the room frantically. "I can't. I can't move back there. Damn it, I can't!" he said and hit the wall in frustration.

"Percy, calm down"

"How can I calm down? Huh? How? Just when my life was beginning to shape out, just when I realized that people could look at me and not laugh, someone comes by and shits on all of it! No, I'm in a great mood. I'm calm."

"Percy, look at me. I never said you can't stay here." Christie said and looked at him. "I'll fight for it, as hard as I can. We'll convince your uncles that you can stay. You'll be eighteen soon, the apartment isn't a problem, you still have your savings and the money passed down from your dad's will. Okay? We'll fight for it" She tried convincing him. She tried telling him it'll be okay.

"Whatever…" he muttered and went to his room. He picked up a basketball and headphones and went back to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked

"To calm down" Percy said and shut the door before Jeff could respond.

"What do we do?" Christie asked after a long silence

"We just have to convince them that he can stay on his own. If they don't want him to stay, it's a problem. You know how stubborn Zeus can be." He said and heard the doorbell ring. "Do you think it's him?"

"No, but I have an idea." Christie answered and went to open the door. Annabeth was on the other side, tapping the screen on her phone.

"Hey, Chris" she said and hugged her.

"Hey, Annabeth, It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too. Is Percy here? He hasn't answered any of my calls or messages."

"No, he left a little while ago. I think he might be in the park."

"Okay, thanks. I'll go find him" Annabeth said and made her way to Central Park. She walked up the familiar path, the one she took with Percy when she first came here, and noticed the basketball courts on the right. She recognized the black hoodie and the shorts of one of the players.

She walked to him slowly, "Percy?" she called out, but he didn't turn. "Percy?" she tried again, louder this time. He shot the ball and it hit the rim, rolling toward Annabeth. She caught it and smiled at him as he turned around, pulling his earphones out, "I think this might be yours"

"Hey" he said grimly and took the ball.

"You haven't texted or called back all day"

"I'm sorry, I didn't keep track of my phone" he said again in monotone voice, not meeting her eyes.

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" he tried shooting again but Annabeth grabbed his wrists and turned him so he faced her.

"What's bothering you?" she asked, but he still looked straight ahead. He messed with his hair nervously and met her eyes.

"Chris and Jeff got an offer to go to an advanced medical course at Harvard."

"That's amazing! What's wrong with that?"

"That I might lose you" he said and sat on one of the benches, burying his face in his hands.

"What do you mean lose me? Percy, I'm never leaving you" she sat next to him with an arm around his waist.

"It's not you. It's me. My uncles want me back home in Virginia. And I don't want to go, Annabeth."

"Then tell them. You're almost eighteen, Percy. You can stay here. You can even live with me if you need to."

"It's not that simple. My uncles are stubborn, Annabeth. If they want me there so badly, and we can't convince them, there's nothing anyone can do, and I don't know what I'll do without you there." Annabeth felt the tears leave her eyes. The thought of losing Percy was too big to bear right now.

"Let's go back to your place. We'll talk to Chris, we can figure this out. Look at me Percy" she said and he looked up at her, uncertainty and sadness in his expression. She rubbed his cheeks gently, "You're not leaving me, Percy. I love you, and you're staying with me. My parents have friends that can help us if we need to. It's going to be okay, Percy." She said in a calm voice and kissed him lightly. "Let's go home"

The walk home was rather silent, and Annabeth used the time to try and draw out a plan. They got back to the house and she had a pretty good idea of what they could do.

"Hey Chris, Hi Jeff!" she called from the door.

"So you found him" Christie said and appeared in the front door, followed by Jeff.

"Yeah, and I have a plan" she said as they moved to the living room. Percy went to change out of his sweaty clothes and shower as Annabeth explained her plan to the adults. When he walked into the kitchen he saw a pile of files and papers on the floor, Annabeth, Christie and Jeff skimming and reading all of them like pros.

"What's all this for?" he asked.

"I think we got it…" Jeff said in a hopeful voice.

"Got what?"

"Yeah, this could work" Christie nodded in agreement.

"I'm right here, people"

"Wait, can you hand me that folder again?" Christie asked Jeff and reached out. She read through the documents and closed it. "Yep"

"Um…I'm still here"

"We worked out a plan so you can stay here" Annabeth said and hugged him, "See? I told you it's going to be fine"

"So what's the catch?"

"Well, Percy, there are two plans, actually." Jeff started and handed him a sheet of paper. Thank god he memorized it by heart so Percy didn't have to read it. "Being an only son, your dad passed his belongings and savings to you." He started and pointed to a Poseidon's will, "We put them in a savings account for you about two years ago in case you'll ever need them. It seems we have enough money for you to cover paying for the apartment and for a tuition, but you'll have to work part time down the road. The other plan is to sell the apartment, stay with Annabeth for a little bit, and then branch out to your own place. I'm more in favor of the first, since we still have to convince your uncles you can take care of yourself, and we don't have enough time to sell the place."

"When are you two leaving?"

"In a few days, but that doesn't really matter until you earn your uncle's approval" Percy scratched his head, thinking over the plan they just laid out.

"Where's the phone? I have to make a call"

"Are you sure?" Christie asked and handed him a phone, "You don't have to do this alone"

"I'm sure. This is the one thing I _have_ to do on my own. You said I need to earn his trust, and I think this is the best way to do it; to tell him myself." Percy sat on the couch and dialed Uncle Zeus' number.

"Hello?" he heard from the other side of the line

"Hey uncle, it's Percy"

"Percy! It's good to hear from you. I was about to call you later, we have something important to discuss" he said and Percy felt his heart start beating faster. "We heard your aunt is going to an advanced course and we would like you to come back home, maybe work with your cousins in a few years."

Percy gulped, feeling a big lump go down his throat. Annabeth noticed and started rubbing his cheek, and he started calming down at her touch. Having her around made everything easier. "With all due respect, I'll have to decline" he said and closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the answer.

"And why's that? Wouldn't you like being here with your family?"

Percy took a deep breath before speaking, "The family is everything to me, uncle. And I miss all of you. But I feel like I've matured enough so that I can stay here alone, I already have everything planned out. And there are friends I made here, connections that I can't break." He said and looked over at Annabeth, "You remember Annabeth, right?"

"I do, Thalia's mentioned her to me a few times. What about her?"

"I love her, Uncle Zeus" he said as she stared at him, "And I don't want to leave her. I just can't bring myself to do it. I don't think you know how much she's done for me since I met her. She helped me get over dad's accident. I couldn't have done it on my own, uncle. She's the only reason I even consider not going back home. And it would hurt both of us if I left." There was a small pause and the world seemed to freeze, everyone anticipating a response.

Annabeth held Percy tighter with every word he said. She didn't expect him to say those things to his uncle. Percy put the phone on speaker and heard a sigh from the other side of the line. The words broke through Zeus and touched his heart.

"I guess you're right, Percy" Zeus said, "There are some connections we really can't break. I only realized that after my brother's accident. You may stay if you wish"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

'_You may stay…', _the words ran through Annabeth's head over and over as she held back an excited squeal and jumped her boyfriend, nearly knocking him off the couch. She kissed his cheek and threw her arms around his neck, pulling his toward hers head tightly.

"_I can't breathe" _Percy mouthed and pointed to his neck. Annabeth let go of him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you so much, uncle. I really, really appreciate it"

"And remember, Percy, we're always here for you. Never hesitate to call if you need anything. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon"

"Thank you" he said and hung up. Annabeth jumped him, knocking him over and kissed him tightly. She was half-laughing-half-crying; her eyes full of tears as she looked at Percy in the eyes before immediately pulling him close again. "You're not leaving me" she muttered in his ear quietly, her voice cracking

"Never" he whispered back and hugged her. Jeff and Christie looked at the two and smiled. Percy sat up as Annabeth let go, still slightly tearing. He wiped her tears away gently with his sleeve before she pecked him lightly.

"I love you, Wise Girl"

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain"

"That went well, didn't it?" Christie asked Percy in a cheerful voice

"Well?" Percy asked and pointed at Annabeth, "I think she might have your answer"

"I was expecting it to be a little longer, considering how stubborn you said he is" Annabeth said, "But I'm just so happy"

Percy gave her a smile, "What do you say we go out to eat? All of us, to celebrate"

"Sounds good. Chris?" Jeff said.

"I'm in"

"Annabeth?" Percy asked with a smile

"Of course I'm coming" she said and smiled back at him.

"Great! Where do you guys want to go?" Jeff asked

"Meat!" Percy said with a grin, "Burgers, steaks, ribs, anything, I'm starving!"

"I'm with Percy" Annabeth agreed

"Me too" Christie said

"Awesome, we'll leave in a few." Jeff said and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen as Christie opened her laptop. Annabeth followed Percy back to his room. He sat down and pulled a guitar off the wall. He played for a while, Annabeth just listening, until her eyes lit up.

"Can you do me a favor, Percy?"

"Anything"

"Can you record yourself playing so I can use it as my ringtone?"

"Uh..." he said and scratched his head. He didn't like showing off, and never really told anyone he plays guitar. Annabeth, on the other hand, really, really wanted him to. She looked at him with her big, beautiful grey eyes. "Percy?" she said and tilted her head sideways, letting her curls cascade down one of her shoulders.

"Not again…" Percy muttered to himself and looked down at the floor, averting his eyes from her. She just walked up to him and grabbed his face, tilting it up towards her. She took the guitar from him, hung it on the wall, and straddled him. Percy started breathing unevenly as she smiled down at him.

"Do you love me, Percy?" she asked and played with his hair, putting her lips inches away from his. Percy tried responding as best he could, but forgot how to speak, "I…oh…uh…ah…" he stuttered as Annabeth kissed him, letting her tongue explore his mouth.

"You'll do that for me. Won't you?" she asked, not breaking from his eyes. Percy started shivering lightly as he looked at her, stunned. "I love you, Percy" she said and kissed him again, "Please?" All Percy did was nod nervously as she kissed him yet again and stepped away slowly. He looked around in a daze, his eyes out of focus, until he saw Annabeth smiling at him.

"It's not funny, Wise Girl. Now I don't want to do this for you now"

"Do you want me to do it again?"

"No, no! Don't." he said in horror as Annabeth laughed, "No, seriously, please don't"

"Fine, I won't. For now…" she said and smiled.

"What song where you thinking of?" he asked.

"What songs do you know?"

"I know a lot. And even if I don't I can learn it quickly" She scratched her temple, thinking of what song she wanted as Percy played a few riffs, warming up his hands.

"How about…Hotel California?"

"Good choice. Hold this for a second" he said and handed her his guitar.

"Why is this so heavy?" she asked as she examined the guitar. A white body with golden stripes running up and down (**A/N: For a visual reference, look up a Schecter Synyster Custom)**.

"It's carved out of one big piece of wood instead of two, so it's heavy" he said as he looked through his stuff. He pulled out a few cords and an amp. He plugged all the wires to his amp and computer and took the guitar from Annabeth. He opened a few programs and plugged in a pair of headphones to test the sound and handed them to Annabeth.

"Is there any specific part you like?"

"Just the chorus would be great, but don't you need to hear what you're playing?"

"I'll be fine" he said, pressed a few buttons and started playing. Annabeth closed her eyes and swayed slowly to the music, enjoying every bit of it, especially because it was her boyfriend playing. She was still swaying when the music stopped and Percy tapped her shoulder.

"Annabeth?"

"Why'd you stop?" she whined, "I really liked it"

"We don't have time, but I promise I'll play for you later. Give me the phone so I can put the song on". Annabeth handed him her phone and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, Seaweed Brain"

"You're welcome, Wise Girl"

"Percy, are you two ready?" The teens heard Christie yell from the living room.

"Yeah, give us a second!" Percy yelled back and handed Annabeth her phone. "Let's see how it sounds" he said and called her as the ringtone blasted through the speakers. Annabeth answered and motioned for Percy to put the phone to his ear.

"I love you, Percy"

"I love you too, Annabeth." He said and kissed her. They made their way to the doorway where they joined Christie and Jeff.

"Outback or Applebee's?" Jeff asked

"You guys pick"

"Sounds good" Jeff said as the he four made their way out of the apartment. They got in his SUV, Christie took the shotgun seat as Percy sat next to Annabeth in the back, sharing a seatbelt. She leaned her head on his shoulder and laced her arms around his body, "I'm so glad you're staying."

"Me too" he said and ran fingers up and down her hair. He lay his head on the window and closed his eyes until he felt pain from his cheek. "Ow!" he yelped in pain and looked at his girlfriend, "Annabeth Chase, did you just pinch my cheek?" he asked and looked at her. She was playing with and massaging his cheeks lightly, a huge smile on her face.

"I think I did, Percy Jackson"

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"They're really soft. And I just really, really wanted to."

"It hurt, you know" he said and she kissed his cheek.

"Better?"

"Better" he said and laid his head on the window again, falling asleep with Annabeth's touch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Perce, wake up. We're here" he heard Christie's voice call to him. He grunted and shifted, stretching his arms and legs.

"What took so long? It's a ten minute ride but it felt like an hour" he asked, opening the door and getting out of the car slowly. He noticed Annabeth sitting on a bench next to the restaurant's main door, talking to his step-uncle.

"A lot of traffic, apparently. Come on, I'm starving" Chris responded as they made their way to the door. "Table for four, please" she said to the waiter politely. They followed her to a booth and sat down. They small talked for a while until Percy saw a familiar figure walked through the door and froze. Annabeth must've seen him stare ahead, since he ignored her.

"Percy? What's wrong?"

"He's here"

"Who's-" she started and looked to the door, "Oh…"

"Who's he?" Christie and Jeff asked in unison.

"I'll tell you guys later." Annabeth said and grabbed Percy's hand. "It's okay, Percy. If he walks by, just don't look at him." She whispered to him as he kept his head down, but of course, he didn't get the message.

"Well, hello there, princess" Luke said with a smirk. He had completely unnecessary sunglass on, a black biker's jacket, blue jeans and a white shirt. He had two cheerleaders clung onto his hands.

"Don't call me princess, Luke" she growled at him, "What do you want?"

"Why don't you come join us?"

"I'm with my boyfriend here" she said and put her hand on Percy's back

"I don't see anyone." Luke said. Percy got up and looked him dead in the eyes. He was sick of Luke flirting with Annabeth right in front of him.

"I see you aren't happy with the stitches you got, Castellan. I'll gladly bust up your other eye"

"I wasn't talking to you, Jackson. The girl said she's with friends, I would like to meet them" he said and sat next to Annabeth, completely ignoring Percy. He grabbed Luke's shoulder and pulled him back up, "Oh, I'll introduce you to them" he said with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Percy, don't." Annabeth said, restraining her boyfriend. Luke started laughing and mocking him.

"So you're going to let a girl hold you back? That's no way to avoid a fight, you coward"

"Just listen to my voice, Percy, okay? Don't pay him attention. Just look at me. Pretend he isn't here" Annabeth said as Percy focused intently on her voice. The whole room seemed to go on mute, Annabeth being the only voice in his head. "Just breathe and relax, Percy. You don't have to get angry, you can control it" he heard Annabeth say. He looked up after a while and saw Jeff and Christie talking to Luke, making him slowly back out of the restaurant. Annabeth led him back to their seats and kissed his cheek, "Good job, Seaweed Brain" she said and pulled him closer.

"Thanks. I have the greatest girl in the world helping me. You should meet her someday." He joked as they both laughed. Jeff came and sat back down looking frustrated.

"What's the deal with that kid, Percy?" he asked, not beating around the bush.

"It's kind of a long story, but when we moved here he bullied me. I was having an attack in the bathroom and he took pictures and sent them all over school. A week after I started dating Annabeth I saw him kiss her against her will, so I choked and elbowed him. And then he did what he did to my dad's grave, but it's only been getting better since then.

"That's good to hear" he said and fist bumped with Percy, "You controlled yourself really well."

"Well, it's not only me" he said and smiled at Annabeth. They kept talking until their food came, which is when all talking stopped as everyone enjoyed their meals. They paid the bill and made their way back to Jeff's car. Annabeth was playing with Percy's cheeks as he stroked her blonde hair.

"Thanks for earlier, by the way."

"No problem" she sighed as he kissed her head.

"But what if you aren't there next time?"

"Well, think of it this way: It's not worth it. If you hit him, it won't make you feel any better, so don't do it, and don't pay him attention because he doesn't deserve it and he isn't worth your time. He's looking for excuses to mess with you. Just don't feed the beast, Percy." She said as he chuckled.

"I'll remember that one. You're the best" he said and hugged her tightly.

"I've been told" Annabeth sighed as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A week later, Third Person POV

"Is there anything else?" Annabeth heard Percy yell as she stepped closer to the apartment.

"No, everything's checked off" She heard a faint yell call back. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" she heard Percy yell and opened the door. She was greeted with about eight suitcases on the floor.

"Hey, Wise Girl" Percy called from the other side of the suitcases, blocking their way to each other.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain"

"I wasn't expecting you here" Percy said and smiled

"I thought I'll be nice and help you guys out, but it looks like I'm late"

"Yeah" He said and looked at the mass of luggage on the floor. "You know, I would come over and kiss you right now, but I'm stuck"

"It's fine, we'll have time for that later" Annabeth said and chuckled.

"…Yeah, in like, five minutes. I'll be down in a second" They heard Christie's voice, talking to someone on the phone, "Oh, it's good to see you, Annabeth. What brings you here besides my nephew?" she said and punched his arm

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"It's good seeing you too, Chris. I just thought I'll come help you guys out, I'm not here to see him."

"I'm right here!"

"That's very sweet of you. I was about to give this to Percy so he can give it to you, but since you're here I'll do it myself" she said and reached in her pocket, pulling out a key and tossing it to her.

"You're giving me a key?" Annabeth asked, a little shocked.

"I know I can trust you" Christie said and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much, Chris."

"It's nothing. Perce, help me get these downstairs" she commanded and Percy nodded. Soon enough, the sea of bags was gone. Percy loaded the last few in the trunk of the car and looked at his relatives.

"This is it" he said grimly and felt a tear rolling down his cheek, "I'll miss you guys" his voice cracked lightly as they both hugged him.

"We love you, Percy." Christie said.

"I love you guys too. You'll come visit, right?"

"I don't know if we'll have the time, Percy. But we'll call whenever we can. I promise."

"Okay. Have fun" he said and pulled back slowly, watching them get in the car and drive off. He turned to face Annabeth and took her hand as they went upstairs.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked as Percy closed the door, noticing a tear leave his eye.

"I'm fine. I just didn't know it would be this hard" he wiped a few tears away and Annabeth hugged him, "But I'm happy I'm still here with you"

"Me too, and I love you. You know, I'm always here for you, whatever you need. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. And I love you too" he said and kissed her. "Where were we?" he asked as Annabeth got a seductive look in her eyes. She bit him bottom lip lightly, "Right here" she whispered and kissed him again.

Fast forward, Percy's birthday, a few days later -

Percy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and answered, not bothering to even check who it was.

"_What do you want?"_

"**Whoa, you aren't in a good mood are you?"**

"_Wise Girl?"_

"**Who else, Seaweed Brain?"**

"_No one. What made you decide it was a good idea to wake me up so early?"_

"**My parents are out of town and the twins are sick, I need someone to help me watch them."**

"_Alright, I'll get dressed and come by"_

"**Thanks. I love you"**

"_I love you too." _Percy said as the call went dead. He changed into a simple white shirt and jeans, put on a sports jacket, and left for Annabeth's. He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, until Matthew opened.

"Oh, hey Percy." He said groggily

"Hey, bud. How are you feeling?"

"Not good"

"You don't sound too good either. Where's your brother?"

"Still asleep."

"And your sister?"

"She went to the bathroom for a second."

"Alright, I'll go say hi." Percy said and went to Annabeth's room. The house was awfully quiet, not like usual when the twins are screaming and playing while watching TV. He opened the door to his girlfriend's room and was surprised to find the lights closed. He flicked them on and was immediately knocked down to the floor and had his wrists pinned to the floor.

"What the-" he tried yelling but his mouth was shut tight by a pair of familiar lips

"Shut up, Percy" Annabeth said and kept kissing him.

"Your brothers aren't really sick are they?" He managed to squeeze out when they stopped for air.

"Of course not"

"And your parents?"

"In their room"

"Why'd you wake me up then?"

"Because" she said and trailed kisses along his jaw, "Today is a special day"

"It is?" Percy asked, playing along with Annabeth.

"Yeah…It's my best friend's birthday"

"I guess it is" he said and ran his hands up her waist, kissing her as he did.

"Happy birthday, Percy"

"Thanks, Annabeth"

"Do you have anything planned for today?" she asked and ran her fingers around his cheeks and jaw

"Nothing really, expect for getting up from the floor. Why?"

"What do you say…we go out, you and me, for the rest of today? And we have fun."

"As long as I'm with you, it's perfect." Percy said. Annabeth smiled and leaned in to kiss him but he put a hand on her forehead. "Can I get up first?"

"Only if you kiss me first" she said and Percy leaned in quickly to give her a half hearted peck. "There, can I get up now?"

"No" Annabeth said with an evil smirk, "Kiss me like you mean it" Percy rolled his eyes and kissed her again, pouring all his passion and love for her into it. "That wasn't good enough" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"You can't be serious"

"I'm not. You can get up, Seaweed Brain" she said, got off him and extended her hand. She shoved him against the door and kissed him again before going to the living room. The house was as noisy as usual, the twins playing video games as Mrs. Chase watched from the dining area.

"Good morning, Percy. Happy birthday"

"Thanks Mrs. Chase"

"I guess you two are going to go out soon, so I won't interrupt. Have fun"

"Thanks, mom. I'll see you later" Annabeth said as she dragged Percy through the door. She pulled his head down and crashed her lips with his as soon as it closed.

"What is WITH you today? Not that I mind, but you're not usually like this."

"I just really, really missed you" she said and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a few days"

"That's because you said you had school stuff"

"That's because I planned for today"

"Stop being so organized, Wise Girl. It might wear off on me someday" Percy joked as they walked downstairs towards Annabeth's car. She got in the driver's seat as Percy sat next to her.

"Give me your phone" she commanded

"Um…okay." He said and handed his phone over, "Why?"

"I like your music" Annabeth said as she plugged the cord into Percy's phone.

"Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions! If I would tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

"Stop being right all the time" he said and laid his head on the window. They drove for a few minutes before pulling up at Central Park.

"We had to take a car to come here?" Percy asked in confusion.

"I said no questions"

"But-"

"No questions, Percy." She said and put a hand over his mouth.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat, but to Annabeth it sounds like "Phmm"

"What was that?" she asked, removing her hand from his mouth.

"I said no questions" he said and mimicked a girl's voice as he earned a punch on the arm. Annabeth parked and popped the trunk open, pulling out a blanket and a basket.

"You really did think of everything" Percy said with a smile as he took the basket from his girlfriend.

"Only the best for my Seaweed Brain" She said and kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They made their way up the trail that overlooked the Reservoir, their favorite spot under a pine tree. They spread out the blanket and started eating, looking out into the river.

"This is really good" Percy said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Annabeth noticed and stole it.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain"

"Hey! That's mine" he said as Annabeth took a sip.

"Well, it's mine now. Get yourself another one" she said as Percy pouted.

"Fine" he said and stole her uneaten sandwich and held it behind his head.

"Give it back!" Annabeth said and reached for her food.

"You give me my drink back"

"But it's mine" she said stubbornly.

"Then this is mine"

"Give it to me!"

"Nope" Percy said with a smirk.

"Fine" Annabeth said and kissed him. She pulled his hand down towards her and put the soon forgotten sandwich on the blanket. Percy pulled her down so he was laying on the grass and stroked her hair.

"It's funny how a fight between us can end like this" he said with a smile.

"It's the best way to end it"

"I never said it isn't" he said, and she kissed him again. They went back to eating, sharing their food this time. Once they were done they leaned on the tree in each other's arms, looking out into the river.

"I can spend the rest of the day like this" Percy said. Annabeth's head was on his lap, hugging his thighs like a pillow.

"Too bad we can't"

"We can't?"

"You're so slow. We still have plans for today, remember?" she asked and looked up at him.

"Sorry, sorry. You wiped my brain out when you kissed me"

"I don't think that's possible, Percy. You didn't have much up there anyways" Annabeth said and poked the side of his stomach. She stood up and gave Percy her hand, "Come on, we have a long day"

Percy took her hand and got up. They organized their things and went back to Annabeth's car. They drove down Park Avenue, humming and singing along to the radio. They took a turn up to 5th avenue, and Annabeth parked on the side of the street, and they walked down the avenue for a while. Percy felt like his life was going to end when Annabeth managed to pull him into an American Eagle store.

"Is that all?" Percy asked as he looked at the shirts she was holding.

"For me"

"What do you mean 'for me'?"

"I found a few things that I think will fit you really well"

"No" he said and turned around, walking away. Annabeth grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards with her toward the men's section. "Annabeth I don't want to" he whined as she threw a shirt and jeans at him.

"Just try it, Seaweed Brain" she said and kissed him.

"I can't"

"Why not? What's wrong with it?" Percy bit his lip and whispered in her ear, "The sleeves are short". Annabeth looked at him sincerely, "How could I forget? I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, it's ju-" she apologized, but Percy cut her off.

"It's fine" he said with a smile and kissed her forehead as they made their way to the cash register. Annabeth put her things down.

"That'll be 59.95" the cashier said. She reached for her wallet, but Percy beat her to it and put his credit card on the counter.

"I'm paying." She said and reached for the card.

"I don't think so" said Percy and grabbed her wrists

"Percy, you can't just-" she started, but Percy covered her mouth with his hand.

"You don't get to talk now"

"Is everything okay, sir?" the cashier asked.

"Yeah, she's just being really stubborn"

A few muffled groans, protests and elbows later, they were out of the store, and Percy finally let her go.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked and glared at him, "It's your birthday. You didn't have to pay for my things"

"It doesn't matter if it's my birthday or not, Wise Girl. I want to treat you well."

"But-" she tried protesting but was interrupted by his lips.

"WE are having fun today. Not just me"

"Fine" Annabeth sighed, "On one condition" she said, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer.

"Anything"

"One more kiss" she said and smiled, and Percy kissed her lovingly.

"You know you didn't have to ask right?"

"I know" she said and kissed his cheek. They put their arms around each other's waists as they walked down the streets. They spent the entire day outside together, chatting, laughing and enjoying each other. They made their way back to the car when Annabeth smiled, remembering the surprise she'd planned. Percy opened the door but she stopped him, closing it again and leaning on him against the car. She kissed him and reached in her back pocket, pulling out a pair of tickets, and slid them in the back of Percy's jeans. He was so focused on the kiss he didn't even notice. They both pulled away, resting their foreheads on one another's and staring into each other's eyes.

"There's one more surprise, Percy"

"There is?"

"Yeah" she said and kissed him lightly, "Check your pockets" she whispered as Percy put his hands in his front pockets.

"I don't feel anything besides my phone and my keys"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain" she said and rolled her eyes, "All of them" Percy searched his back pockets and pulled out the two tickets to the Knicks game that night.

"You got us tickets to the game?" he asked and smiled at her, "You're amazing"

"And so are you" she replied and kissed him. He started sliding his hands down to the bottom of her shirt when she pulled away, putting a finger on his lips.

"Not now" she whispered in his ear and bit his lip lightly, "We'll have plenty of time for that later." She teased him. They got in the car and drove to Madison Square Garden.

Fast forward -

"God damn it!" Percy said in frustration as they got in the car. "They didn't have to lose by a point. One point" he said and raised a finger up, "One!"

"Relax, Percy" Annabeth said with a smile, turning on the ignition. "It's just a game"

"But it was one point! If he didn't take that stupid shot with 10 seconds to go maybe they could've won."

"You watch way too much basketball" she said and slapped his arm.

"You study way too much architecture" he retorted back.

"Touché" she said and Percy turned on the radio. The ride home was rather quiet, mostly because the two were exhausted.

Annabeth parked in front of Percy's apartment and walked up with him, she even invited herself in. Percy didn't mind, for obvious reasons. They watched a movie for a bit, but it didn't last very long. They decided making out on the couch was a better idea. They let their hands explore each other's bodies, touching and teasing. Percy had her pinned down to the couch, exploring her upper body with his hands and her mouth with his tongue. Annabeth had to try her best to hold back moans and try to breathe evenly, but it was hard when she was so turned on. Percy stopped for a moment and looked in her eyes.

"What?" Annabeth asked, slightly frustrated, wanting more.

"You just look really beautiful today"

"How beautiful?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world" he said and kissed her nose.

"Why don't you prove it to me?" she said seductively. Percy smiled and kissed her again. He started working on a hickie on the side of her neck, sucking lightly on her skin. She moaned in pleasure and pulled his head closer.

"I want the world to know you're mine" he whispered in her ear. She pushed him off of her once he was done, sat up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Someone's excited" she said when her thigh made contact with Percy's area under the belt, and she clipped his jeans with her thumbs. She moved her hands to his shirt, pushing it up slowly, but Percy stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with raised eyebrows. The lust in her eyes replaced with compassion.

"It's just…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Percy avoided her eyes and looked around nervously.

"I love you, but…I'm…"

"Not ready to go that far yet?" she finished the sentence for him. He nodded slowly, still not meeting her eyes. She tilted his face up and kissed him, "It's okay, Percy. I'm glad you told me". She unwrapped her legs from around him, sat beside him and hugged his side. "I love kissing you. I had fun"

"Me too" he said with a smile and kissed her hair as they finished watching the rest of the movie they abandoned. Annabeth kissed Percy one more time before getting off the couch as they walked slowly to the door.

"Thanks for today" he said and hugged her, "It was amazing".

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she pulled away and kissed his cheek, "Call me" Annabeth said with a smile.

"Of course" he replied and watched his girlfriend walk away.

And at that moment, he knew he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is an experimental chapter I'm doing, like 2 dual conversations happening at the same time.**_ The italics represent the guys, _**The bold represents the girls.** _**Italics and bold together represent Percy and Annabeth. **_****I've never personally had this discussion in my life, so if it sucks, sue me.****

Chapter 24, A few months later, around prom time

"**Hey, Annie! How was the night with prince charming?" Rachel asked as Annabeth walked into her room.**

"**What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked, trying to avoid the question. She ended up staying in Percy's place most of the time since his aunt moved out, which included last night.**

"**You know exactly what we're talking about" Piper said and led her over to a chair.**

"**Not you too" Annabeth sighed and sat down. "Look, nothing happened last night" she said honestly.**

"**Really?" Silena asked and stood up, joining the pair. All three girls were standing there, blocking Annabeth's way.**

"**Yes, really"**

"**Are you sure?" Piper butted in.**

"**Yes, I'm sure"**

"**Because the hoodie says otherwise" Piper said and pointed to the 'Goode Swim Team' hoodie Annabeth burrowed from Percy the night before.**

"**And what's this?" Rachel asked with a laugh and poked a love bite Percy left on the side of Annabeth's neck.**

"_Sup, Perce?" Beckendorf asked as Percy walked up the stairs leading to the Reservoir. They agreed to meet there, along with Grover and Jason, to go for a run._

"_Nothing new, why?"_

"_Just wondering" Beckendorf lied, "Let's start, boys" he said and they started running._

"_Did any of you guys get dates to the prom yet?" Jason asked, right out of left field._

"_Well, I'm going with Silena, but I haven't asked her yet. Why?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing" he said as all three looked over at Percy._

"_Uh…is something wrong?" he asked in confusion._

"**You can see it?" Annabeth asked and blushed.**

"**I wonder how many people saw it on the way here…" Rachel teased.**

"**No, no, no" Annabeth said and frantically brushed her hair over her left shoulder, checking in the mirror to see if the hickie was fully concealed, "What about now?"**

"**Relax, Annie, I was just playing." she said and sat down.**

"**Well, it wasn't funny." She said and joined her friends.**

"**Did you girls get any dates to prom yet?" Silena asked in an instant.**

"**I'm going with Jason. What about you Rach?"**

"**I haven't thought of anyone yet"**

"**What about Nico?" Silena asked.**

"**Rach, do it. He has a crush on you, everyone can see it"**

"**I'll think about it" Rachel said and looked at Annabeth. The two other girls joined and stared at Annabeth as well.**

"**What?"**

"_We were wondering" Grover said, "If you got a date to the prom yet"_

"_Not yet" Percy said and looked at the ground, avoiding his friends._

"_Is there anyone you thought of asking?" Beckendorf asked._

"_What the hell do you guys want?" Percy said in frustration and looked up to his friends, "Why's prom suddenly so important?"_

"_We were wondering if you were going" Jason defended, "That's all"_

"_I told you I don't have a date yet, so no. I'm not going"_

"_Are you sure you don't have a date?" Grover asked._

"_Who are you going with Grover?"_

"_Juniper"_

"_How many times did it take you to ask her?"_

"_Seven, but that's not the point" he said as Percy smiled._

"_Of course not" he muttered to himself._

"_We just think you should ask Annabeth"_

"**Why are you staring at me?" Annabeth said and looked at her friends in the eyes. **

"**We just want to know who's the lucky guy Annabeth Chase is thinking about for the prom?"**

"**I think you know…" she muttered to herself, thinking of Percy.**

"**Did he ask yet?" Piper popped in excitedly.**

"**Not yet, and I'm not going to make him"**

"**What do you mean you're not going to make him?" Silena said in shock.**

"**I don't want to make him uncomfortable" Annabeth admitted.**

"**Annie, you're not missing prom" Rachel said.**

"**Maybe you should ask him?" Silena suggested. **

"**But still, I-"**

"**Annabeth, no excuses. You're not missing the prom" Piper said.**

"**I'm just afraid it would be a big deal for him"**

"**We know what he's been through, Annie. Maybe you could ease him into it by asking him."**

"_Come on, Perce. Are you really going to miss senior prom, man?" Beckendorf said._

"_I'm just…I don't know"_

"_There's no in-between, Percy. You go or you don't" Jason said, "I seriously think Annabeth's waiting for you to ask her"_

"_You guys know I don't dance"_

"_We do, but still" Grover urged._

"_Yeah, if Grover had the guts to ask Juniper, you can ask Annabeth" Beckendorf encouraged. _

"_**You aren't making this any easier**_"

"**We know. But it'll be a bummer if we go and you're not there."**

"_We never said it would be easy."_

"_Come on, Percy"_

"_**Fine, I'll go"**_

"**Promise?"**

"_Swear?"_

"**I promise" Annabeth said.**

"_I swear" Percy said with a hand over his heart._

"**Yes! Good job girls!"**

"**Annie, it's going to be great!"**

"_I told you!" Jason taunted Beckendorf._

"_Damn it"_

"_Whatever, Percy, you're going to thank us someday"_

"_**I hope you're right"**_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Fast forward -

"Good job, boys" Beckendorf said, patting Grover on the back and panting heavily as the four came to a stop.

"How long was that?" Jason asked.

"Almost 8 miles"

"My legs are killing me!" Percy winced, "Thanks, Beckendorf" he said sarcastically through gritted teeth.

"You'll be fine. Remember what we agreed on" Jason said and gave Percy a fist bump.

"Whatever, man. I'll see you guys later" he said and made his way down the stairs and back home, wincing with every step he took. Running 8 miles was no easy task, even for someone like Percy. He made his way back to the house slowly, got in, and collapsed on his knees. He had to crawl to the shower.

When he was finally finished, which felt like ages, he dried himself off and grabbed something to eat. He sat on the couch for a while, checking his phone until he heard the lock and door open.

"Hey, Percy"

"Hi, Annabeth" he answered as she sat beside him and kissed him.

"How was running?"

"Hard."

"Just that? Hard?" Annabeth asked after a short silence.

"I can barely walk. I had to crawl to the shower" he said seriously and Annabeth cracked up, clutching her stomach and leaning on Percy for support. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry" she said and wiped some tears from her eyes, "When you said that I started thinking of an older version of you crawling to the shower slowly."

"That's brutal" Percy said with a laugh. Annabeth thought about the conversation she had with her friends that morning, about the prom. In all honesty, and she would never admit this to anyone but Percy, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

"I…I just…" she stuttered. She didn't know why she had so much trouble, but she also knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Can I ask you something?"

"That's funny" Percy said. He looked down at his hands with a smile and blushed, "I wanted to ask you something too" he met her eyes again. Annabeth's hand slowly made its way up to his face and cupped his cheek. It always comforted both of them: Annabeth loved Percy's cheeks, and Percy calmed down when Annabeth touched him. They met foreheads, staring into each other's eyes for a while.

"Would you go to prom with me?" they asked at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed.

"Of course I'll go with you!" she said and pulled him in for a big kiss, "What took you so long, Seaweed Brain?" she asked and threw her arms around his neck, still looking in his eyes.

"To be honest, I was a little nervous."

"Nervous?

"I don't know why, I mean, we've been together for so long. I just didn't feel confident enough, I guess." He said and smiled, "What about you? What's the reason you asked me?"

"There are a lot of them" she said and kissed him, "First off, I love you. You're handsome, and amazing, and fun, and-"she rambled but Percy interrupted her with a kiss.

"Now the real reason"

"What do you mean the real reason? Percy, that was the real reason. You know I meant all that, right?" she said and saw him blush. "I wouldn't ever consider going if it wasn't with you."

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"Well…I…I was scared it was going to be awkward for you" she said and looked deeply in his eyes, "I just thought peer pressure was going to force you to do something you didn't want to do just because everyone else does it. I thought about bring it up for a long time, but I didn't want to pressure you either. And it's okay with me if you change your mind." She said the last part honestly, but she really wanted him to go. Annabeth decided that If he didn't go, she wouldn't go.

"You think I don't want to go?" he asked and smiled at her.

"You do?" Annabeth asked with a light in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Of course I do. But to be honest with you, I was worried at first. Then I had a talk with the guys this morning. They convinced me that you were waiting for me to ask. I wasn't going to, but I thought about it a lot. And I realized that even though I'm a horrible dancer, and I'll probably step all over your toes, spending the night with you would be great."

"I'm really happy you want to go Percy."

"Me too" he said and kissed her. They snuggled with each other for a while until Percy's thoughts drifted to something else. Something he really wasn't looking forward to…

- A week later -

"How does it look?" Grover asked and looked at Percy. The two decided to go shopping for tuxedos together. He was wearing a white tux with a red vest and tie.

"You look awesome!" Percy said with a smile after looking him up and down.

"Do you think Juniper will like it?"

"Dude, it looks great! Relax okay?"

"I can't, Perce, I can't" he said nervously and started pacing back and forth. "What if she thinks I look weird? What if she doesn't like the stitching? What if I mess-"

"Grover!" Percy semi-yelled and gripped his shoulders firmly. "Grover, look at me" he said and snapped his fingers looked in front of Grover's eyes, "You look awesome. You know what? What do you say I call Annabeth? Let's see what she thinks"

"O-okay" Grover stuttered as Percy led him over to a chair.

"Just relax, think happy thoughts." Percy said and dialed Annabeth's number.

"**Hi, Percy" **

"_Hi, Annabeth, can you do me a favor?"_

"**Sure."**

"_You don't happen to be with Juniper now, right?"_

"**No, why? What's wrong?"**

"_Nothing, Grover's just freaking out over his outfit and I thought you could do us a favor and give it a look."_

"**Of course, I'm with the Rachel and Piper here, and we'd love to. Send me a picture"**

"_Alright, I'm sending it now" _Percy said and put the call on hold.

"Say cheese" He snapped a quick picture and sent it to Annabeth.

"**I got it"**

"_Wait, before you start, I'm putting you on speaker so Grover can hear" _

"**Grover?"**

"H-hi"

"**Grover, you look great. Don't be too hard on yourself"**

"O-okay, okay. Thank you, Annabeth"

"**Don't mention it. ** Juniper's going to love it, okay? Trust me.**"**

"_We're still on for later, right?""_

**"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it"**

"_Cool_, _I'll call you later, okay?"_

"**Alright. I love you"**

"_Love you too" _Percy said and hung up, "See? I told you! Listen, Juniper's going to droll all over her dress when she sees you."

Grover took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Thanks, Perce. I really needed that."

"It's nothing, it's what friends do. Get this off and I'll try mine" he said as Grover made his way back to the changing rooms. He took the tux off as Percy went to change as well. He stepped out of the changing room and Grover's mouth dropped in awe.

"W-w-wow" he said and looked Percy up and down. A simple black suit, tie and vest, clung to his muscular physique perfectly. It was simple, but he nailed it perfectly.

"Grover?" he said and stepped closer to his friend, still stuttering. He turned around and noticed people, especially girls, looking at him.

"Oh good, people are staring at us." He muttered sarcastically and snapped his fingers again, "Enchiladas, Grover, wake up!" Percy hissed. He finally snapped back to reality.

"Y-you look…wow" Grover said. "Everyone seems interested now"

"That's because you freaked out" Percy said and stepped away.

"No, it's not me. They're looking at you, Perce" Percy turned his head, a bunch of girls waving, biting and licking their lips while staring at him.

"Great" he muttered and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, who cares. How do I look?"

"Incredible. Just look in the mirror" Grover said as Percy turned towards a mirror. "If you think Juniper will drool all over her dress, wait until you see Annabeth" Percy looked himself up and down, but he didn't see anything special. Just the same old him.

"It fits well…" he said and looked at himself again, "I'll take it, how about you?"

"This is the one for me" Grover said and pointed to his tux.

"Good. I'll get this thing off and we'll get out of here."

- Line break -

"Who's that?" Piper asked as Annabeth picked up her phone.

"Hi Percy" she said with a smile. "Sure. No, why? What's wrong? Of course, I'm with Rachel and Piper now and we'd love to. Send me a picture." she said and waited. Her phone buzzed as the picture arrived, "I got it." she said and the girls looked at Grover's outfit up and down.

"He looks good" Rachel said.

"I think he looks great. He shouldn't be freaking out"

"Grover?" Annabeth asked, putting the phone to her ear again. "Grover you look great. Don't be too hard on yourself." she said and chuckled, "Don't mention it, Juniper's going to love it, okay? Trust me. Yeah, I wouldn't miss it. I love you" she said and hung up with a smile

"You have to stop doing that" Rachel interrupted.

"Do what?"

"The your-eyes-glow-and-you-smile thing you do whenever you talk about him. It's creepy." Rachel explained

"Is someone jealous?" Annabeth retorted back.

"No. Now stop stalling and put the dress on" she said and shoved her into the changing room. A few moments later and Annabeth walked out, looking as beautiful as ever, the dress hugging her curves and features perfectly. She noticed Piper staring as Rachel wolf-whistled.

"How do I look?"

"Annabeth, oh my god, you look stunning!" Piper squealed and hugged her.

"Thanks, Pipes"

"Yeah, Annie, I don't know how your boyfriend will make it through the night. You're taking it."

"Fine, can we just go pay? I want to go home"

"Ready for another go with the prince?"

"Don't even go there..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

2 weeks later, graduation -

Annabeth was in her room, looking over her outfit and rehearsing her valedictorian speech. Today was graduation (Goode High was weird like this, they held the prom after graduation), the day she looked towards for so long, when she can finally experience the real world and what living life is truly like. She skimmed through the paper a few more times, checking for errors and mistakes until she heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth?" she heard her mom from the other side of the door, "Are you all done? Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm done mom" Annabeth answered as Mrs. Chase stepped inside.

"You look great" she said after looking her daughter's dress over. She hugged her tightly, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom"

"What time should we be there?"

"They said around six"

"And when's Percy coming?" This was slightly awkward. Most students arrived to graduation with their families, but Percy was a special case, so the Chases invited him to join them.

"I actually just texted him, he said he's on his way"

"And your speech?"

"Right here" she said, folded the paper neatly and gave it to her mom.

"Good." She said and looked in Annabeth's eyes, "Tonight's going to be great"

"I hope so." Annabeth said and looked at her phone.

"_I'm coming up" _A text from Percy read.

"**I'm waiting ;-)" **she answered. Annabeth walked in the living room, looking at her dad and brothers in formal suits.

"Hi, Annie" Matthew greeted and hugged his sister.

"Hey, guys" she said and lowered herself so she faced them. "You two look good"

"Just good?" Bobby pushed.

"You look great"

"Is Percy coming?" they asked together. They loved Percy.

"Yeah, he-" she started but was interrupted when the doorbell rung. "Go get it. Tell him I'm in my room." she said and started towards her room.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" she whispered.

"Percy!" she heard the twins scream.

"Hey, guys! I missed you two" she heard her boyfriend say before she closed the door. She stood in front of the door, waiting for her Seaweed Brain to open it.

"Annabeth? Are you here?"

"Yeah, come in"

"He-woah" Percy said as he saw his Wise Girl. His mouth gaped open slightly as he found himself staring. Annabeth walked up to him slowly, looking deeply in his green eyes with her grey ones and closed the door. She leaned her body closer to him, pressing him against the door. He started breathing rapidly as Annabeth cupped his face in her hands.

"You wanted to say something?" she whispered to him.

"I-uh-it's-I" he tried speaking.

"Come here" Annabeth laughed and kissed him deeply. She stood on her toes so she was level with his face and kept her lips close enough to his so that they made slight contact when she spoke.

"You what, Percy?" she said and started touching his body. He felt his mind melting through his skull. She got back to her feet, kissing around his neck. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down.

"It's just-uh-um…you…you look beautiful" he choked out nervously.

"I love you, Percy" she said and kissed him. Percy flipped her around so her back was facing the door and deepened the kiss.

"I love you too, Annabeth. And I'm really happy for you."

"For what?"

"Wait…" he said and took a step back, examining his girlfriend's expression, "Is Annabeth Chase confused?"

"Just tell me what you're talking about!"

"Valedictorian, you weirdo!" he said and hugged her. "I'm proud of you"

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain"

Fast forward, Graduation -

The Chases parked and entered the Goode High gym. It was unrecognizable, completely modeled to look like a rented place. Percy and Annabeth split up for a while, talking to their friends until the ceremony itself started.

"Are you nervous?" Percy asked as he hugged Annabeth.

"A little bit."

"Don't be" he said and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair lightly, "You'll be amazing"

"I guess. But I'm still upset we can't sit next to each other. I mean, who decided it was a good idea to separate boys and girls?"

"That's one of the reasons we're lucky to be graduating, We-" he said and paused abruptly. His gaze shifted to the entrance, a familiar blonde boy walking in. "Oh, come on" he muttered to himself.

"Just remember what we talked about. It's not worth it. Just avoid him" she said and Percy smiled.

"Did I tell you I'm the luckiest to have you?"

"Yeah" she said and kissed him.

"Dear, students and parents, please take your seats." The principal, Mr. Thompson, said as he looked around the room. The students spread and sat down.

"Thank you. Today, as you know, is an important day in all of your lives…" he started as Percy spaced out. He sat there, suffering through the speeches. Then it was time for diplomas. Mr. Thompson read off a big group of names until he reached Percy and his friends; Jason, Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were all called up. They huddled around next to the stairs, waiting for the rest of the group.

"Percy Jackson" Mr. Thompson said as Percy made his way to the podium. He shook the principal's hand and got his diploma. He posed for a quick picture before meeting his friends off stage.

"There he is" Jason said and gave Percy a bro hug and a pat on the back before he greeted the others, all congratulating him.

"Thanks guys." He said and noticed Annabeth to the side, like she was waiting for him.

"Wise Girl?" he asked and opened his arms towards her. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm proud of you" she said and kissed him lightly. "I love you"

"I love you too. Are you up next?"

"Yeah…" she said and sighed.

"Hey, you'll be great" Percy reassured her, "I know it"

"Just go back to your seat before I make out with you in front of everyone"

"You know…I wouldn't mind…"

"Just go!" Percy only raised his arms in innocence and walked back to his seats with the other guys. Mr. Thompson made his way to the podium again.

"To close things off, I would like to invite the class valedictorian, Annabeth Chase, to say a few words." Everyone clapped as Annabeth stepped up to the podium and started speaking.

"My fellow friends, classmates and students, we've only been here for four years, and now it's already time to go. It's amazing how time can pass so fast." She started and went on to talk about the future, their responsibilities as adults, and memories from the past year. Percy never listened, but he made the exception, fought the ADHD, and listened intently to every one of her words.

"I've only been her for a single year, but it's all I needed to see how much people can change your life." she started and smiled. Percy wondered where she was going with this, "I've met some incredible friends here, that I know I'll have connections with for my entire life." She said and met eyes with Percy, "And some of those people have taught me more than they can ever imagine." Percy put his head down and smiled, blushing as the entire room turned to face him. "And as I look at the rest of the room, I can see the future. We have the power to change the world. I want to thank every single one of you for the memories. It was incredible year, thank you all so much. We're done!" she said as everyone tossed their caps in the air. The gang reunited soon enough, chatting, but without Annabeth. She was still talking to her other friends before she started making her way back. Percy noticed and walked towards her, followed by his friends. They noticed Luke, with Drew, the head cheerleader in his arm, block Annabeth's way.

"That was a nice speech, princess" Percy could barely make out what he was saying. He started walking faster, pushing through people to stop Luke from doing whatever he had planned.

"I didn't ask for your opinion" Annabeth lashed back. "Now go suck on your little girlfriend in the corner."

"That's exactly what I had in mind, which is why I came to ask you" he said and stepped closer. Percy was getting closer, his friends right behind him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one fed up. Annabeth took a step towards Luke and gave him a big punch in the face, leaving a big bruise on his eye as he fell to the ground. **(A/N: Shoutout to AncientTide)**. His jocks came to pick him up, giving Annabeth angry looks.

"Get out of my life, Luke. Don't bother me again" she said and walked towards Percy. Drew took her shoulder and spun her around.

"Who do you think you are, Chase?" she said and went to slap her, but Annabeth caught her hand. She had a firm grip on her wrist and squeezed tightly, making the cheerleader collapse to the ground slowly, her hand going numb. "Let me go, you jerk!"

"Don't touch me" she hissed in a low voice and walked away, "Let's go. I don't want to be here" she said to Percy as they made their way outside as their friends watched, all stunned. Nico caught the reflection of an object out of Luke's pocket as he moved it into his hand. "Percy, behind you!" he screamed, but it was too late.

Percy was turned around and felt a sudden, jolting pain in the bottom corner of his gut. He pushed Luke away from him before collapsing to the ground, his face full of pain. "Percy!" Annabeth screamed and knelt down next to him. She looked down and noticed the knife. She started crying hysterically as Thalia rushed next to her, "We have to cover that with something! Dial 911, quick!" she urged as a few strangers pulled out their phones and dialed the number. The boys were busy pushing Luke and his group away until security came. They separated the two until the police showed up.

"What…" he breathed out and looked at the knife. He immediately looked away, "Oh god…" he said and winced.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered with tears in her eyes as Thalia was covering the wound, "Can you hear me?"

"I can't see anything…" he said as the color in his fingernails and lips started fading, "Dad…" he said and reached out into the air, "Mom…" he whispered and pulled his hand back. "Get her away from me"

"Percy, it's okay, she isn't here. The doctors-"

"Get her away!" he screamed and winced from pain. "She did this" he said and coughed out blood, his breaths becoming pants.

"It's all fuzzy…" he said and ran his hands through the air, "Is this what it…it feels like to die?"

"Percy, stay with me!" Annabeth cried out to him, "I love you! Please!" she pleaded, "Don't leave me! You're staying with me, you promised!"

"Ann-…." He said as his eyes closed.

"No!" she yelled, "Percy!" she cried and hugged his head tightly. The paramedics rushed in the room and checked Percy's motionless body over.

"He went into shock!" one of them yelled.

"Miss, we're here to help, but you need to let his head go" Annabeth didn't respond so Thalia pulled her off.

"No! You can't do this!" she screamed as Thalia held her back. She got out of her grip and ran over to Percy who was on a stretcher. Blood was everywhere. They put him in the back of the ambulance and Annabeth climbed in along with Thalia. The entire way there she held his head and brushed her finger over his face gently. The drive to the hospital was frantic, the medics applying pressure to the wound around the knife that was still in Percy.

They arrived in the hospital shortly after, taking the gurney out of the ambulance and rolling him into the cold hospital hallway. A doctor stepped out and examined Percy.

"We'll have to take him to surgery right away, he's still bleeding"

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered and rubbed his cold cheek, "Please…"

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't go on past this point" A nurse said and locked the door.

"No!" Annabeth said and banged on it with all her strength, "I can't leave him! I promised!"

"Annabeth, relax!" Thalia said and looked at her eyes, they were full of tears, her lips were trembling. She looked vulnerable and scared.

"I need him"

"Annabeth!" she heard a voice call from down the hall. Beckendorf, Jason, and Rachel ran in at the same time, Jason with some dry blood down his nose. Thalia led Annabeth over to a chair, sitting her down. She put her head down in her hands, not looking at anyone.

"Where's Percy?" Beckendorf asked.

"He just got taken into emergency surgery. What about Luke?"

"Arrested for attempted murder, we still don't know for how long, but thank god he's gone." Jason finished and sat down next to Annabeth. He put a hand on her shoulder lightly, "Annabeth?"

"Percy?" she asked and started looking up slowly.

"No, Jason" he said as Annabeth broke into a sob.

"I-I w-w-want Percy back" she cried.

"Annabeth's he's in surgery, we ca-"

"I want him back!" she yelled and stepped toward the door, "I want him back!" she screamed and hit the door. "I love him! Give him back!"

"She's losing it" Thalia muttered to herself.

"Yeah, I never thought I'll see her like this." Her brother agreed.

"I'll calm her down, you call the Chases"

"Weren't they there?"

"They were, but they left early. The twins begged to go home" Thalia explained and went over to Annabeth. Jason dialed Mrs. Chase's number from his sister's phone. He thought long and hard on how to break the news. It wasn't every day that you had to inform a person of another nearly dying.

"Mrs. Chase?"

"Oh, hey Jason. I was expecting Thalia, but It's really nice to hear from you"

"It's nice to hear you too, but this is urgent."

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes, I'm sitting"

"Listen…after you two left, there was a little incident between Percy, Annabeth and another kid." He sighed before continuing, "Percy was stabbed. He's in surgery right now." Jason said and heard the phone drop.

"What's wrong, honey?" he heard Mr. Chase say faintly.

"Hello?" he asked and picked up the phone.

"Mr. Chase?"

"What's wrong Jason?"

"We're going to the hospital right away" Mrs. Chase said in the background.

"The hospital, why?" Mr. Chase asked, "Do you mind explaining?" he asked Jason.

"After you left the party Percy and Annabeth got into an altercation with a bully, and Percy got stabbed."

"Oh god…" he said with a sigh, "Where is he now? Is my daughter okay?"

"Percy's in surgery, Annabeth is freaking out a little but she wasn't hurt"

"Tell her I'm on the way, we'll see you there."

"Bye" Jason finished and hung up.

"…They didn't take him away from you. He's going to be fine. The doctors are taking care of him now." He heard the girls talking.

"Where's Luke?" Annabeth choked out and sniffed.

"He's arrested. Annabeth, he's gone. He isn't going to bother you again" Thalia encouraged, but nothing seemed to be working.

"I want Percy"

"Annie, stop! I told you he's in surgery, and crying like this won't help you!"

"Percy…?" she whispered as her head started shaking.

"She's going to pass out" Rachel said as they sat Annabeth down, Thalia gripping her by the shoulders.

"Percy…" she said and fainted.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"She's up" Annabeth heard a voice say. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself on a bed, her friends sitting around her.

"Percy?" she shot up and looked around, but he wasn't there.

"Annabeth…" she heard a female voice call to her.

"Mom" Annabeth answered and felt the tears start again. Her parents rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay sweetie…Shh…he's going to be okay. Everything's fine".

"I want to see him mom."

"We can't right now honey, but I spoke to the doctors before we came in. They said we should be able to go to him soon. I brought you some clothes from home, why don't you go change?" she asked and Annabeth nodded, taking the bag and making her way to the bathroom. She washed the makeup off and put the old clothes her mom brought her. She made her way back to the room and sat down, just thinking until a tall, lean nurse appeared in the doorway.

"You're here to see Percy Jackson?"

"Is he okay?" Annabeth asked, still a little dizzy.

"The surgery was successful, but Mr. Jackson lost a lot of blood on the way here. We gave him medication during surgery so he's asleep, but he should be up in a few hours. He's in room 105-B if you want to see him." She finished and Annabeth pushed past her and ran as fast as she could, nearly falling and knocking over people. She reached 105-B, opened the door, and there he was. He was lying down, his eyes closed, with a big bandage across his lower abdomen. There was a needle in his arm attached to a bag with some blood next to his bed. Annabeth stepped in slowly and reached or her boyfriend's hand.

"Percy…" she called and sat next to him. "It's Annabeth. I'm staying with you until you wake up." She said and as the others opened the door and came in, joined by Grover.

"The others are here to see you" she kept talking to him. She didn't care if she looked crazy. She knew he was listening, "Why don't you wake up and say hi to them?" she asked, not expecting a response.

"Annie?" she heard a small voice ask.

"Hey Bobby" she said with a teary smile.

"Is Percy okay?"

"He'll be okay"

"Why isn't he okay now?" he asked innocently. The question brought memories of Percy fading, and bad thoughts that he may not wake up, and Annabeth teared again. She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"He'll be okay, right?" he asked again. Annabeth pulled back and looked at her brother, nodding slowly with tears in her eyes. "Yeah" she choked out before sitting next to Percy and taking his hand again. "You'll wake up." She brought his hands to her mouth and kissed it "And I'll be waiting. I'm not going anywhere" she spoke to him. "Oh shoot…" she muttered to herself, but it came out louder then she expected.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't called Chris yet" she said and brushed some hair out of her face. She reached for her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, Annabeth!" Chris said cheerfully with some music in the background.

"Hey Chris" she said grimly.

The music shut off and Christie's voice turned serious, "What's wrong?"

"Percy…" she started but choked on the words, "Percy…" she tried again, "I can't do this…" she said to herself.

"Annabeth, just tell me"

"You remember Luke right?"

"What'd he do this time?" she asked.

"He…H-he…he stabbed Percy" she said and started tearing.

"Oh my god…" Christie said as there was silence for a while, "Is he okay?"

"He's after surgery, I'm next to him now. The doctors said he should be up in a few hours."

"I'm coming, I'll see you there in a few hours."

"Okay" Annabeth said and hung up.

The hour passed as everyone spoke calmly and cracked a few jokes, but Annabeth wasn't letting herself be happy. She simply couldn't even if she tried. The fact that Percy, her Seaweed Brain and the love of her life wasn't awake was bothering her. She rubbed his hands and cheeks lightly, whispering to him every now and then when something funny happened.

When Jason and Thalia were arguing, she leaned in to his ear and whispered, "They're about to rip each other's heads off. If you were awake you would stop them"

Or the one time Grover was freaking out on the phone with Juniper, she said, "You should see Grover right now. Everyone's telling him to think of enchiladas, but it isn't working as well as when you do it. Get up and calm him down, okay?"

"Mommy, I'm tired" Matthew said to Mrs. Chase.

"Me too" Bobby agreed and yawned.

"I guess that's our cue" she said and walked toward her daughter. She hugged her tightly, "Come on, sweetie. Let's go home"

"I'm staying mom"

"Are you-"

"Yes I'm sure mom. I'm staying with him"

"Okay. Do you need anything else from home? Clothes, phone charger, anything?"

"No, I don't need anything. I'll see you tomorrow" she said as her mom walked out the door. Jason and Thalia left some time later with Grover, and Annabeth was left alone with Percy. She heard her stomach growl. "I'm hungry, Percy. I'll be right back." She said and kissed his cheek. She reached for some cash and went to get something to eat. She bought herself a sandwich from the cafeteria, sat down and ate. She made her way back to Percy's room when she heard screams.

"Please, just calm down! Let me go! Please!"

"Where is she?!"

"I don't-"

"What have you done to me?!" she heard Percy scream in anger, the same type of tone from the day Luke kissed her.

"Percy!" She peeked over their shoulders and found Percy grabbing a doctor by the collar of the shirt, holding him off the ground, "Please sir, let me go!" he pleaded. She tried pushing past the doctors, but one held her back.

"You can't go in there"

"I'm his girlfriend, I know him. I can calm him down, but I need to see him" she pleaded to the doctors.

"It's dangerous."

"I don't care, I need to see him." she said and pushed past them and into the room. Percy threw the doctor on the floor as he crawled out of the room slowly. He buried his face in his hands, breathing heavily.

"Percy?"

"Get away from me. Don't touch me"

"Percy, it's me"

"There's no one in my life…" he said through gritted teeth, "Everyone left…they tried killing me" Annabeth felt herself tearing. He was going through another attack, the worse she's ever seen.

"Percy, I'm stepping closer" she said with a cracked voice. She started taking small, slow steps toward her boyfriend.

"Don't" he warned her, but she didn't listen.

"Please take my hand" she said and reached her hand out.

"I'm dangerous…" he said in a low voice.

"Percy…please, listen to me" she said and felt the tears leave her eyes.

"I can't"

"Don't say that."

"I can't trust you"

"Percy, it's Annabeth. I love you, you can trust me" she said and put a hand on his thigh. Percy jumped off the bed, grabbed her neck and pressed her against the wall. His eyes were filled with animal-like instincts as he held a sobbing Annabeth.

"Don't touch me" he said with a terrifying look in his eyes. Annabeth was too shocked to speak until she heard a familiar female voice come from the door.

"Let me in!" Chris yelled and pushed through the doctors, "Percy, stop" she said calmly and walked toward him, but he pushed her back against the floor with ease.

"You don't know me" Percy said in a harsh tone, "This isn't your business"

"Please…" Annabeth cried, "Percy…it's me. It's Annabeth. Please, just listen to me, Seaweed Brain" she said as Percy's eyes softened a little and he loosened the grip on her neck. "Annabeth…Wise Girl…" she repeated her own name slowly, "Do you remember?" she said as he let go of her and stepped back slowly.

"Annabeth…?" he asked and she nodded slowly. He fell backwards on his behind, looking at the ground and sobbing. Annabeth knelt down next to him and hugged his head to her chest, brushing the sweat off his forehead and kissing the top of his head gently.

"Shh…don't cry, Percy. I hate seeing you sad. Please don't cry." she said with tears in her own eyes. "I'm right here, Percy" she said and kissed his cheek gently, wiping the tears away.

"I'm so sorry…" he said quietly, "I hurt you. You hate me"

"I don't hate you and I never will. I love you, Percy. Don't you ever, ever doubt that in a million years." She reassured him.

"Everyone hates me…" he said, as if the words she said didn't make sense to him. She leaned into his face and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll always be there." She said, referring specifically to the future. She thought about her future life with Percy multiple times but never really brought it up in conversations.

"Do you want talk?" she asked and saw him nodding slowly. She helped him up to the bed as he gripped his abdomen in pain. "Chris is here. You want her to come in?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I shoved her" he said grimly and sniffled, "She hates me too"

"Percy, she doesn't hate you. She loves you, and she came from far away just to see you. I'll go get her. I'll be right back" Annabeth said, kissed his cheek, and stepped out of the room.

"Chris?"

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay" she said and followed Annabeth into the room slowly.

"Percy" Annabeth called, "Chris is here" she said as the boy looked up to his step-aunt. She rushed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said into his shoulder.

"You came all the way from Cambridge?"

"You thought I wouldn't check on my half-nephew?" she said and Percy gave a light smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Never mind that, how're you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts and I have a headache, besides that I'm fine"

"Did they tell any of you when you can leave?"

"They said a few days" Annabeth answered and sat next to Percy, "They just have to make sure that his blood supply and levels are okay."

Christie yawned and stretched her arms out, "It's been a long day. I want to stay a little longer but i'm exhausted. I'll go back home and sleep, I'll be back here tomorrow."

"Alright" Percy said and hugged his aunt.

"We love you Percy" she said and pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kelp Head"

"Don't start with that"

"What can I do? I missed you" she shrugged and closed the door. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy's shoulder and yawned loudly.

"You should go home, get some rest" he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm not leaving you" she said and Percy smiled. She helped him lay down and curled up next to him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They lay in silence for a while until Percy spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

"When did you realize you fell in love with me?" Annabeth thought for a while before answering. When _did _she realize she was in love with Percy? Her thoughts trailed back to that day…

"You remember when we watched the Hunger Games? The day after we kissed?"

"How can I forget?"

"And we were making out?

"I enjoyed that part" Percy said with a smile and gave her a light peck on the lips.

"When you told me I was beautiful?" she asked with a blush.

"Yeah"

"I think it was right there…I didn't want to scare you, but it's what it felt like. What about you?"

"I asked that question. You pick another one"

"When did you fall in love with me?" she repeated the question as Percy seemed frustrated.

"I'm not answering that" he said and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure?" she said and looked him in the eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it." He surrendered, "Just…don't do your thingy again, with the big eyes."

"Only when I need to" she said and kissed him, "So, when did _you_" she said and tapped his nose, "realize you were in love with me?"

"For me it was when we kissed. I wanted to say something, but I was nervous I was going to do it wrong."

"Because you weren't as good of a lover as you are now?"

"Exactly-wait what?" he asked and looked at her, "Are you saying I wasn't good?"

"I never said that. I just said you're better now. It's a compliment."

"Nice save, Wise Girl" he said kissed her head.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain" she said, and there was silence for a while. "What's your favorite thing about me?" Annabeth asked

"What is this, an interview?"

"No, I'm just wondering. I'm your girlfriend and you love me, you shouldn't mind."

"And I have to pick one?"

"Just one" she said and tapped his nose with her finger.

"That's hard…" he said and scratched his head, "Can I have another?"

"Fine, I'll make an exception for you, Seaweed Brain. You can have two."

Percy scratched his head in thought again, "Your eyes"

"My eyes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Even after all I've done to you?"

"Your power over me isn't just your eyes you know. It's your lips too"

"Really?" Annabeth asked a kissed around his jaw.

"Oh yeah" he said and kissed her cheek, "I could show you if you want" he said and pulled her in for a kiss. Not too long, not too short, but full of love. When they pulled back Annabeth smiled and stared at him. She was just brushing her fingers over his cheek and jaw and through his hair, staring deep into his eyes with a big smile. He looked so attractive, even full of sweat and post surgery.

"Annabeth?" she heard, but didn't snap out of her daydream. She just kept staring at him, "Are you okay?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I love you Percy" she said with a smile, and even felt a tear of happiness drip down her cheek slowly. "I love you so much". What she didn't realize is that she was saying these things out loud. "And you're mine, and only mine. And I love you, and you're never leaving me. I love you"

"I love you too" Percy said, and Annabeth blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Did I just say that out loud?" she asked and blushed.

"Yeah" Percy said with a smile as Annabeth buried her face in his shoulder. Her hair blocked her face out of Percy's view.

"Wise Girl?" he asked but didn't move her. Annabeth didn't raise her head, instead keeping it hidden. She knew she was blushing furiously. She decided to keep her head there until she felt the heat leave, and then she would look up at Percy. "Can you look up?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"But I want to see your face"

"No. I look horrible."

"Annabeth" he shifted himself and lifted her head up to meet his eyes, "You're always beautiful to me. And about what you said earlier" he said and kissed her lips, "I love you, and I'm always yours. You know that" Annabeth felt a tear leave her eye again and Percy wiped it off lightly.

"I love you too" she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did you hear anything about Luke?"

"I spoke to Jason when they got here, he said he was arrested for…for attempted…." she said the last part silently. 'Murder'…she thought. She couldn't say it. She couldn't think of what would happen if Luke was successful; if Percy died and left her.

"Murder?" he completed.

"Yeah…" she said and trailed off slowly.

"Do you know how long?" he asked while looking at the ceiling, not noticing her expression, a mixture of anger, pain and sadness.

"It could be 10 years, maybe 15. If they find him guilty he can even sit in jail for life." She raised herself to look at her boyfriend, "Percy…he's gone" she said with a little smile. Percy, however, looked down at his abdomen.

"But at what cost?" he said grimly and looked at her again, "Just when I thought it was over."

"What do you mean? Percy, it _is_ over" she assured him.

"No, It's not…not mentally at least." He said and looked up at the ceiling again. "Just when I thought life was going to end up half normal. When I thought that all the nightmares and panic attacks would calm, it all comes back. Like all the changes I made the last few months mean nothing." Annabeth wanted to shut him up with a kiss, but thought otherwise.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first kissed?"

"Yeah, that we'll get through this, and that everything will be okay."

"And did we?"

"Yeah, but-"

"We'll do it again" she interrupted him, "You hear me? Don't doubt yourself. I'll be there and help you no matter how long it takes."

"Even for the rest of my life?" he asked.

"Even for the rest of your life" she repeated and kissed him.

"How long did the doctors say I'll have to be here?"

"We spoke with them just before you woke up, they said they have to run some physical tests with you. If your blood supply is normal they may even let you go tomorrow."

"That's awesome" he said, wrapping an arm around Annabeth. "We won't miss our prom, then"

"Of course not" she said, "I'm tired, I'm going to get some rest. What about you?"

"I'm fine. But you" he said and kissed her nose, "Get some sleep"

"Okay" she breathed and wrapped her arms around his upper chest, away from the bandages, "Good night"

"Sleep tight, Wise Girl"

As she slept, Percy couldn't help but admire. Sure, it was a little creepy, but she was really, really beautiful when she was sleeping. She was so relaxed, not like usual when she had school work and her brain was running at a hundred miles an hour. Percy couldn't sleep, so he passed a sleepless night by curling her hair in his fingers, looking at her soft lips and thinking about her and only her. He thought to the day they met, silently thanking her for being so stubborn and sticking with him. Who knows what would've happened if she wasn't with him. She could've been with Luke, thinking Percy's a weird psycho kid with the emotional capacity of a 4 year old. She could've been laughing at him. But none of that happened. She was his, and only his. And they were in love.

Percy didn't notice how quickly the morning came. He lost track of time when they spoke, and he didn't care. It felt great to get lost for once. He heard a small knock on the door, a doctor stepped into the room. Percy could barely make out the nametag that read 'Dr. Apollo'

"Good morning, Percy. My name's Dr. Apollo, I'm the one who performed the surgery on you yesterday. I have to run a few tests to make sure your levels are okay." Percy nodded and nudged Annabeth's shoulder, "Wise Girl…"

"No, Percy. I want to sleep with you." Okay, that sounded wrong, Percy thought to himself.

"I think you're hallucinating, sweetie. Dr. Apollo's here, he needs me."

"Fine…" she grumbled and let go of Percy slowly. He stepped off the bed slowly, wincing at the pain from his lower abdominal area.

"Okay, Percy, now we'll do some simple physical motions" he said. He checked if Percy can move around and bend over, etc. without any major pain. Then he ran some blood tests to check Percy's levels.

"All seems to be clear, Mr. Jackson" he said with a warm smile, "You may check out later today, we'll just an adult to sign the release papers.

"Okay, thanks doc" he said as Dr. Apollo left the room.

"Percy…" he heard Annabeth call, patting the space next to her, "Come back" He felt a huge smile spread across his lips as he sat next to Annabeth slowly, putting her head on his lap. He sorted through the hundreds of messages on his phone until he heard a few knocks on the door.

"Come in" he called. Thalia, Jason, Christie, Mrs. Chase, Bobby and Matthew came in the room.

"Percy!" the twins called and ran over to the edge of the bed.

"Shh!" he tried quieting them down, "Your sister's-"

"Bobby…Matthew…" she muttered and looked at the twins with her eyes half closed, "Shut up"

"Sorry" they said in unison.

"So cous," Thalia greeted and slapped him on the arm, "How is it?"

"What?" he asked in confusion. Thalia pointed down to Annabeth's head with a grin, "Oh come on! I wake up from being stabbed in the gut and that's what you worry about?" he said in frustration, "Only you, Pinecone Face"

"You know it, Kelp Head" she smiled at him and stepped back.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so happy you're okay" Mrs. Chase shot forward and hugged him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in pain, but I'm better then yesterday" he reassured the older woman.

"Little nephew" Christie said and hugged him, "When are you allowed out?"

"I just need you to sign the release papers, than I can go."

"Great. That reminds me, I got you some clothes from home." She said and handed him the bag.

"Thanks, Chris. How's school going so far?"

"It's going great. Jeff wanted to make it too, but he has a big exam tomorrow and he can't reschedule it."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to see him"

"He said he'll come back when he has time. How's everything been with you?"

"As good as it can be." He said with a smile, "I missed having you guys around"

"We missed you too." Chris said and hugged him again. "and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" the blonde in question tiled her head and looked up slowly.

"Thank you" she simply said. It was such a simple word that meant so much more to those three.

"It's no problem. Your nephew should stop being such a Seaweed Brain, maybe then he won't need me"

"I'll always need you" he said and kissed her cheek. She hugged him and pulled him to her side.

"Alright you two, no more lovey dovey business. Let's get you out of here" she said and left the room. She came in holding a few documents and followed by a doctor. They removed some of the bandages and pulled the needles out of Percy's arms and he stretched them out in freedom. "I'll go change" he said and left the room. Annabeth fell asleep on his bed again, her hands tucking the sheets in close. "Percy…" she muttered in her sleep and reached her arms out, almost as if she wanted to grab him. They fell flat on the sheets and began searching around. "Percy…" she whispered to herself. "Don't…stop it…you're hurting him…" she said and gripped the sheets.

"Annabeth?" her mom asked in concern. She wiped a tear out of her daughter's cheek and put a hand on her arm. "Wake up"

"No…Percy…" she said, her voice rising with every word. "Percy!" she screamed and sat up, looking at her hands. "Percy…" she muttered his name over and over, searching the room, "Where are you, Percy? "

"He went to change, Annabeth, he'll be right back"

"Where is he?" she said, still searching the rooms with tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth, he-"

"Is he dead? Damn it, where is he?!" she screamed.

"No, he isn't-"

"Did he leave me?"

"Anna-"

"No! I love him!" she screamed in fear and sobbed her heart out on a pillow "Percy! Come back!"

She was truly terrified Percy left her.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: HUGE chapter! 6000 words. I'm adding stuff to the finale and decided to compensate for a day or two where I won't upload with a longer chapter. Enjoy and thanks for 25,000+ views!**

Chapter 29

Annabeth had her head down on the pillow, covering her head with the sheets. She was sobbing uncontrollably, and no one could talk to her. Mrs. Chase stepped closer to her daughter and heard her whispering to herself, "I love you, Percy", "I can't live without you", and "Don't leave me crying here"

"Annabeth?" her mom reached and touched her shoulder. Annabeth turned around slowly, untangling her limbs from the sheets, "Percy?" she asked and looked at her mom, breaking into sobs when she did.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's okay, he-"

"No it's not!" she yelled at her mother. "It's not okay!" she said as a sob broke her mother's heart. "I love him mom. I love him. I love Percy. I want him back."

"He went to-"

"I want him back!" she screamed and covered her face with her hair. She lay down on her side, clutching her knees in close, staring at the wall and crying.

"Percy…" she said his name over and over to herself. "Just come back to me….I miss you. I miss your hair and how you never fix it. I love you eyes, and how you look at me. And I miss how you kiss me and how soft your lips are. Please, Percy…Please come back!"

"Annabeth!" she heard his voice from outside the door. "Oh no…" he said and ran to her, holding her in his arms as she sobbed on his shoulder "Annabeth, don't cry. It's okay. Whatever it is, it's okay" he tried strengthening his girlfriend, but it only led to her sobbing harder and gripping him tighter. Percy turned back at his friends with a sad look, "We'll meet you outside. Just give us a moment" they all nodded and left. He turned his attention to Annabeth again. It truly pained him to see his Wise Girl like this. She was muttering muffled words against his shoulder, but he couldn't make anything out. He pulled her backwards and looked in her big, sad grey eyes.

"What happened?" he asked but Annabeth still wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared at Percy, still sobbing.

"Don't leave me, Percy. I love you, don't break my heart. Please, please stay. Don't take my life away"

"Annabeth, I'm not leaving!" he semi-yelled, attempting to catch her focus. "You're the most important thing I have left in my life. I love you and I'm never leaving you for anyone or anything. Okay?" he asked but she didn't respond. "Can you at least nod? So I know you're listening?" he asked and Annabeth nodded slowly. Percy wiped some of her tears and tucked the hair out of her face. He brushed her cheeks gently before turning her around and looking in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and looked at her. She looked vulnerable, sad, and betrayed. She started sniffling in between deep breaths.

"He…and you left…you didn't make it-"

"Don't say that. I'm here and I'm okay." he said and laced his fingers in hers, "See? I'm right here." but that didn't stop her from tearing. She gripped him tightly and pulled him close, almost like a life line.

Annabeth looked at him with watery eyes, "And you won't leave me?"

"Never"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said and hugged her, kissing her hair gently and whispering soothing words in her ears. She reached for the bottom of shirt and pulled it up, looking at the two scars: Luke's knife and his mom's knife. She brushed over the big scar lightly with her finger as Percy tensed a little. Then she moved to the second one, a small one, at the bottom corner of his stomach. She touched it with the edge of her finger.

"You made it…" she said, but didn't look up at him.

"Of course I made it. It was just a dream, Annabeth. It's all okay." They sat in silence as Annabeth calmed herself down and collected her thoughts.

"Percy" she said and looked up at him.

"Annabeth" he replied and looked in her eyes.

"Kiss me" she said. Percy leaned his head closer and kissed her lightly, not wanting to go too harshly. Annabeth was satisfied to just sit there and kiss him all day. Percy eventually pulled away and looked in her eyes again, "Thank you. I love you" she thanked.

"I love you too"

They both stepped off the bed and left the room, meeting the others near the front door. They made their way back to their cars.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a near whisper so only he could hear.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Can you come in our car? With me?"

"Sure" he said lightly, "Chris, I'll be with Annabeth" he yelled and got in Mrs. Chase's car, sitting next to his girlfriend in the back. She was still holding on to him as he sat down. They drove in silence for a while until Mrs. Chase spoke.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes mom?"

"Your father and I will be out of the house for a few days, the twins will be staying with my sister."

Annabeth replied silently, "Okay". She shifted her eyes to Percy, "Can you stay over?"

"Of course" he answered and kissed her forehead. She'll get to be with him. Alone. Just the two of them. Nothing else ever sounded better. She pulled her Seaweed Brain tighter to her, "Thank you"

"Any time" he said and kissed her hair.

"I'll stop over at your house first" Mrs. Chase said to Percy.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chase" he replied. About fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Percy's place. "I'll be right back" he said to Annabeth. He opened the door and started leaving when she grabbed his arm.

"No" she pulled him back, "I'm coming with you" she said in a near whisper and left the car, wrapping her arms around him tightly. They entered the apartment complex and got to Percy's place. He unlocked the door, the apartment was empty, but they didn't pay it any mind. Percy went to grab a bag and opened his closet to grab some clothes, Annabeth still not letting go of his body.

"Annabeth, can you let me go for a few seconds? Just let me finish pack my things" he said with a small smile and a laugh. Annabeth, however, didn't find it amusing. She felt the tears leaving her eyes and she gripped him tighter.

"No" she said in a muffled voice, her voice cracking a little. Percy cupped her chin and tilted her head so they met eyes. He wiped the tears away and held her in his arms for a while.

"That dream really got to you" he stated.

"Yeah…" she said with a sniff. He pulled her to the bed and sat down with her.

"Talk to me" he said and held her hands in his.

"What?" she asked in a low tone.

"Tell me about it. When I had these types of nightmares I found out the best thing to do is to talk."

Annabeth gulped and looked at Percy. Her eyes were still watery. She recalled her dream and started talking.

"After I fell asleep, I opened my eyes again and I saw you. And you smiled at me, and reached a hand out. I tried grabbing it but it disappeared. Then I saw…" she started and was cut off by a sob. Percy pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "It's okay to cry. Just relax"

"I saw…"

"Luke?" he asked. Annabeth nodded slowly.

"He…he…killed you" she said the last two words while sobbing and jumped on Percy, crying on his shoulder. "And I was scared it was real. I was scared you died, that they took you away from me forever."

"Annabeth" he said and looked at her.

"Please, Percy, please don't leave me, I love you, please" she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"I'm never leaving you" he said in a calm tone, "I never even came close to thinking that. Annabeth, I love you." He said as her eyes seemed to calm down.

"I love you, Wise Girl" he said again, "You and only you" Annabeth pulled him for a hug.

"I love you too."

"I'm always here, okay? Whatever you need, whenever you need it, I'm here. All you have to do is tell me. " He said and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go finish packing my things. You want to sit?"

"Can I…can I hold your shirt?"

"Sure" he said and grabbed her hand. She held onto his shirt tightly, not letting it go no matter what happened. Percy finished packing his things, grabbed a guitar off the wall and put it in a case. He was about to pick it up before Annabeth grabbed his hand and took it in her own. She grabbed the case off the floor with her other hand and they made their way out of Percy's apartment and back downstairs.

Usually she would wash her face after crying. Everyone seeing your eyes like that in public could be embarrassing to some people, but she didn't care. She had Percy next to her, and he would protect her, and as long as she had that, she was okay. Nothing else mattered.

"Annabeth?" her mom asked, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later" Percy answered for her. "It's a long story"

"Okay" Mrs. Chase answered, still concerned for her daughter.

The two teens circled around the back of the car and put Percy's things in the trunk. As soon as it closed, and their hands were free, Annabeth pulled him in again. Percy tried walking to the door with her hugging him, but it was harder than he expected. He finally opened the door, slid in and Annabeth sat on his lap.

"Annabeth, take the seat next to Percy. It's dangerous sitting like that."

"No" she answered in a cracked voice.

"But-"

"No" she repeated. Percy put the seatbelt over both of them and held Annabeth tightly. She felt a few tears leave her eyes. She didn't want this to happen. All she wanted was to go to her graduation, have fun with Percy and her friends, and go home. She hugged Percy tighter whenever she thought of yesterday, where she felt like she lost him no matter what her friends said. No matter if she knew he was going to be fine, she couldn't calm down. She needed to feel he was there and breathing, that he wasn't an illusion. She hugged him even tighter, curling in a little, sad ball on his lap.

The car came to a stop in front of the Chase residence. Annabeth got off of Percy, held his hand, and helped him get his things. They walked in the house quietly, the twins were playing in their rooms and Mr. Chase was working on his desk. Annabeth pulled Percy into her room and shut the door. She put the guitar down somewhere and kissed him, pulling his head closer to hers. Percy started slowly, but Annabeth had different plans. She started kissing him furiously against the wall, grabbing his body so it was close to her. She pulled away for air and looked at him, his face full of concern.

"Did that make you feel better?" he asked and brushed the hair out of her eyes, his fingers touching her cheek lightly. She grabbed his hand and kept it on her cheek.

"I don't know" she sighed as she hugged him, "I don't even know why I'm feeling like this…" she looked up at him with a sad, uncertain look in her eyes, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, Wise Girl. Nothing's wrong. You'll see, you're going to be fine and it'll all disappear before you know it. And I'll still be here, and I'll still love you, Annabeth" he said and looked in her eyes, "I love you" he added a smile. Annabeth smiled as well for the first time that day, and Percy looked deeper in her eyes. "I love you" he repeated in a playful tone, tickled her a little, and Annabeth's smile turned into a grin. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

"I love you too. Thanks for being here"

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"A little"

"Annabeth?" she heard a female voice call from the dining area.

"Let's go say bye to your parents" Percy said and opened the door to be greeted by Mr. Chase.

"Can we just borrow you for a second?" He asked the boy.

"No" Annabeth cringed and stuck to his side like glue.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Mr. Chase asked and reached a hand forward. She grabbed Percy and took a step back.

"Don't touch him. You're not taking him, he's mine."

"It's fine, Wise Girl" he said and squeezed her hand.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Chase turned to Percy.

"I know what's bothering her. Let me talk to her, we'll be out in a second" he said as Mr. Chase nodded and closed the door.

"They're not taking you, Percy, I won't let them"

"They're not taking me anywhere. You can come with me" he said, and Annabeth quickly shot off the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes-I'm…I'm coming with you" she said hurriedly.

"Do you want to hold my hand?" he asked and reached a hand out.

"Can I hug you?"

"You can do both" Annabeth gave a small smile and wrapped one arm around Percy and took his hand in the other as he did the same. They stepped out of the room slowly and walked to the dining area. Percy took a seat as Annabeth sat on his lap, hugging his waist and resting her head on his shoulder like a baby.

"Percy" Mrs. Chase started, "What's going on?"

"I know what she's going through, and it's not easy. I had these same nightmares almost every night after my dad died. What happened to me was a big trauma to her, and she had a nightmare. The dream just seemed very real to her, so she thought I left her, and waking up in a hospital wasn't helping, which is why she's scared and overprotective. From personal experience, I figured out the best thing to do is to talk about it. If she's still like this when you come back, try it, but if she doesn't want to, don't push it. She'll break out of it eventually; she might ask for things that seem weird or that she doesn't usually do to find herself. Just make sure she's comfortable."

"Thank you Percy" The parents said in unison.

"Percy…" he heard Annabeth call his name in a near whisper, "You're staying right?"

"As long as you want me to" he said and gave her a light squeeze.

"Fredrick, we have to get going" Mrs. Chase said to her husband.

"Right" he said and stood up. "I take it she's in good hands" he said with a smile and patted Percy on the back.

"Come on boys!" Mr. and Mrs. Chase called from the door. The twins ran to them excitedly with smiles.

"Do you want to get up? Say bye to your family?" Percy asked Annabeth who was still hugging him tightly.

"No…I want you to hold me longer" she whispered to him.

"Okay" he said and kissed the top of her head. "Whenever you feel ready". They sat there in silence, holding each other for a while, until Percy felt an urge.

"Wise Girl…" he called to his sleeping girlfriend, "I need to go to the bathroom". Annabeth got off his lap but still gripped his hand, following him to the bathroom. They reached the door and Percy looked at her, slightly confused. She had a sad look on her face, like she was close to crying.

Percy started feeling sad as well. She knew how hard it was to have a nightmare like that. His case was more severe, because his dreams were of his parents, and it broke him every single night to wake up and realize he can never get them back. The first month after the accident was extremely hard for him and everyone around him. He constantly needed people to be next to him and wanted to keep physical contact with his loved ones at all times. At least, he thought, Annabeth still has her loved ones. It relieved him to think she will snap out of it very soon with his help.

"I'll be back in a second" he said and kissed her cheek, "I love you". He stepped into the bathroom, but she was still holding his hand.

"Just wait for me here. I promise you I'm not going anywhere." Annabeth nodded and let go of his hand slowly. She pressed both close to her mouth, and stood there as Percy closed the door.

"Percy?"

"I'm right here" she heard him say from the other side of the door. She heard the water flush as Percy opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, and she immediately embraced him.

"I'm here" he whispered to her, "I'm right here". She moved her hands up to hold his face. They just looked at each other, her grey into his green.

"You're beautiful, Annabeth" he whispered and kissed her lightly, "I love you".

"I love you too. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he reassured with a smile, "I can try a few things to help you. Do you want that?"

"Yeah" she answered him, still looking in his eyes.

"Come on" he said and took her hand toward the living room. He remembered some of the exercises he did with Christie two years ago. They didn't really help his case, but he thought that maybe they could help Annabeth.

"Stand right here" he said and positioned her so when she looked forward, you could see all the way down the hall. "Can you let go of my hand?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Just go slowly. You can do it" he encouraged her. She looked at their fingers, laced together perfectly. She started slipping one finger out slowly, and then another, all the way until their palms touched. She pulled hers back slowly and looked at him.

"Good" he said and took a small step back so there was distance between them. He took another and so did she.

"Don't move. It's okay." Percy said softly and took another step back, still looking at her. He took another step, and then another, and another until there was considerable space between them. Annabeth started taking a step forward but Percy reached his hand out to stop her,

"Don't", He said and took another few steps back. Annabeth started tearing up. Percy noticed and opened his arms toward her. She ran to him and squeezed him tightly as the tears stopped.

"Good job" Percy said and kissed the top of her head, leading her back to the same spot, "I'll walk further back this time" he said and took steps back. He reached the same spot he was at before and looked at Annabeth. He started taking small steps back, never breaking from her eyes, until he doubled the distance between them.

"Are you okay?" he asked from down the hall. Annabeth shook her head and Percy walked toward her slowly. She walked to him again and hugged him. "You're doing better" he encouraged, and he knew that even if Annabeth didn't feel like she was making progress, what she was doing was really significant. He was never able to do what she was doing now.

"We'll try it again" he said, "One last time" Annabeth nodded and made her way back to the spot she was at. Percy returned to his and walked back, all the way until he was at the other end of the hall and there were no more steps to take.

"Can you see me?" he asked Annabeth and saw her nod.

"And you can hear me too" he said. "See? I'm right here" Annabeth started getting up but Percy put a hand out again.

"Don't. Just a few more minutes" Annabeth took a seat again and looked at Percy. He got up slowly and so did she, walking towards and eventually meeting each other.

"Good job. Let's try something else" he took her hand and led her over to her room.

"Here's what we'll do" he said and opened the door and stepped in the room with her. "You stay here" he said and walked to the other side of the door. He started closing it slowly, but Annabeth stopped him.

"No" she simply said.

"Can we try?" Percy asked her. She breathed and bit her lip, but gave him a small nod regardless as he closed the door fully.

"Can you hear me?" Annabeth heard him say,

"Yeah"

"See? It's not that bad. You can hear me, I'm still here and I still love you"

"Can I see you now?" she asked after a small silence.

"Not yet" they stood there for a few more minutes, occasionally exchanging words through the door.

"Open the door" Percy said. Annabeth reached for the knob and turned it slowly, and there he was. "See? I'm right here. I love you" he said and hugged her. He pulled away to look at her with a smile on his face. "I love you" he repeated as Annabeth gave a small laugh.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. I love you too" she said and kissed him. She held his hand as they made their way to the living room, Annabeth sitting on Percy's lap, and watched TV for a while.

"Percy?" she whispered to him.

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"Why am I feeling like this?" she asked and looked up at him. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Well…" he sighed and answered, "I had dreams like these too. Way back when my dad died. But those…those were brutal" he swallowed and shook his head. "I could see him. And just like in your dream, he reached a hand out, he ruffled my hair, and he hugged me." He said with a tear in his eye. Annabeth wiped it away and listened intently, "And I felt all of it. It was so real that sometimes I thought I wasn't dreaming. Reality was a blur sometimes. After a few nights, I refused to sleep. I just couldn't handle it if I saw him again, if I shared a good moment with him again, only to wake up and find it wasn't real. The first night I stayed up, I was a wreck. The next night, I started having daydreams. It felt like there was no escape, no where I could go and just have it all stop." Percy said and gave Annabeth a sad look. She kissed his cheek and wiped some of the tears away from his eyes. "But you…you have a real family. It eases me to know that for you it'll be easy. You still have your loved ones surrounding you."

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss on the lips and looked deeply in his eyes, "And you're one of them, Percy." She said as he gave her a small smile. "I love you more than anything" she smiled back and gave him another quick kiss. "Just being with you makes me feel better"

"I'm glad" he said and hugged her to him. They went back to their show until Annabeth looked up at Percy again.

"Take me somewhere"

"What?" he said and looked at down at her.

"I said" she kissed him on the lips, "Take me somewhere. Let's go have fun"

Percy scratched his head and thought for a second. His eyes lit up with excitement and he gave Annabeth a grin, "The beach?" he asked.

"The beach" she repeated in approval and kissed him as they went to change. Percy wore a long sleeved black diving shirt that he wore for swimming practices and white swimming shorts. Annabeth changed into her bikini top and bottom and wore a blue tank top and white short shorts over them. They met in the kitchen, packed a bag with snacks and towels and left happily for the beach. The ride was long but they passed time by listening to Percy's music, singing and humming along. Of course, Annabeth had to ask which new songs he learned and make him promise to play for her. She leaned her head on the window, listening to the music, nearly falling asleep.

"We're here" Percy said and woke her up.

"You woke me up" she said sarcastically, faking anger at him.

"You want to stay here?"

"Of course not. God, maybe you really do have seaweed for a brain."

"Maybe…" Percy said with a grin, opened the trunk and helped carry their things down to the shore. They found a nice spot in the shade and set their things down. Percy started making his way to the waves, "I'll be waiting for you" he called back as Annabeth changed into her swimsuit.

Watching him from a distance, Annabeth didn't feel the need to run and hug him like she did earlier. It was there, but it wasn't as urgent. She followed him down to the water, and he was already waist deep. She snuck up behind him, waiting for him to go further out, and jumped on his back. She covered his eyes as he lost his balance and fell into the water. They met eyes underneath, smiled and shared a kiss before going back up for air.

"That wasn't fair, Wise Girl" Percy said, trying to fake hurt.

"All's fair in love" she said and put her arms over his neck.

"And war?" Percy asked, completing the sentence.

"But this isn't a war" she said and kissed him. Usually they paid attention to PDA, but right now, neither cared. They pulled away and hugged each other tightly with smiles on their faces. They went deeper into the water.

"I forgot sunscreen, I'll be right back" Annabeth said and started turning back towards the sand.

"Wait" Percy stopped her, "Take this" he said and started taking off his shirt. Annabeth reached forward and pulled it down. "NO-wait" she said and looked around, "Are you sure? I mean, what if people stare?"

"I don't care what they have to say, Wise Girl. I don't know them. Besides, people have been staring and whispering stuff behind my back all the time for the last two years" he said and took his shirt off, "and I can't keep hiding this forever, you know that. I have to try and break out of it" He said and kissed her, "I'll be fine"

"Okay" she said, "Do you want to get it for you before you come out?"

"We'll see" he said and watched her walk away back to their spot. Annabeth placed the wet shirt down to dry and turned back to the water. She took a few steps in and started scanning for her boyfriend.

"Percy?" she called out, "Where are you?" she walked out deeper until the water reached her chest. She looked around, still no sign of her Seaweed Brain.

"Percy? Are you-AH!" she started but was interrupted when someone grabbed her waist from under the water and pulled her up in his arms.

"You scared me!" she said and hit Percy's arm, but all he did was laugh.

"You have to admit that was good!"

"No" she said and pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Percy put her down and looked at her.

"Aw, you look adorable." He said and crossed his arms over his chest as well. "Oh, come on. Don't be like that" he said and stepped closer to her.

"Wise Girl?" he was close enough so when she lifted her head up she could kiss him. "I'm sorry" he apologized but she still didn't look at him.

"Why are you so stubborn? I said I'm sorry." He apologized again, but she didn't look up. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well..." she started and touched his abs, still not meeting his eyes. "Two things"

"Sure"

"One, don't do that again. And two" she said and finally looked at his eyes and kissed him. They pulled each other closer, relishing the experience and feelings they felt when their lips touched. They were far enough in the water so they were away from the families and kids, so no one yelled at them.

"I love your lips" Percy said and kissed Annabeth again.

"And I love your eyes" She said and looked at his eyes. She released her arm from his neck and let it sink to the water slowly. They were still staring in each other's eyes, pecking each other's lips softly…until Annabeth sprayed Percy with water.

"My eye!" Percy yelped with a hand covering half his face.

"Two can play the same game, Seaweed Brain"

"So we're playing, huh?" he said and gave her an intense look. "Oh, we'll play" he said and splashed her with water. They splashed, dunked, grabbed, and climbed on each other. Just like their snowball fight in the park when they first started their relationship, they weren't supposed to act like this. They just graduated from high school and their prom was soon, but they didn't care. They loved the feeling of childhood these times gave them.

Annabeth thought it was a good idea to have a water fight with Percy. She thought she might have a chance to win, or at least go even. She was wrong. Water is Percy's home territory. No one could beat him or even come close. Annabeth gave it a fight though: she jumped his back and tried dunking him but he was too big. Percy had her in his arms now, over the water.

"Any last words?" he asked and looked at her. This is Annabeth Chase. And Annabeth Chase always has a plan, and she always wins. She ran her hand up Percy's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Percy…" she called to him, still massaging his chest, "Put me down?"

"Oh no." he said and put his girlfriend down, turning away from her, "Not this time" he started walking back to the shore when she grabbed his waist and pulled him deeper in the water.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked and pulled him deeper so the water covered her all the way up to her shoulders. She turned him around and looked in to his eyes, still closed.

"Look at me" she said and touched his chest and back, "You know you want to"

"N-no"

"Yes, you do" she said and pulled him in for a blinding kiss. "Can you open your eyes now?"

Percy opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, "I had an idea" she said and kissed his neck, "But since we can't do this here" she said and pulled the swimsuit straps half way off her shoulders, "We should go back home"

"O-okay, okay. We'll go" Percy said nervously. Annabeth pulled the straps back into place and walked back to the shore. They packed their things up and went back to the car, kissing each other a few times on the way there. The ride home was mostly silent, except for when Annabeth decided to tease Percy and touch him.

They left all their things in the car. They didn't even bother. They ran up the stairs, got in the house, and immediately crashed lips. They stumbled, turned and gasped against the walls, passionately kissing one another. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hands and led him to her room, threw him on the bed and kissed him. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and meeting her tongue in his mouth. Annabeth started trailing her hands down and into his shirt, pulling it up slowly. She broke away from the kiss and pulled the shirt over his head, staring at his abs before leaning to his face again.

"You're so sexy" she said against his lips, "I can touch you all day" she didn't give him a chance to respond before sealing their lips again. Percy put his hands in her shirt now, but Annabeth pulled away to look him in the eyes. She took his wrists and put them at the edge of her shirt, "You know what to do" she said.

"I-I don't" he said with a red face. Annabeth leaned into his ear, "Take it off me" she whispered before sitting up. Percy pulled her shirt up slowly, marveling at her body and running a hand up her side.

"You're so beautiful" he said and kissed her again, flipping her so he was on top. Annabeth grabbed his hair and pulled him back.

"I'm still not happy" Annabeth said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why not?" Percy asked, legitimately concerned, not noticing the act.

Annabeth took her swimsuit top off and tossed it aside as Percy stared in awe. She took his hands and put them on her chest, "Now I am" she said before kissing him again. "I love it when you touch me there". They lay there, chest to chest, feeling, touching and exploring each other. Their lips were swollen and red when they finished.

"I'm happy we had some time alone" Annabeth said and kissed him.

"And I'm happy you're feeling better" he said and kissed her back. He laid his head down as they faced each other.

"What happened to me…you think it'll happen again?"

"I don't know. But if it does, you call me right away"

"Okay" she said and closed her eyes.

"Get some rest" Percy said and kissed Annabeth's forehead. He grabbed a towel from his bag and took a shower. Annabeth changed into her pajamas and lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. When Percy got back in the room, Annabeth was half awake, turning in her bed. He pulled out the mattress from underneath her bed, set up the sheets, and fell asleep. Annabeth noticed and got off her bed, took her blanket and pillow and lay next to him. She crawled into his arms and kissed his nose gently.

"I love you Percy. Thank you for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you. And thanks for taking me out again. I had a lot fun today." She whispered and kissed his cheek before falling asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: A few suggestive themes in this one, but it isn't crucial to the main plot line, so if this kind of stuff bothers you, feel free to skip this one.**

Chapter 30

Annabeth's POV

I felt the world shaking around me, but not in a bad way. My body was shivering and I felt pure ecstasy in my veins as my vision blacked out. I felt a warm body on top of mine…Percy…he was kissing me feverishly, unlike he always does, all around my neck, back to my lips, and down my collarbone. I was breathing heavily, panting and moaning like an elephant was standing on my chest. I managed to open my eyes a little and looked down – we were both completely naked, and I loved every second of it. Percy gave me another quick kiss and locked eyes with me. "I'm ready" I whispered to him without even realizing what I just said. I felt a shot of pleasure course through me, and a moan – that was way too loud – escape me. I locked eyes with Percy, who was pretty much all covered in sweat, "I love you, Annabeth" he said as I felt…

The dream faded and I woke up with a start. I looked around the bed, and for once glad Percy wasn't there, because I really needed to change my pants. I got up slowly, changed into a clean pair of shorts and underwear and stepped out in the living room, being greeted by the serenading, beautiful sound of Percy's guitar. I felt myself blushing immediately. How was I supposed to tell him? Did I even want to? How could I even face him without feeling awkward? I gathered the little courage I had left and walked out towards the living room, trying to avoid Percy as best I could.

"Morning, Wise Girl" he greeted and I heard him move and pat the space next to him. I followed the sound and sat next to him, my head still down.

"Hey" I said grimly.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. It was foolish to think that I could avoid him. We've been together for so long and practically know each other as well as we know ourselves. He sat his guitar aside and turned his body to face me.

"I'm fine" I said and looked up at him, "It's nothing".

"Something's bothering you. You never keep your head down that much and you usually smile a lot more." He said, and just hearing his words made me force back a grin, "You know you can tell me, right?" he stated, and honestly, I knew I could. I was just scared that this might ruin our relationship. That he might feel awkward and back out, and say he doesn't love me anymore.

"I…" I started, "This is so embarrassing…" I sighed as he hugged me.

"It's okay. You can tell me"

"Ihadasexdreamaboutyoulastnight" I blurted out as he gave me a weird look. That's it. I made the mistake and know he'll leave me.

"You have to slow down" he said, "I didn't catch that".

I buried my face in my hands and sighed. I knew that at this age we would have conversations about this stuff, but I didn't know they would end up like this.

"It's embarrassing" I said and avoided his eyes. He tilted my chin up gently, and I had no choice but to look in his eyes. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise" he said and gave me a quick kiss on the nose.

I sighed again and looked deep in his eyes, "I had a sex dream about you last night" I said and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I know this makes things awkward and I couldn't fight it I was just-" he cut me off with a kiss and smiled when he pulled back, "You're not mad?"

"I can't be mad at you, Annabeth."

"But you can't be so calm. How are you still calm?"

"Well, two things. One, I already told you that you can tell me anything. And two" he said as his face blushed a little. "I…I kind of had…some dreams about you, too"

"Really now?" I asked teasingly and leaned closer to his face.

"Yeah…" he said and blushed, red as a beet.

"Did you enjoy them?" I asked and felt a relieving smile across my lips. I pushed it a little further, because I definitely enjoyed mine. I brought my hand up to his soft cheek and cupped it gently, stroking it with my thumb.

"They all felt wrong"

"Wrong?" I asked, confused. He raised his head up and looked away from me. I was a little surprised. _Wrong?_ Why would he think of something like that as wrong? "Why?" I asked curiously. I never usually pried for information, especially with Percy, but now I needed to know. I started feeling uneasy.

"It felt wrong because you're perfect." He said suddenly and I blushed. He met my eyes and spoke, "And you're gorgeous, and beautiful, and smart, and you're too good for me" he said and looked away from my eyes.

I was shocked - too good for him? If anything, I felt the opposite. And then it hit me; Percy never sees himself as that. No matter how many times you would tell him what a great friend he is, how great he looks, what an amazing kisser, guitarist or swimmer he is, it never quiet registers. I never understood why.

"Percy, I'm not too good for you. You're an amazing person, and I feel blessed to have even gotten to know you, let alone fall in love with you. I know you're too stubborn to realize it, so I'll just say it: You're incredible. You're funny, you're gentle, and handsome and fun and talented, and every other girl in the world can stay jealous because you're mine. You're the best boyfriend a girl can ever ask for" I said as he smiled at me, "And I love you"

"I love you too" he said, kissed me, and sighed in relief.

"Don't beat yourself up over it" I said and snuggled into his side.

"Did you ever think about…you know, doing it?" he asked, changing the subject. I'll never tell him this, but ever since I saw him shirtless for the first time, I've been thinking about it. A lot.

"Not really, this is the first dream I had." I lied, "What about you?"

"I have…a couple of times. But I don't want to force you into it. Whenever you feel ready, I'll be there for you."

"You're amazing" I said and snatched his face toward mine, kissing his cheek and hugging his neck. He turned toward me and looked in my eyes, "Play me a song" I demanded.

"I just played for two hours straight, I don't think I can anymore. Look at my fingers" He said and showed me his hand. The tips of his fingers were red and looked they were about to bleed, but I didn't care.

"Please?" I asked him and gave him that look he can't resist.

"No" he said and pulled away, standing up and walking to my room quickly. I followed him and saw him cover himself under the blankets.

"You can't hide, Percy" I said and lay next to him.

"Please don't do it again"

"Do what?" I whispered to him. I reached for the top of the blankets and pulled them over his head. He was covering his ears and burying his eyes in a pillow.

"You can just look at me and then I won't have to do this to you"

"I'm not giving up. You won't win this time"

"I won't? You'll be pleading for me soon" I said and pulled his shirt over his back, feeling his back tense with my touch. I reached for the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up to my neck, but didn't take it all the way off. I lay on his back with my bare chest, feeling him shiver, and kissed around the back of his neck.

"You know you want to look at me, Percy" I said and ran my hands up and down his muscular sides. "My lips are waiting for you" I whispered.

"Y-y-you're evil" he said silently. I moved my chest up to the back of his head and squeezed him tightly to me as a small moan escaped my lips.

"Look at me, Percy" I whispered seductively. "You're making it really hard to kiss you right now…Just turn around and kiss me…I really want feel your lips right now" Percy's hands dropped from his head and flopped on the bed. I pulled my shirt back and turned his body around so he faced me and kissed him, pouring all the passion I could into it.

"Now…" I started against his lips, "About that song-"

"We didn't agree on that" Percy said defensively and cut me off. I kissed him again, pulling his head towards me so he can't possibly escape. Not like he would want to.

"Please?" I pleaded to him, mimicking the puppy dog eyes he gave me every now and then.

"Just because I love you" he agreed, pulled his shirt back down, taking my hand and leading us back to the living room with a big grin on my face. I loved when I could get him to do whatever I wanted. My only fear is that he would find a counter some day.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_- Flashback - _

_Annabeth was in her room when she got the call. She looked over to her cell phone, an unrecognized number. _

"_Hello?" she asked politely, looking for the identity of the mystery caller._

"_Annabeth?" she heard a female voice answer. The strange thing is, she recognized it. Her mind formed a picture of a brown haired girl with brown eyes, one she knew from California._

"_Zoe?" she asked again in disbelief, "It's so good to hear from you! How are you?"_

"_It's great to hear your voice too. We've all been great here! We really missed you though"_

"_I miss you guys too" Annabeth said and felt a little bit homesick. "You should come and visit sometime"_

"_That's exactly why I called"_

"_You're in New York?"_

"_We'll be there next week"_

"_We?"_

"_Yeah, me, Malcolm, Sophie and Ethan"_

"_That's awesome!" Annabeth said excitedly, "We'll get to hang out like old times"_

"_You know it girl" Zoe said, "Listen, I hate to have to do this, but I have to go. I'll call you again later"_

"_It's fine, I have to do something anyways. I'll see you here" Annabeth said and hung up._

_- End of flashback – _

"Stop whining, Seaweed Brain, and help me fold this up" Annabeth said with a sleeping bag in her hand.

Back in the present, Annabeth was in her room with Percy, packing her bag. Zoe's dad was a rich man and he bought an estate in New York that he stays in when he comes to work or if the family visits. Zoe never got to go there; all she cared about is if the place was big enough to host five teenagers comfortably. In her dad's words, it's big enough to host 'double that plus a large family', so she was relieved. As much as she wanted to see her old friends, she knew she would miss Percy. She offered him to come and meet them, but he asked to be left out of the conversations. He was scared they would start asking too many questions for their own good and make the situation uncomfortable. She also knew that he would be in her room bothering her the whole time until she left.

"There, all done" Annabeth said enthusiastically, "See? Not that bad"

"I'm still bummed out about you going"

"Percy, we've been over this before"

"But I'll miss you" he whined. Annabeth stepped closer and pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you too" she said as their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you so much" Percy said with a smile.

"I love you more" Annabeth whispered back to him.

"Love me enough to-" he wanted to say 'leave me here alone without you', but he realized that being interrupted with a kiss is a much better option. Annabeth pulled away first and looked at him.

"I won't let you finish that sentence" she said with a smile. "Just accept the fact you've earned my love and kisses and be happy"

"Fine, but only if you give me one more, and you have to mean it" Percy said with a goofy grin on his face. Annabeth kissed him for the fourth time, full of affection and love.

"How was that?" she asked with a smile.

"Amazing" he said and hugged Annabeth. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Of course" she replied as Percy helped her with her bags and led her outside to her car. Once they loaded everything they shared one last kiss before Annabeth looked over her outfit nervously, simple black jeans and a grey sweatshirt with an owl on it.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You always look beautiful, Wise Girl. You don't have to ask" Percy said and hugged her, kissing the top of her head gently. "No stop worrying and go have fun" he said and released his grip.

"I love you" she called from her car as she got in and closed the door.

"I love you too" Percy yelled back and started making his way back home. The ride wasn't too long, but Annabeth got stuck in traffic on the George Washington Bridge that delayed her arrival in New Jersey. Luckily for her it was a fifteen minute ride once she got off the bridge. She turned off the ignition and locked the car and admired the architecture of the residence. She didn't have too long before Zoe rushed out of the house and nearly tackled her in a hug while both girls had huge smiles on their face.

"It's been so long!" Zoe exclaimed, "You haven't even changed a bit"

"Neither have you" Annabeth said and got in the house. Zoe pointed to the stairs.

"They're all upstairs, come on" she said as the girls made their way up the stairs and to a lounge-like area. There were bean bags all over the floor, a big bed, some snacks and beverages on a small table in the corner. All of her old friends got up to greet the blonde girl they haven't seen in two years.

"We really missed having you around" Ethan said as they all sat down. He chose the seat next to Annabeth. Not because he hasn't seen her, but because he's had a major crush on her for the 3 years. He saw the way she fended off boys, so he never made a move. And now that she looked even more beautiful then he remembered he regretted not trying his luck. But in hindsight, he was scared it would hurt their relationship and make things awkward between them. But tonight he was determined. He wasn't going to ask her out, but he was at least going to put this week and a half he has in New York to good use.

"I missed you guys too" she said and smiled at the group. They spoke for a while, reliving some old stories and catching up on new ones. They told her of some of the moment's she's missed, like when Malcolm tried dunking a basketball but ended up breaking his arm. She told them about life in New York and how different it is from California and some experiences from her first year of school. She never mentioned Percy, like he asked.

"Any new guys?" Sophie asked, sitting on Malcolm's lap.

"No" Annabeth lied, "there was one that tried hitting on me, but I brushed him off" she said, referring to Luke. She didn't exactly brush him off at the end, but she was so glad he was gone.

"What'd he do?" Malcolm asked, prying for information. Ethan listened to every word Annabeth replied with.

"He tried taking my hand and putting his arm around my shoulders, but forcefully. Later I found out he's a bully and now I hate him."

"That's it? One guy?" Ethan asked in curiosity.

No. Of course not. Of course it's not just one guy. There were two others, and then there was Percy.

"Yeah, just one guy" she lied. "What about you Zoe?" she asked the girl. Annabeth never understood why Zoe was still single. She thought she looked really pretty.

"Don't change the subject, Chase" she said, a hint of harshness in her voice, "We're talking about you here" Annabeth sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"It's just one guy. That's it" she lied again. Sophie opened her mouth to speak when Annabeth's phone rung, an instrumental track that Percy recorded for her himself as a surprise played. She looked over the caller ID, reading 'Seaweed Brain'.

"I have to take this" she said and left the room, walking down a few stairs before answering the call.

"**Hey, Percy"**

"_Hey, how's everything?"_

"**Everything's fine, love"**

"_Good, ever since the whole fiasco with Luke and your nightmare I want to make sure you're okay"_

"**I appreciate it, but I can care for myself, Seaweed Brain. If I need you I'll shoot you a call"**

"_Alright, I love you, Have fun" _

"**Thanks, I love you too" **Annabeth said with a smile and disconnected the call, leaving the kitchen to be met by Ethan.

"Hey" he greeted.

"Hey" she replied, "Why aren't you with the others?" she asked curiously.

"They're arguing about something stupid" he answered as Annabeth gave a small laugh, "And something's been bothering me for a while. And I need to get it off my chest" he said, his voice slightly shaky. He stared into Annabeth's grey eyes as she replied, looking into his brown ones awkwardly. **Percy's are much more beautiful**, she thought.

"Annabeth" he started, his voice nervous and somewhat shy. He postured himself, making sure to stand up straight. "I've been…" he said but paused. He didn't know what to say. The plan seemed perfect upstairs; Go talk to her and just tell her your true feelings. He wasn't going to say he might be in love with her, but he would at least admit he liked her a lot. "I've been having strong feelings for you ever since you moved here. I think you're incredibly pretty, smart, and just fun to be around. And I…" he said and met her eyes again, staring into his.

Annabeth wasn't sure how to react or what was even happening. She never thought of Ethan the same way, but she didn't want to just say it. She didn't want to hurt one of her best friends. She just stared at him, deep in thought. She wasn't really paying attention either. She figured that the only way this doesn't end badly is if she tells him about Percy. That was her only choice at this point. She couldn't hide it now. Ethan started leaning in when she backed away. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him sympathetically.

"Ethan…" she started, suddenly at a loss of strength. "I can't"

"Why not?" he asked curiously and tried stepping closer, only for Annabeth to step back again.

"There's something I haven't told you guys" she said as Ethan stopped dead in his tracks.

"W-What is it?"

"I'm sorry" she started, "I have a boyfriend".

_A boyfriend?_ Ethan thought…_How? And why? Why all of a sudden? Why turn down some of the great guys she had crawling to her back home for a boyfriend now?_ It didn't make sense to him. _So she lied the whole time about guys here? Am I not good enough for her?_

"What?" he asked in a near whisper, holding his breath. "But…"

"Ethan, I-"

"Why?" he asked in a near yell.

"I'm really sorry-"

"Why'd you lie to us?" he asked in a loud tone.

"Because he told me to!" she yelled back. Ethan was out of words and thoughts for a minute. _He told her to lie?_

"He told you to lie to your friends?" he asked, yelling again. "Who would do that?"

"You don't understand" Annabeth insisted.

"What isn't there to understand?" he yelled, Annabeth shutting her mouth. "He told you to lie to us, Annabeth! How could you lie to your best friends? And about something as serious as this?" Annabeth shook her head slowly and met his eyes.

"He has a dark past. He doesn't-"

"So what, he's a drug dealer now?" Ethan was ranting now. He was angry. "Great! Just great!" The other three must've heard, because they were making their way down the stairs now.

"You don't even want to listen" Annabeth said in a low voice, full of disbelief and hurt.

"What is there to listen to?"

"With him? A lot of things. And not all of them are pretty" she said as her friends all gave her weird looks.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked.

"Annabeth lied to us. She has a boyfriend" Ethan answered.

"So why are-"

"Don't" Annabeth said, butting in for Ethan, saving him the trouble of admitting what he wanted to happen for now. He looked at her in disbelief. "Just go back upstairs. I have to make a phone call. I'll explain soon" she said and yawned as the others walked up the stairs. She locked eyes with Ethan for a second, "I'm sorry" she apologized. He just turned around and walked upstairs. She pulled out her phone, dialing Percy's number. She sat down on one of the couches as the call went through.

"**Hey, Percy" **

"_Hey, Annabeth. You don't sound too good"_

"**I'm fine…but…"**

"_What happened?"_

"**This is really important, okay? And it's kind of awkward too"**

"_You're getting me scared now"_

"**Just promise to listen to me and not interrupt"**

"_I promise"_

"**I didn't tell my friends about our relationship. One of the guys here, Ethan, he…he has a crush on me." **She started and only hoped Percy wouldn't burst. **"He admitted his feelings and he tried kissing me, and before you interrupt, I backed away. And before you ask, yes, I'm fine and he didn't force me or touch me anywhere. When I admitted I have a boyfriend he freaked out and called me a liar. I told him you asked me not to bring you up and that you don't have a great past, and he thought you were a part of a gang or something dark. I just want you to know that I love you, and I'm really sorry, but I think I might have to tell them something."**

Percy sighed into the phone before speaking, _"It's not your fault. I get it. Just tell them that my parents haven't been getting along well my whole life. And please tell them it's sensitive and don't answer questions. Okay?"_

"**Okay" **Annabeth said and took a deep breath, **"Okay. I'm really sorry. This shouldn't have happened"**

"_It's not your fault, Wise Girl. Remember to call me if you need anything and that I miss you and love you a lot"_

"**I miss you too, Percy. And I love you. I'll see you soon" **Annabeth said and disconnected the call. She made her way back upstairs, a little more cheery after hearing Percy's reassuring voice. She opened the door to Zoe's room, everyone looking at her warily. She sat down and explained everything she and Percy agreed on.

"And that's why I didn't say anything. I'm sorry" she said as her friends nodded in understanding. Ethan apologized first, followed by the others. The rest of the night was quiet, and Annabeth decided to call it in early. She opened her sleeping bag, took out her pillow and an extra blanket before falling asleep.

_- Annabeth's Dream – _

_Annabeth was in a dark room. She couldn't see anything around her. She took a few steps forward, out of control. She tried turning her head, moving her feet to go somewhere else, but she had no control over herself. She could see, hear, and even think, but not speak. A dark figure emerged from the shadows. Ethan…_

_Annabeth felt a smile grow on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Her mind tried breaking away, tried waking up, but she couldn't. The dream faded just before their lips touched._

_She was in another dark room, but with Percy this time. He looked around, scared and dazed. His shirt was ripped up and his hair was a mess. There was some blood on his face, like he was attacked. _

"_Percy" she tried calling out to him. She was close now, but he didn't hear her. _

"_Percy!" she yelled a little louder. He was looking right through her eyes, walking frantically as she followed. She heard little skittering voices lurking in the shadows when Percy started running. She followed him, reaching for his arm, but it went right through his. Percy stopped for a minute, looking at his surroundings, his eyes full of fear. _

"_Please, Percy. I love you. Just say something" she finished when it happened. _

_Six gigantic spiders; almost as big as a human. The long slender legs scared Annabeth as she grabbed Percy's hand and tried pulling him away, but he wasn't moving._

"_Percy!" she yelled, "Come with me! Don't stay! Don't die!" she screamed in horror and tried pulling her boyfriend away. She was suddenly pushed away by a force and knocked down to the ground. She got up quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head and ran to Percy again. When the spiders jumped him she froze._

_They started eating him away slowly as he winced, screamed and yelled for help. Annabeth couldn't move. Her two greatest fears: Spiders and losing Percy, all at once. It was brutal as she felt herself start crying. _

"_Please! Please, let him go! I love him! I need him!" She was pleading to the monsters, but they didn't listen. The world shook around her violently as everything disappeared and she woke up…_

_- _End of dream –

Annabeth woke up with a scream, her friends following soon after. She started crying hysterically as Zoe and Sophie rushed to her side quickly, comforting her. Or at least they tried to. She wasn't listening.

"I won't let him die. He's mine and I love him. I'll save him." she said quietly to herself and sobbed again. The girls gripping her for support, "I want to call him" she said, her voice shaking but much louder than before.

"Call who?" Sophie asked as Malcolm reached for Annabeth's phone.

"Percy. He said I can call him" she said sadly. Malcolm looked through her contacts, but didn't find Percy.

"There's no Percy saved here" he said and checked again. He saw a contact called 'Seaweed Brain' and clicked on it, holding the phone up to Annabeth.

"Is that his-" he managed before Annabeth snatched the phone and dialed.

"**Percy…" **she said in a broken voice.

"_What's wrong, Annabeth?" _he asked in concern.

"**I had a bad dream, with spiders. They killed you" **she paused for a quick second before speaking again, **"Can you come to me?"**

"_Of course, I'm on my way. What's the address?" _he asked before Annabeth handed her phone to Zoe, giving Percy the address.

"_Wait!" _he said hurriedly before Zoe shut off the call.

"What's wrong?"

"_Annabeth might freak out a little. She's had bad dreams like this before, if she asks where I am tell her that I'm fine, that I love her and I'm on my way. Just make sure that she's comfortable until I get there. If it gets really bad call me again and I'll try and calm her down"_

"Okay, thank you" Zoe said and hung up. "Annabeth" she called to the blonde, "Percy's on his way. He's coming."

"Is he okay? What about the spiders?" she asked and shuddered a little at the thought of the terrible creature. She wanted to cry when she thought of the creature killing Percy. Zoe took Annabeth's hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Do you know what Percy told me on the phone?" she asked, Annabeth obviously shaking her head, "He told me a few things. He said that he loves you a lot and that he's on his way" Zoe said as Ethan nearly passed out. "He also told me no spiders touched him and that's he's fine." The others were a little shocked, just looking at Annabeth with uncertainty. How do you comfort a girl that just had a dream about her boyfriend being killed by her greatest fear?

She sat on the floor, not moving from her spot as her friends spoke comforting words to her. She was getting better but was still a little shocked. She only responded head shakes and nods, not speaking until Percy came.

The front doorbell rang as Zoe sprinted downstairs. She opened the door and saw the green eyed, black haired teen. She looked him over quickly and concluded one thing – he's hot. She quickly regained her thoughts when she remembered its Annabeth's boyfriend.

"Percy?" she asked.

"That's me" he said with a small smile, "You must be Zoe" he extended his hand out as Zoe shook it. "Where's Annabeth?"

"She's upstairs." Zoe said and led Percy to her room. She found herself tensing a little as they made their way up the staircase slowly.

"How long have you two been going out? You and Annabeth, I mean" she asked.

"Almost a year now" he said as they made it to the door, silence overtaking them. They opened it slowly as Percy stepped in the room awkwardly, receiving stares from Ethan and Malcolm. Malcolm averted his soon enough, with a smile, even. Ethan took a while longer, but Percy didn't pay it any mind. He was used to it.

"Wise Girl" he called to Annabeth, who was sitting with her face buried between her hands and knees that were hugged to her body. She looked up slowly and saw her Seaweed Brain kneeling next to her. She shot forward and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked and pulled away, looking in his eyes.

"I'm okay" he said softly.

"Can I see?" she asked as Percy took her hand and led her out of the room momentarily. She raised his shirt up, making sure there were no new scars or marks. When she finished she hugged and kissed him.

"Do you want to stay or go home?" Percy asked, Annabeth in his arms.

Annabeth really wanted to stay. Besides the past hour, she was having a lot of fun. She hasn't seen her friends in a while and she really wanted to use every second she could with them. But if she was here, then she wouldn't be with Percy, and she needed him on bad nights.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked shyly, "Just for tonight, so the dream doesn't come again"

"I'll stay with you as long as you want" Percy answered and kissed her forehead, "Let's ask Zoe" he said and led Annabeth back in the room. All eyes were on them.

"Can I talk to you privately for a second?" Percy asked the brown haired girl. They stepped out of the room together when Percy asked if he could stay. Zoe obviously agreed, for two main reasons. One was she thought Percy was a sweet guy. She's had boyfriends in the past, but none would wake up at 2am and drive an hour to come see her when she had a bad dream, if she ever did. Plus she would get a few more looks at him, even though he's Annabeth's boyfriend. They came back in the room as Percy sat in front of Annabeth. They were holding hands and whispering to each other, but Zoe couldn't make it out.

"Are you okay?" Annabeth asked in a whisper.

"I should be asking you that"

"I'm fine. But are you okay with the whole Ethan thing?" she said and gave his hands a squeeze. She was afraid he'll jump up and kill Ethan. Even though he's been changing for the better since she started dating him, he still had mood swings every so often.

"Well, I don't really like the way he was staring at me. What'd he say?"

"He said that he thinks I'm pretty and fun to be around, and then he tried kissing me" she explained quietly.

"Did he force you to? Did he back you up into anything?"

"No"

"Did he touch you anywhere?"

"Percy, the only one I allow to touch me is you" she said as they both smiled. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him forward gently so their foreheads touched. "I love you. Thanks for coming"

"I came because I love you, Annabeth" he said and saw her eyes close sleepily. "Are you tired?"

"A little"

"Let's go to sleep then. You had a long night" he said as Annabeth snuggled in her sleeping bag. Percy grabbed an extra one from Zoe and lay down next to Annabeth, holding her hand. They fell asleep smiling at each other, keeping Ethan up.


	32. Chapter 32

**Important A/N at the bottom.**

Chapter 32

- The Prom -

Percy really, really didn't want to go to the prom now. He hasn't been seen by any of his school and class mates since the incident at graduation, and he didn't want to be drawing any more attention to himself then he already had. There were two things that relieved him, however: Luke wasn't going to be there. He was arrested and convicted of attempted murder, and he'll be sitting in jail for the rest of his life. The other was he was going to be with Annabeth.

He thought over the plan he had for her that night, looking over every detail in his head for the hundredth time. He was paranoid that she wasn't going to enjoy it. He was standing in Jason's room, nervously looking himself over. A simple jet black tuxedo with a red rose attached to it. A black bow tie, vest, pants and shoes completed his look.

"You look great" Beckendorf said to Percy.

"Thanks" he answered and started walking back and forth in the room nervously.

"What's wrong? You look nervous" Beckendorf asked as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"It's nothing important" he lied and tried stopping but he couldn't. His ADHD was acting up and his mind was racing like crazy.

"Something's definitely wrong, dude" Jason said and looked at him, "You can tell us".

"Jase, it's nothing. Really. I don't even want to think about it".

"As you wish" he said and changed the subject. "When are we picking the girls up?"

"They said the dance is starting at 9, so I would say 8:15" Beckendorf answered.

"That's soon" Percy interrupted as he looked at his watch, "I think I'll go now"

"It's early, are you sure?" Jason asked, adjusting his bowtie.

"Yeah, I have to get something from home." He said. He just wanted to spend some time with Annabeth and set up the final part of the surprise he had planned for her, "I'll see you guys there" he added and left the Grace residence. He got in the limousine he rented earlier and drove to Annabeth's place, arriving at 8:15 sharp, even though he didn't plan to. He felt the nerves shaking him lightly but he wasn't sure why. This was Annabeth after all, they've been together for what seemed like forever, but he was still nervous. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, fixed up his tie and tuxedo and knocked on the door. It opened slowly and he was greeted by Mrs. Chase's smile.

"Hello, Percy" she said and gave him a hug. It looked kind of funny, because at his height, he was towering over her like a skyscraper. "Annabeth will be here in a second dear". He was standing at the doorway, waiting to greet his girlfriend.

"Mom?" he heard her call from her room.

"Excuse me for a moment" Mrs. Chase said to Percy and entered her daughter's room. He stood at the hall awkwardly for a while, playing with his watch and tie until he heard a door open. He heard the sound of heels against the floor, looked up and his mouth gaped open like his jaw broke.

Annabeth looked stunning. Her hair was draped over one of her shoulders and the white dress she was wearing was hugging her body perfectly. She had a white corsage in her hand and wore light make up, not too much, but it accented her beauty even more.

Percy wasn't the only one to stare. Annabeth thought he looked incredible in a tuxedo. It was simple, the old fashioned white and black, but he made it look like much more, she thought. The outfit wasn't too tight but not too baggy so that it fit his frame perfectly.

They stood there awkwardly, not even speaking, staring at each other up and down, taking it all in.

"You don't want to be late, you two" Mrs. Chase said and snapped them out of their dreams.

"Yeah, r-right. Late" Percy said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. Annabeth played with her curls, both avoiding each other's eyes for a while. Percy took a few steps toward Annabeth and grabbed her hand.

"You look beautiful" he said and looked in her eyes.

"And you look sexy" she said and brushed her hand over his tuxedo, "I never thought I'll get to see you in a tux like this"

"I never thought I'll see you in a dress like this" Percy said and pulled Annabeth into a hug, "But you look really, really beautiful."

"You too"

"I'm beautiful?" Percy asked with a grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes. You're gorgeous" Percy blushed. "Can you put this on for me?" she asked and handed him the corsage. He slid it on her wrist and kissed her hand.

"Let's go shall we?" Percy said and offered his arm. Annabeth linked her arm in his with a smile.

"Wait!" they heard Mrs. Chase call, "We didn't take pictures yet" she said as she appeared in the doorway with a camera. The teens rolled their eyes and sighed before Mrs. Chase grabbed their arms, "Come on, you two. Just a few"

They made their way to the living room as Mrs. Chase gave out instructions. They ended with Percy having to carry Annabeth in his arms for five minutes, waiting for Mrs. Chase to adjust the camera settings and find the right angle.

"My arms are going to give in soon" Percy said.

"Don't you dare put her down" Mrs. Chase warned. "This is the perfect pose"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, don't put me down" Annabeth said and hit her boyfriend's chest lightly, "It's nice up here"

"Nice for you…I have limits, you know?"

"Got it!" Mrs. Chase said and pointed the camera up. The couple smiled as she snapped one last picture and Percy finally put Annabeth down.

"Perfect" she said, "Get going kids, it's late"

"Okay, I'll see you later mom!" Annabeth called from the doorway. She pulled Percy down for a kiss once it closed. "That's your reward for being patient"

"I think I deserve more" he said and leaned in again but Annabeth stopped him.

"That'll have to wait for later"

"Please?" Percy whined and held her waist so she couldn't move. He gave her the puppy dog eyes she could never refuse.

"Come here" she sighed and pulled her boyfriend for another kiss. "But that's the last one…for now" she said and added a wink at the end.

"Fine…" Percy grumbled and linked their arms together. They stepped out of the apartment and Annabeth gasped when she saw the limousine.

"You rented a limo?" she asked, still shocked.

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, you deserve to be treated like a queen tonight" Percy said before Annabeth pulled him down for a kiss.

"You're the most amazing boyfriend in the world" she said with a smile. Percy opened the door for her as she got in, making herself comfortable. He sat next to her and the driver took off toward the venue.

The school rented a place next to Chelsea Piers called the Sunset Terrace, and it seemed more fit for a weeding then it did a prom. The place was right on the edge of the water with a terrace looking out into the ocean. There were tables set up in a 'U' shape around a dance floor with a DJ. The place was really fancy. The couple pulled up in the limousine and looked out the window.

"Wow" Annabeth said as she observed the architecture and design of the arena.

"Yeah, they went over the top this year, didn't they?"

"Do you know where they held prom last year?"

"I forgot the name, but nowhere close to this."

"I'm a little nervous" Annabeth said. Percy grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want to wait for a bit?"

"Yeah." She answered and they sat there in silence, trying to calm each other down. They met eyes again after a short silence, "Are you ready?" Percy asked as Annabeth nodded.

"I'll get the door for you" he got out of the car and circled the back, opening the door for his girlfriend. They linked arms again and walked toward their friends who were talking in a circle outside.

"What are we talking about?" Percy interrupted the chatter and greeted the guys as Annabeth greeted the girls. Annabeth looked around the group and saw Katie with Travis, Silena with Beckendorf, Piper with Jason, Hazel with Frank, Grover with Juniper and Thalia with Will Solace, a guy from her math class. She saw Leo come up behind the group with a girl she didn't recognize.

"Hey guys" he called, "I want you to meet Calypso"

"Is this the girlfriend you couldn't stop talking about for the past two months?" Frank asked

"Yeah, the one you didn't think existed." Leo answered. The boys were still arguing as the girl watched. Calypso was really pretty, Annabeth thought. She had caramel hair braided neatly over one of her shoulders and almond-color like eyes. Her face looked like she never ages and she seemed really young, more like 15 or 16.

"It's nice to meet you Calypso, I'm Annabeth" she greeted and approached the new girl, shaking her hand.

"Are they always like this?" she asked with a smile.

"They are, but once you get settled in, you'll be used to it. Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Annabeth said and led her to everyone else. They looked on from the side as Annabeth pointed and named everyone.

"This is Jason, his girlfriend Piper, Grover and his girlfriend Juniper, Katie with her boyfriend Travis, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf, Thalia, Jason's sister with Will Solace, Nico and his date Rachel" she said and took a step toward Percy, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the conversation, "And this is my boyfriend Percy"

"Nice to meet you" Percy said, gave a smile and a shook Calypso's hand, "Calypso, right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet finally meet you too. I heard a lot from Leo. You're the swimmer, right?" She asked.

"I see I have a reputation" he said with a grin as Annabeth slapped his arm, "Ow! Don't slap me like that" he said and turned to Annabeth who stuck her tongue out at him before he turned back to Calypso, "But yeah, that's me. Welcome to the family"

"Thanks" the girl said with a smile

"We're glad to have you" Annabeth added with a smile and turned to Percy. "When are we going inside?"

"Jason, Beckendorf, let's go" he said and tapped his friends on the shoulders, motioning toward the entrance. "Right now" he said to Annabeth and kissed her, taking her hand and leading her to the door. They paid for their tickets and entered the hall that suddenly went quiet. Every single person turned to look at Percy. He scanned the room, meeting eyes with some of the students and looked down at the floor, "I knew this would happen" Annabeth tightened her grip on his hand and turned him around so his back was facing everyone. "You guys go sit, we'll be there in a second." She said to their friends.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just save me a seat next to Percy." She said with a smile and turned to her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong? Everyone's staring at me." he said, feeling the eyes on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy sighed before speaking, "I knew this was a big deal for you, and I know it still is. You were so excited and happy and I didn't want to say anything and disappoint you by second guessing if we should go."

"You should've told me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable for me."

"It's probably going to die down in a few minutes." He said, but Annabeth felt as if he forced the words out of his mouth, "Besides, we're here already. Let's enjoy it" he said and smiled. Annabeth smiled as well and gave him a quick kiss before going back to their table. They chatted for a while and had dinner, enjoying the background music. Their friends spread out, each with their date. Annabeth looked to the floor and saw, of all people, Nico and Rachel dancing.

"Look" she said with a smile, nudged Percy's shoulder, and pointed to the dancers.

"Oh, wow" he smiled and gave a small chuckle, "Did you convince Rachel to go with Nico?"

"We never spoke to her about it. She never even mentioned him" Annabeth said innocently.

"Wise Girl…"

"I'm serious! We didn't talk her into it"

"You know he has a crush on her and he's probably peeing his pants right now?"

"Yeah" she said and took Percy's hands, still looking at the different couples dancing to the music. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair gently.

"You know...they're having fun" she said, gently squeezing his thigh and rubbing her nose gently up and down his neck.

"If you're trying to lure me into dancing, it's not working." He said. Annabeth, like always, had a backup plan. She pulled Percy's head down and kissed him hungrily, massaging the inside of his thigh. She pulled back and kissed around his neck again, biting gently.

"A-A-Annabeth…w-we should-" he started but couldn't finish before his lips were sealed again. Annabeth pulled away once again and kissed around his neck.

"We-w-w-we s-shouldn't be d-d-doing this here"

"Then dance with me" Annabeth whispered against Percy's skin.

"Fine, fine" he said as Annabeth smiled, "But a slow song"

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain" she said and kissed him one last time. Almost as if on cue, the DJ switched the music to slower songs as more couples started walking up to the floor. Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him off the chair, leading him towards the dance floor.

"On second thought, maybe we should sit back down" he protested and hurriedly turned around toward the table. Annabeth grabbed his waist from behind and pulled him back to her.

"You're not sitting down, Percy. You promised me a dance"

"But I'm bad. Like, really bad"

"I don't care. I want you to dance with me" she said as Percy sighed desperately.

"I've never danced in my entire life" he said, hoping this would be his ticket out, but Annabeth didn't buy it.

"I'll teach you. It really isn't that hard" she said as they finally made it to the floor. She gave him a light peck on the lips before instructing, "You put your hands on my waist, and I put mine around your neck. And we sway" she said as they danced slowly, "You're not _that_ bad" she tried reassuring.

"That's not helping me right now" Annabeth gave him a light peck again and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I meant you aren't as bad as you said you are."

"I get it. It's fine" he said and stared into Annabeth's eyes for a while, admiring her beauty and her endless grey orbs. He stopped just because she leaned in and kissed him, "You're staring at me" she said with a smile as Percy blushed. "It's fine. I'm staring at you too"

"Sorry" he said quietly and averted his gaze to the floor before meeting her eyes again. "It's just that you look like incredibly beautiful tonight, more than ever."

"You look really handsome too" Annabeth said and leaned closer and put her head on Percy's chest and her arms around his neck. "This is perfect" she said quietly.

"Just like you" Percy said, kissing the top of her head, "I never thought it could be this great."

"I told you it'll be fun and you finally decided to listen to me."

"I'm glad I did" Percy said and kissed her head gently again, resting his lips there for a while. Annabeth pulled him closer.

"I love you, Annabeth"

"I love you too, Percy" she said and kissed him gently. Percy grinned when he remembered what he has planned. They danced for a while until he spoke.

"I have another surprise for you" he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I think I know what it is" Annabeth said and kissed him. Percy deepened it by pulling her closer.

"Not that, but we can add it"

"And when am I seeing it?" she asked with a smile.

"Right now" he said and kissed her again. He grabbed her hand and got off the dance floor. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" she asked with a laugh, "The dance isn't over yet"

"Just stop asking questions and trust your boyfriend who you love very much" They stepped out of the building and towards the same limo that picked them up earlier. They got in and the driver took off.

"Tell me where we're going!" Annabeth said, but not angrily, actually quite the opposite. She had a smile on her face, not expecting this surprise from him.

"If I told you" he said and kissed her nose, "It wouldn't be a surprise right?"

"Yeah, but-" she started and was interrupted by a kiss. She was thankful the privacy window was closed between them and the driver, because she felt like she could take Percy right in the car. He pulled away first and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Stop asking questions and let me surprise you."

"Fine" Annabeth sighed and leaned against his shoulder. She looked out the window of the car and saw they were leaving the city, going towards somewhere else she couldn't recognize. They drove for over 2 hours, but they were so consumed with each other that neither paid attention to time. It was unimportant. The driver pulled into a small parking lot in front of the beach next to a few small houses. Percy got out of the car and helped his girlfriend and then opened the trunk and pulled out a guitar case. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but he closed it with his lips as the limo drove away.

"Do you know where we are?" Percy asked.

"No" Annabeth said as she took in her surroundings. This place was definitely new to her. She looked out into the ocean and was reminded of the raven haired boy with the green eyes, standing in an irresistible tux next to her.

"Montauk, Long Island. My favorite place in the world." He said and pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket, leading Annabeth toward a beach house on the sand. She suddenly lost her ability to speak. When did he plan all this? The limo, the beach, the house…and it made her heart melt that this was all out of his love for her. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"This is where we'll be staying for tonight" he said and opened the door to one of the most beautiful beach houses Annabeth has ever seen. It wasn't very big, but it wasn't small either. Cozy enough to fit a few people comfortably. There was a window leading out to a balcony, overlooking the beach straight ahead. There was a small kitchen and living room area with a loveseat and two recliners on either side in front of a TV and a fireplace.

"Percy…" Annabeth gasped as he took her hand, opened the sliding door, and led her to the balcony. He put his guitar case down and looked at Annabeth who was on the verge of collapsing from happiness.

"I love you Annabeth. And you mean so much to me, more than even _I_ can ever imagine. So I wanted to sing you a song." he said and sat down, Annabeth following suit. He pulled his guitar out, made sure the strings were in tune, and started singing.

* * *

><p><em>Say it once, tell me twice<em>  
><em>Are you certain I'm alright?<em>  
><em>Just a sign, to remind me<em>  
><em>That tomorrow's worth the fight<em>  
><em>Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive<em>

His voice was soft, and Annabeth wondered why he never sang for her before. Her eyes started tearing.

_So make a wish, and say…_

_Give me life, give me love_  
><em>Scarlet angel from above<em>  
><em>Not so low, not so high<em>  
><em>Keep it perfectly disguised<em>

_Every changing the storyline that keeps me alive_  
><em>My Mona Lisa's making me smile<em>  
><em>Right before my eyes!<em>

_Take another look_  
><em>Take a look around<em>  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>It's here and now<em>  
><em>As you sparkle in the sky<em>  
><em>I'll catch you while I can<em>  
><em>Cause all we are is all I am<em>

_I just want you to see_  
><em>What I've always believed<em>  
><em>You are…<em>  
><em>The miracle in me<em>

_Show me faith, like you do_  
><em>I'm amazed at how you move<em>  
><em>Side to side, front to back<em>  
><em>You know how to make it last<em>

_Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive_  
><em>My Mona Lisa's making me smile<em>  
><em>Right before my eyes!<em>

_Take another look_  
><em>Take a look around<em>  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>It's here and now<em>  
><em>As you sparkle in the sky<em>  
><em>I'll catch you while I can<em>  
><em>Cause all we are is all I am<em>

_I just want you to see_  
><em>What I've always believed<em>  
><em>You are…<em>  
><em>The miracle in me<em>

_These are the moments you can't pass by_  
><em>Let's turn the water to wine<em>  
><em>One more time! Take another look<em>

_Take a look around_  
><em>It's you and me<em>  
><em>It's here and now<em>  
><em>As you sparkle in the sky<em>  
><em>I'll catch you while I can<em>  
><em>Cause all we are is all I am<em>

_The miracle in me_  
><em>You are the miracle in me<em>

_(Miracle by Shinedown)_

* * *

><p>Annabeth was crying. She was overcome with pure joy. The song described their situation perfectly. Percy put the guitar and turned to her, giving her a big kiss on the lips.<p>

"I love you, Annabeth"

"I love you too, Percy. That was…that was amazing" she said and kissed him again. Percy wiped some of the tears from her eyes, put the case back in the house and sat down next to Annabeth again. She gave him a big grin and leaned to his face.

"You know, you're not the only one that planned a few surprises" she whispered and kissed him. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him into the house and against the wall. Percy's kisses weren't gentle like always; they were hungry, but not in a bad way. Annabeth loved it when he kissed her delicately, but she didn't mind this side of him either. She pulled away and closed the door and curtains before kissing Percy again.

"Bedroom" she breathed against his lips. Percy took her hands, still locked in the kiss, and opened one of the doors, leading to bedroom with a king size bed that could fit four people and have a little room to spare. Annabeth looked Percy over slowly, pulled his head down and kissed him again.

"I want to take your jacket off" she said with her fingers over the buttons.

"Okay" Percy said and let her take the jacket off. She put it away nicely before kissing him again. She grabbed his hand, leading him to the other end of the room to a chair, took his tie off, and sat him down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No, this isn't a cliffhanger. Hopefully. The next chapter is Rated M, and I really need to know if you want to see it before I post it. If not, it doesn't have any important moments, so you won't miss anything crucial.**


	33. Chapter 33 (Rated M)

_**- WARNING: RATED M FOR MATURE AND ADULT CONTENT, PLEASE BE ADVISED -**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 33<span>

Annabeth pushed Percy onto the chair and straddled him with her hips.

"You know what I want you to do?" she asked in a near whisper as Percy started sweating nervously. "I'll tell you exactly what I want." She said and put her hands in his shirt.

"I want to kiss you." She said and planted a big, wet kiss on his lips, "And I want to touch you." She whispered against his lips as she ran her hands up and down his chest and crotch area. She started grinding and twisting her hips as Percy's vision went blurry. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "And I want you to kiss me back." She said and gave him another kiss. "And I want you to touch me here" She said and put Percy's limp hands on her waist, "And here" and moved his hands to her chest and moaned, "And here" and moved his hands down to her hips, kissing him as she did. "And I want you to take my dress off" she said as Percy fiddled around with the zipper nervously. She slid out of the dress slowly, revealing the black lingerie she had prepared. She straddled Percy's hips and kissed him again "And I want you to have me. All of me." she whispered and held back a moan as Percy touched her bare skin. "Because I want you, Percy. I love you so much and I need you right now more than ever. Okay?" she asked, Percy nodded, and she crashed their mouths together, lips parting and gasping for air.

Percy managed to get up and pushed Annabeth against the wall as she wrapped her legs around him. "You don't how long I've been waiting…" she gasped in between breaths. Percy trailed small kisses down her jaw line, and Annabeth slammed her head back against the wall and moaned, a little too loudly, when he reached a spot on her neck, "I think I finally found your weakness" Percy said as they stumbled across the room and landed on the bed, still locked in the kiss. Annabeth reached for Percy's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. As much as she wanted to do this, she wanted Percy to feel comfortable. She broke away from his lips, planting a kiss on a different spot on his neck with each button.

Once it off Annabeth tossed it across the room and reached for his belt slowly. She hooked it with her thumbs as Percy moaned and started shivering, "You like that?" she asked and proceeded to unhook his belt and started slowly tugging his pants down. Once they reached his knees, Percy kicked them off. They were in their undergarments; Annabeth was admiring Percy, who was covered in a sheen of sweat. She reached for his hand and put it right under her chest.

"Don't be shy, Percy. You can undress me" she said with a smile and kissed him slowly. Percy tried unhooking the bra but failed miserably.

"I can't get this stupid thing to open" he said against Annabeth's lips.

"I'll get it" she said and unhooked the back, "_Now_ you can take it off." She said as Percy slid the straps slowly off her shoulder until she was topless. His mouth gaped open slowly as he looked at her.

"You're staring at me, Percy" Annabeth said and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Sorry-I-…I ju-" Annabeth laughed as he tried speaking and kissed him. "It's okay" she said and touched foreheads with him, "I don't think I'll ever get over the way you look at me"

Annabeth let go and shoved him down on his back, laying her bare chest on top of his. Percy flipped her around and locked eyes with her, "You think you get to have all the fun, huh?"

"What are you-OHGOD" she gasped as Percy kissed and sucked her sensitive skin anywhere but her lips: Her cheeks, collarbone, neck, arms, forehead, nose, chest, you name it. Annabeth arched her back in pleasure and started breathing heavily. She tried turning her head towards him, but he wasn't facing her as he kissed around her neck and shoulder.

"Percyyy…" Annabeth muttered and gasped for air as Percy worked on a hickie on the right side of her neck. She definitely wasn't expecting this from him. He was going to have her under control and he knew it. "Mmm…P-please stop." She moaned, "Just let me kiss you" she added in between heavy breaths.

"But what if I don't want to kiss you there right now?" he asked and went back to kissing around her neck and collarbone while stroking her breasts gently. Annabeth's only response was a useless string of words and moans that made no sense. "Please…Mmm Percyyy, your lips."

"What about them?" he asked against her skin.

"Give me. I want them. Kiss me, Percy" she pleaded like she was being tortured, but this was pure ecstasy and joy. Then she felt a tingling sensation that sent trembles down her spine that she's never felt before. The moans and pleads were getting louder as she started breathing uncontrollably and tearing – _freaking tearing – _from pleasure alone.

"You're amazing!" she moaned and cried out, "Keep going" holding Percy close, motioning for him to continue. Her body started shivering, "P-Percyyy, I love you, I-I'm…I'm goin-" she stuttered before screaming and climaxing. Her hands fell to her sides in exhaustion as Percy stroked her hair lightly.

"How are you so good?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm-" He paused and went into panic mode when he saw her tears, "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Did I-" But was interrupted when Annabeth snatched his face and kissed him.

"Percy, I'm okay" Annabeth said with a smile and held his face. "I'm more then okay. It's just that I've never felt like this before"

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a soft tone

"Yeah…"

"Then that's all that matters to me" he whispered to Annabeth and kissed her gently.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

She grabbed his back tightly and threw him down on the bed. She laid herself down on top of his back and stroked it gently while whispering in his ear, "Now it's my turn"

Annabeth put her head behind Percy's neck, breathing down his back while raking up and down lightly with her fingernails. She started kissing down her way down, working slowly, her hands and lips synched together in perfect harmony. She brushed over and kissed all of his scars, feeling him tense and hearing him moan, until she reached his waist. She sat on his butt and slowly clipped his boxers with her thumbs. She bent herself down and rubbed Percy's back with her chest, working her way up to his ear.

"I don't think we'll need it" she whispered seductively while nibbling and kissing his earlobe, "What do you say?" All Percy managed to do is nod and turn himself around so he could face her. "Y-yeah definitely" Annabeth smiled and kissed him firmly, "For the record, you look really cute when you're nervous" She got up from bed and reached in her dress' pockets, pulling out a condom.

She lay herself on top of Percy again, kissing her way down his chest to his boxers. She took them off slowly and rolled the condom on, never breaking contact with his eyes. She crawled to him and kissed him again, slowly and passionately. She took his hands and put them on her hips, guiding them to her panties, "Take them off" she commanded. Percy obeyed slowly and looked at her.

"Are you sure, Annabeth?"

"I love you, Percy. I'm sure. And this…this may hurt me a bit"

"Then we'll stop"

"No, Percy. We don't have to stop. I really don't want to stop" She said and rubbed his cheeks, which always seemed to calm him down "It'll hurt for a little while, and then it'll disappear, okay? And don't worry, if it hurts me too much, I promise I'll let you know." He nodded and kissed her again. Annabeth lay on her back as Percy positioned himself on top of her. He entered slowly as Annabeth winced, "Stop", she said and pulled Percy to her, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, full of care.

"It hurts"

"Then we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to, Percy. I really, really do. You're my one love and I'm never going to consider losing my virginity to anyone else if it wasn't you." She said and saw a hint of a smile on the edge of his lips.

"Here" he said and put his arms on the bed next to her, "Squeeze my arms if you need to" They both smiled as Percy positioned himself again. He entered Annabeth as slowly and gently as he could, the feeling sending pulsating shockwaves through both of them. She screamed and held on his arms tightly, driving her nails into his skin until he was fully in her and the pain started dissipating slowly.

"Oh my god…"

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her

"You feel so damn good" she answered with a smile and a giggle. They both thrust together, slowly at first, but started building speed and creating a perfect rhythm with one another. Annabeth looked at Percy and nodded, "Faster" He picked up the pace, pleasuring her needs as she gripped the sheets tightly, murmured 'I love yous', moans, and grunts and pleas coming from the couple.

Percy started feeling lightning and electricity down his back and spine. "Annabeth…I-I think-" Annabeth pulled him forward and sealed his lips tightly, kissing him passionately. "It's okay, Percy." she held on to him tightly and whispered in his ear until he felt the world stop shaking. Percy pulled out, crashed on his side, and Annabeth hugged him tightly.

"That was amazing…" she mumbled and kissed him. She made eye contact with him and leaned to whisper in his ear, "But I didn't come yet, so you're not done" the kisses turned more fierce and hungry. Her lips worked down his neck, his chest and back up. She slid her hand down to his manhood and stroked it lightly as Percy's head shot back into a pillow, "God, you're incredible" he moaned and felt a tug at his chest and winced. Annabeth let go and kissed him, "Not yet, big guy. Save that for me." She said seductively. She removed the condom and reached for another one. She rolled it on and Percy chuckled to himself.

"You have everything planned, don't you, Wise Girl?"

"Only because you're a Seaweed Brain" she said and pulled his face to her chest. She felt herself shiver as his lips and tongue swept across her breasts. She fell forward, taking Percy with her, his head still buried.

"Mmmm…you're incredible" she moaned as he pleased her. Percy pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"I can really get a reaction out of you, can I?"

"It's just that my skin, specifically my neck and my breasts, they're really sensitive. Especially to you" she said and kissed him hungrily again. "Round two?" she asked with a smile

"I'm all yours" he said and started turning himself around, but Annabeth stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a teasing smile

"Well…I…I was-"

"Who said you get to be on top now?"

"I thought-"

"Just stop talking" she said and shut his mouth with her lips again. She kissed around his neck and ear before going back to his lips again. "You're really good, Percy" she said and locked her eyes with him, "But I'll show you how to really please a girl" she said and settled on top of him slowly. Once she was all the way down she looked in his eyes again. She felt the lust becoming stronger than ever, "I'll show you how to fuck Annabeth Chase" she whispered, her voice full of craving and seduction. Percy only nodded slowly, looking at her body as she smiled. She gave him a light slap on the cheek and smiled at his shocked expression, "You're staring at me again" She said and rocked her hips back and forth, up and down, eyes still locked with Percy, who at this point, couldn't speak. She hit a spot inside of her that made her head shoot back in pleasure, and she again, moaned too loudly.

"Touch me, Percy" she commanded, but Percy didn't respond. "I really need you now. I want you to feel me" she pleaded to him, but Percy was lost in his own little world inside his head. Annabeth grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, helping him squeeze them to her liking. She stopped momentarily and looked at him, "Percy?" she called as he finally snapped out of his trance and looked at her eyes. He found her hands on top of his, resting on her chest. She squeezed them lightly and went back to rocking her hips, "Squeeze them, Percy" she commanded again. She felt herself shiver and lay on top of Percy's chest, still moving her hips, "You're so big" she said with a moan. She squeezed Percy close to her, whispering his name and moaning over and over, "I'm coming, Percy!" she screamed and squeezed Percy shoulders as she finished, Percy following shortly after. She got off, threw the condom away and cuddled next to him.

"You're amazing…" Percy mumbled, half asleep. Annabeth kissed around his neck again, biting his skin gently as Percy shivered, "How can you even keep going?"

"Because I've been waiting for this for a while, ever since my dream. I've been patient babe, and I deserve to be rewarded" she whispered the last sentence seductively.

"I would love to, but I'm exhausted…" he said but it didn't register to Annabeth. She touched his body and kissed him all over his neck until he pulled away.

"I really don't think I can go again" he said to Annabeth, who was slightly disappointed. "Then just get me off again. I'm not done yet. Just one more time" she pleaded and gave Percy a big kiss on the lips, "Please?"

"Fine" he sighed. Annabeth kissed him again quickly and got up to grab a third condom as Percy chuckled.

"Stop being such a Wise Girl"

"We can't have that"

"Why's that?"

"Because you'll probably get lost in your own bedroom if I wasn't here" she said and put the condom on Percy. She lay back on top of him and Percy kissed her, flipping her over slowly as he did. He went to work around her neck and chest, feeling her body and kissing her slowly. Annabeth pushed Percy back when she felt his crotch area rub against her thigh. She gave him a mischievous grin, "Someone's excited again"

"You have that effect on me. Stop being so drop dead sexy"

"That means I can have you for as long as I want" she said and bit her lip, "I like it. Maybe I need to tease you more."

"I already want you really badly, isn't that good enough?" Percy asked as Annabeth got a seductive glow in her eyes again.

"No…" she said and reached a hand to his manhood again, stroking it gently with the tips of her fingers, "Because I want you to be hungry next time. You're too gentle, Percy. I want you to be more needy…more demanding. Don't be scared to go a little rough with me. I want you to ask me for things and be commanding. I want you to tell me what to do, where to touch you and how. And now that I showed you what I like, I only expect the best from you, love" she kissed his lips before he had a chance to respond. She made eye contact with him when they caught their breaths, "Now" she breathed and kissed him again.

Percy had other plans. He slipped his lips away from Annabeth's and kissed her neck, knowing how out of control and impatient she gets when he does. He slipped his hands down to her breasts, teasing them gently. She started moaning and reached for Percy's head with her hands that were growing weaker and weaker, and tried shoving him away. "Percyyy…Percy, p-please…s-s-stop" she pleaded, "Plea-please Percyyyy…I'm go-ona come, j-just let me-OHGOD-let me feel you…please…J-jus-just…please"

"What'd was that?" he asked with a pause before going back to kissing her neck

"I-I…I d-d-don't w-want-"

"You don't want what?"

"I d-ont-GOOD GOD-w-wan-t-t to come yet"

"Why not?" he asked teasingly as he kissed around her neck again.

"Please, I'm c-coming Percy! Stop! I want you so bad!" She tried pushing him away again but she couldn't. Her body was shaking and she had to try and hold it in. "Just fuck me, Percy! I want you now!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy gave a smile against her skin and pulled his head back, Annabeth immediately kissing his lips firmly. "Since you asked nicely-" he teased, but was interrupted with a slap, "Just shut up and make me scream". Percy smiled again and entered slowly, looking for the same spot that pleased his girlfriend before. He grinned in satisfaction as Annabeth started shivering and burying her head in pillows.

To her, this was heaven. When she was riding him she knew how to hit her spots, but when Percy did it, it was a whole different level of pleasure. And it didn't help her case when he started sucking her neck and squeezing her breasts, but all three at the same time? She didn't know how long she'll be able to hold on. She screamed Percy's name over and over into a pillow, thanking whatever god was up there for letting him fall in love with her. She felt herself release, all the adrenaline pouring out of her body slowly. Percy started slowing down as Annabeth gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you-"

"Just because I finished doesn't mean I'm letting you sleep with blue balls. And I'm enjoying this, Percy. Every second of it" she smiled, kissed him, and squeezed him tighter to her, feeling his breath against her neck and his chest tensing as he came, and fell exhausted on the bed next to her. His eyes were half closed as she snuggled into him and hugged him.

"Thanks for that, baby. You're a natural." Annabeth said with a giggle.

"That doesn't make sense" he said and started playing with her hair.

"Why not?"

"Because you're the first girl I ever kissed."

"And you're amazing at that, too" she said and laughed

"No I'm not…what made you want to do it?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I felt ready. And honestly, I really, really wanted to have sex with you."

"You really wore me out…" Percy said as his eyes closed. Annabeth looked at him in adoration, just studying his face. She kissed his cheek and laid her head on between his shoulder and neck, lacing her arms around him. She just stayed there for a while, listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest rise up and down.

"I don't know if you'll ever realize this, but you're the most amazing person anyone can ever meet." She whispered to him, "And I don't think you know how much you mean to me or how much you've done for me. My life was never close to being this perfect before I met you. When you said I might be obsessed with you, I think you were right, but it's not your fault. It's mine; it's my fault for falling in love with the perfect guy that's driving me completely insane." She said and propped herself on her elbows so she can see his face. She brushed some hair out of his eyes. "And I've been thinking about this for a while…And I don't really care if it's too soon to talk about this, because we share everything with each other. But I want to marry you, Percy." She said and paused, wondering if and hoping he was listening, "When the day comes and you look all flustered when you propose, I'll say yes. I'll be your wife and bride without a second thought so I can stay with you and love you for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Percy. You mean everything to me. Thank you for loving me back" She said and kissed his cheek again, resting her head on his chest again and falling asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Third Person POV

There was a sudden wave of energy. And then it disappeared.

Percy had his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. Annabeth was laying on top of his chest, hugging his neck delicately with her arms. She relaxed, feeling Percy's steady heartbeat for a while. She loves him so much, more then words can ever describe. Despite that thought, she tried.

"I don't know if you'll ever realize this, but you're the most amazing person anyone can ever meet." She whispered to him, "And I don't think you know how much you mean to me or how much you've done for me. My life was never close to being this perfect before I met you. When you said I might be obsessed with you, I think you were right, but it's not your fault. It's mine; it's my fault for falling in love with the perfect guy that's driving me completely insane." She said and propped herself on her elbows so she can see his face. She brushed some hair out of his eyes. "And I've been thinking about this for a while…And I don't really care if it's too soon to talk about this, because we share everything with each other. But I want to marry you, Percy." She said and paused, wondering if and hoping he was listening, "When the day comes and you look all flustered when you propose, I'll say yes. I'll be your wife and bride without a second thought so I can stay with you and love you for the rest of my life. I love you so much, Percy. You mean everything to me. Thank you for loving me back" She said and kissed his cheek again, resting her head on his chest again and falling asleep.

- Percy's dream -

_Percy was in a car, pulling up to a driveway of an unfamiliar house. Glancing down at the tie and suit he was wearing, he was wondering where he was, what he was doing or why he was wearing this anyways. He opened the door and pulled out a key, which he assumed would open the door to the mystery house. He stepped inside and took a look around, admiring the place. Did Annabeth design this?_

"_Hey, Percy" he heard the blonde call to him from outside a sliding glass door. She looked a little older then what Percy remembers, but still just as beautiful. He took his suit and tie off, putting them on one of the counters neatly before going to a waiting, smiling Annabeth. He gave her a gentle kiss, but she pulled him down for more. "We just really missed you"_

"_Me too" Percy said, unsure why. He just saw her before he went to sleep. The words were flowing out of his mouth now, no real thought behind them. It felt…_natural_. Annabeth sat at the edge of the porch, looking out into the sand. "Sit with me" she said as Percy obeyed. He noticed two kids running around, a girl with black hair and grey eyes chasing a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. His kids…_

"_Percy!" he heard a voice call. He looked around and saw a man, black hair, green eyes, and a dark stubble walk up the shore. He was awfully familiar, a carbon copy, maybe a little too much… _

"_Dad!" he got up and walked to him, hugging him tightly. The feeling satisfied a need, a need that hasn't been fulfilled and has been burning his chest on the inside for two years. "How-how are you here?" Percy struggled for words. There were too many questions and he wasn't sure how much time he had left. He wondered if this was another brutal nightmare and when everyone was going to just drop dead and die in front of him again._

"_Relax, Percy. We have a lot to talk about." Poseidon said and nodded back toward the house. The two walked next to each other, and Percy completely overwhelmed. "I really missed you, dad"_

"_I missed you too, Percy" he stopped his son and looked him in the eyes. _

"_I'm still a little shocked that you're here" _

_Poseidon pointed to the kids and smiled. "They're great, aren't they?" he said and walked toward the house slowly. Annabeth was sitting there, smiling at the kids and laughing to herself, "And you have the best woman a man can ever ask for"_

"_What do you mean?" Percy asked curiously._

"_You mean you didn't see it yet?" he asked and laughed, "Maybe that's the reason she calls you Seaweed Brain. Look down at your hands" Percy looked down and saw a wedding ring._

"_Whoa" he said and Poseidon smiled. "That's…" Percy started but couldn't finish before laughing. "This is incredible"_

"_Indeed. Now, do you know why I'm here, Percy?"_

"_Not yet" the son of Poseidon replied, "I mean, this all feels like a little too much"_

"_I'll tell you then" he said and snapped his fingers. The dream froze. He looked his son in the eyes intently._

"_I know my passing's been hard for you. But I want you to know something; I'm proud of you, son. I'm so, so proud of you. You couldn't make me any happier." He said, tearing slightly. "No one knew if you would be able to snap out of that hole you were in and you did it. And I couldn't be any prouder then I am now."_

"_Thank you, dad. You said I had a great woman. She helped me through it all. I was never alone."_

"_I know. And I can never repay her." Poseidon answered._

"_Wait" Percy said and looked at the ring on his finger, "How old are we? In the dream I mean?"_

"_You're both 27" Poseidon answered, his son still playing with the ring on his finger. "I don't think you know how much you mean to her."_

"_I don't think I'll ever know" Percy said honestly. _

"_And you don't have to. Love is immeasurable sometimes. Now, I won't waste any more of your time. Go back to her. She's waiting for you. We'll see each other again when the time comes."_

"_I really hope so" Percy said and hugged Poseidon, "I'll miss you"_

"_I'll miss you too. And remember, I'll always be watching over you, son."_

"_Thank you, dad" Percy said as the image of his dad faded out slowly. "You have a golden opportunity. Don't waste it" he heard his voice before Poseidon disappeared. For once he didn't feel confused. The ring on his finger, that he couldn't keep his eyes off of, answered the questions and connected the dots. He made his way back to Annabeth and sat down, kissing her temple and holding her tightly to him._

"_I love you, Percy"_

"_I love you too, Annabeth"_

"_I'm so happy we got married."_

"_I kept you waiting for too long"_

"_That's your fault" Annabeth said and kissed him. She stared into his eyes for a while, their foreheads touching. _

"_You're beautiful, Annabeth"_

"_Even after a long day of work?"_

"_Even after a long day of work. You're always beautiful"_

"_I love you so much, Percy"_

"_I love you too" Percy answered as the dream faded with the sound of their kids yelling and laughing in the background…_

_- End _-

For the first time in his existence, Percy Jackson woke up with a smile. He looked down and saw Annabeth Chase, the love of his life, lying on top of him, her blonde curls draped all over his chest. He rubbed her back slowly as she woke and smiled at him.

"Hey, Percy…"she said with a smile, a small, uncharacteristic, giggle and kissed him

"Good morning, beautiful" he replied with a smile

"I had a lot of fun last night. It was amazing" she said as she put her head on his chest again, tracing small lines and patterns over his abs.

"In more ways than one" Percy said with a grin and Annabeth looked at him questioningly

"What do you mean? What are you so happy about?"

"I had a dream" he said and kissed the top of her head, "And I want to tell you about it. You know why? Because it involved a certain girl that made it the best dream I've ever had."

"Do you happen to know this girl?" Annabeth asked, looking up at him.

"Yes I do. I know her very well, actually." He said with a smile, and Annabeth kissed him again. She laid her head on the crook of his neck this time, "Tell me about it" Percy took a deep breath as the memories of the dream came running through his mind, the feelings still fresh. That's why he wanted to tell her right now, so he could squeeze out every single detail.

"Well, I was with this girl. And we were in a house on the beach here in Montauk. She designed it herself" he said and shot Annabeth a smile. "We were sitting out on the porch, looking out into the sand. And we were watching our kids, a sister chasing her younger brother. We just watched, not even speaking. Because we didn't need words; when I was there in the dream, I was sure that was the meaning of perfection. And then flashbacks ran through my mind: The day we met; the race in the streets where I tried cheating; our first kiss." He said and brushed some hair out of Annabeth's face. "The snowball fight in the park; that time we made out on the bed and my aunt walked in on us. The night we admitted our feelings for each other and she was going to take me right in the middle of the street; all those terrible, horrible times she bent me to her will just with her beautiful, soft, angelic voice" he said as they both laughed. "And last but not least, all of last night. And usually when dreams as good as these fade, you feel a little sad. You want them to become reality because they're just perfect." He said and looked at Annabeth, who was on the verge of tears.

"And when I woke up this morning, I wasn't sad. Not even a little bit. I was as happy as I'll ever be. Because all I have to do is look down and I see that girl; the same perfect, stunning, girl from my dream, with her beautiful blonde curls and mesmerizing grey eyes, that makes me get tingling sensations down my spine when I say her beautiful name." Annabeth smiled at him, trying to hold her tears back. A few fell on her cheeks and Percy brushed them away. "And you know what makes me even happier?" he asked and she nodded again, letting the tears fall "The fact that I actually have the power to make my dream a reality." Percy started tearing as well. He sat up, Annabeth doing the same in front of him as he held her hands.

"And you want to know what makes her perfect?" he asked and smiled at Annabeth, "Because this girl actually had the guts to walk up to me and talk to me while everyone thought I was just a freak; because this girl cared for me, from day one; because she's the smartest, most beautiful person in the world, she's talented, and there were many times where I thought she was way too good to fall for someone as simple as me; because if this girl didn't come in, I probably wouldn't be alive. She was always there for me, no matter how bad a situation was. Whenever I needed her, she was there, telling me everything's going to be okay, even in the middle of the night" he said and pulled closer to his face so their foreheads made contact. "Because this girl actually healed me; this girl let me find myself again, and I can never thank her enough. Annabeth, you saved my life. That's why I love you, and it's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Percy sat up and reached for a drawer next to him to pull out a grey box he prepared a week ago, 'I Promise' written on top in light blue letters. Annabeth put her hand over her mouth, trying to hold her emotions in, to not let them spill all at once. "Percy…" she managed to choke out. He opened the box and pulled out a beautifully carved promise ring. He took Annabeth's hand, kissed it, and looked her in the eyes.

"Annabeth Chase. You're my Wise Girl. And I love you, and I always will. And it's why I want to make you this promise. I promise to never, ever leave you. And I promise to always be there, whenever you need me. And when the day comes, and we're both ready, I'll marry you. Because I don't have to see anyone else for the rest of my life for it to be perfect; All I need is you, Annabeth. I love you." He said and slid the ring on her finger, and she couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself forward and hugged him as tightly as she could, letting all the tears fall on his shoulder. He laid her down on the bed and looked down at her with a smile, brushing some tears and stray curls out of her face.

"I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you."

Annabeth really wanted to just cry again, but she couldn't. She was so overwhelmed, but in a good way. She knew she loved Percy, and that she still does, but she never thought he can be so romantic. She grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes, trying to force back the tears so she can talk to him.

"P-Percy…I…I love you, too, Percy." She managed to choke out with a small smile. She pulled him down towards her, grabbing him closer than she ever did before. She calmed down after a few minutes, and Percy rolled off of her and pulled her next to him. They just stared at each other, green eyes into grey, smiling and enjoying the moment.

"You're not the only one that's lucky" she said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Because you're amazing, Percy." She said and propped himself over him on her elbows, brushing his cheeks gently, which became a habit of hers over the past year. "You're probably the only person that thinks that, but it doesn't-"Percy started

"No I'm not, Percy. I'm not the only one that thinks that." She said with a hand over his mouth. She knew her boyfriend didn't see himself as that, so she tried beating it into him. "When I got to know you, I found the most amazing human being I've ever met. You're handsome, you're brave, you're gentle, you're nice, and you would never dare hurt anyone. And the way you swim and play guitar and how passionate you are, and you're an amazing friend and an even better boyfriend, you're a great kisser, and you're perfect, and god, I love you so much, Percy. Can we just make out again? I need you to turn my brain off" She said and they both smiled and kissed passionately.

"You know" Annabeth said and lay down one they were finished so she can look at him, rubbing his cheeks gently. They were both on their sides, facing each other. "I was thinking about something"

"What is it?"

"What do you say," she said and pecked him lightly, "We take a little break before we head off to college?"

"What places were you thinking of?"

"Hawaii, Greece, maybe Rome, even Paris…" she started and Percy bit his lip, "What's wrong?"

"If we go to Hawaii…I…I have to get on a plane again. I love the idea, and I really want to spend time with you, but I don't know if I can do it."

"We don't have to fly if you don't want to" she said, still rubbing his cheeks.

"No, I do. I really do. I'm just scared"

"It'll be okay, Percy. I promise I'll be there, and I'll hold your hand and rub your cheek the whole time if you need me to." she said with a light chuckle.

"You're still obsessed with my cheeks, aren't you?"

"I'm obsessed with you, Percy. So much that I may lick your face" She said and they both laughed.

"When do we get tickets?" Percy asked with a smile, Annabeth still touching his cheeks.

"Whenever you want. It'll be like a 'promise ring honeymoon'" Annabeth joked as they laughed again.

"I like the sound of that" Percy said, still laughing.

"You know I was joking right?"

"Not really. I thought you were serious"

"That's what we'll call it, then. Just the two of us"

"Sounds good" he said and kissed her. "You know I technically own this place?"

"You do?" she asked in surprise, "I thought you rented it"

"My dad bought it before he died, we were planning to spend the summer here, but things happened and we couldn't. He passed it down to me and I completely forgot about it until I thought of you."

Annabeth kissed him and looked between his eyes and the new ring on her finger, "Why'd you do all this for me?"

"I know you would've done the same for me." Annabeth didn't speak, but she knew it was true. "And on top of that you can't even begin to imagine how much you did for me this past year. You changed my life, Annabeth. This is just a small way to say 'thank you and I love you'"

"Small? Percy, you just promised me you're going to marry me" she said with a smile and a glow of happiness in her eyes.

"I can never repay you Annabeth. What you did for me has no value and no replacement. I meant it when I said you saved my life. All this and last night is just a little something to show my gratitude."

"About last night…" Annabeth said and kissed her boyfriend, "You were incredible"

"Even though you held my hand throughout the whole thing?"

"Yes, even with that. You still managed to make me plead for you all by yourself"

"I enjoyed that part" Percy said and kissed Annabeth's nose, which made her smile. "I never thought I'll be able to do that to you"

"I told you, my skin's overly sensitive. That's the reason why I'm so ticklish and can never beat you when we have tickle fights."

"Let's keep it that way" Percy said and tickled her skin, right around her torso. Annabeth was laughing, tossing and turning, trying to find the strength to shove her future fiancé away.

"Percy, stop!" she yelped with a giggle as Percy backed away. "I hate you sometimes"

"No you don't" Percy said and kissed her, "You love me"

"And you love me too" Annabeth replied and melted into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it! For now...**

**I want to personally thank each and every one of you for everything you've done for me. This story has singlehandedly changed my life and the way I think every day. I'm so happy people actually read and liked this, and i've been more then pleased to share it with all of you.**

**I have another special one-shot coming as a 'thank you' gift to all of you, so make sure you stay tuned.**

**Thank you all so much! It means the world to me!**

**Until we meet again...**


	35. One-Shots: Chapter 1

**What are we?**

Percy couldn't sleep. He only closed his eyes for an hour before giving up. He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes tiredly, sneaking a glance to Annabeth. She looked so…beautiful, even when she slept. She didn't move, just laid in peace. Percy smiled to himself and pulled out an old family album. He reached for another and cursed himself when the drawer moved. The sound was enough to wake up Annabeth.

"Hey" she said in a low tone, "Can't sleep?"

"No" Percy answered, "Sorry for waking you up"

"I wasn't asleep either. Just closed my eyes" she said and rubbed her eyes a little before climbing on the bed next to Percy.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked, obviously polite, before looking in the album. Percy patted the space next to him as Annabeth laid a head on his shoulder. Percy stopped on one of the pages, and Annabeth recognized a young version of Percy and a tall man next to him. They looked identical, almost like twins. They shared the same black hair and green eyes, except that the taller man's wasn't as messy as Percy's.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asked and pointed to the man.

"That's my dad" he said and Annabeth wrapped an arm around him for support.

"You two look like twins" she said with a smile as Percy chuckled.

"We got that a lot. People always thought he was my younger brother."

"He looks really young" Annabeth complimented.

"He does" Percy agreed and laughed.

"What's so funny, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy had the biggest grin on his face as he spoke, "There was one time we were in an elevator and a drunk teenage girl tried hitting on him" he said as Annabeth laughed with him, "Can you imagine yourself, drunk out of your mind, flirting with a 31 year old man?" Annabeth's only response was to laugh.

They flipped through some of the pages, and a few special photos caught Annabeth's eyes.

"Wait!" she said as Percy tried turning the page, "Is that you?" she asked with a smile and pointed to a baby picture of naked Percy in the bathtub. He blushed, "Yes…" he said grimly.

"You're adorable!" she said, "Now I know how you got so cute" she continued and kissed his cheek with a smile.

"I mean, I'm not that cute…" Percy muttered to himself, but Annabeth caught it. She grabbed his face and turned him around so he faces her.

"You're one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen, Percy" Annabeth said honestly. "Really. I think you look great" Percy's only response was to nudge her shoulder.

They flipped through some more pictures until Percy stopped on a special one; Him and his parents, their first family photo in New York. They were sitting in the Reservoir that day, having a picnic on the grass and laughing. Annabeth recognized the spot. The sky was beautifully lit by the sun as its rays bounced off the water. Every detail was so vivid and real. Percy thought back to the moment, small flashbacks running in his head as he shed a tear on the plastic covering. Annabeth looked up to him with a sad look in her eyes, drying another tear. Percy sighed and scratched the back of his neck, never breaking his eyes from the picture.

"It was when we moved here" he started as Annabeth listened intently, "My mom said we should go to the park" he continued and his voice cracked a little, causing him to pause. Annabeth used the moment to analyze the woman in the picture. She had long, brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a huge smile on her face. She truly seemed like one of the happiest people in the world. Annabeth wondered how someone like that can do something as horrific as she did to her son. She turned to Percy and could barely read his face, but she knew he was trying to force the tears back. She judged her words carefully in her head before speaking, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, Percy" she said and caressed his cheek.

"It's fine. Don't be" Percy said and shook his head lightly. He tried flipping through the page but found his eyes glued on the image. He covered his face with both his hands, neither unwilling nor able to hold his emotions in any longer. Annabeth took that as a signal to move the album from his knees as she hugged Percy tightly, rocking him back and forth lightly and whispering comforting words in his ear.

"It's okay, Percy…" she started and kissed the top of his head, "It's all okay. Remember what Chris told you, she's gone and she's never going to hurt you again"

Percy curled up in a ball and shivered as Annabeth pulled some blankets over his body and hugged him closer to her. This really broke her heart, more than anything. The boy she adores so much crying and blaming himself for something he couldn't have possibly done. Something horrible and tragic he couldn't have prevented no matter what he tried or did. The fact that he might have to live with a burden like this his entire life was killing her on the inside. He doesn't deserve this.

"Why did this have to happen to you?" she whispered softly to herself as she held Percy, shivering in her arms. "You're such an amazing person. You don't deserve this" she muttered to herself and kissed the top of his head. It took him a few moments to calm down. He unwrapped himself from the blankets slowly as Annabeth kissed his cheek and held him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized.

"Don't be" she assured him, "It's okay" Annabeth was looking intently at him, but Percy just stared forward, an unreadable expression on his face. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched together, like he was deep in thought.

"What's bothering you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing" he replied in a hollow voice.

"You're thinking about something. You know you can tell me?"

"I do…it's just…what are we, Annabeth?"

"What?" Annabeth asked, slightly confused. Did Percy…not want her? Did he not like her back?

"I mean…what am I to you?" Percy asked and finally faced her. Annabeth studied his face for a while before speaking.

"I know I have feelings for you, Percy. I mean, I just met you today and we've already kissed." She started and blushed at the memory. "I…I like you Percy. I know I should've said it earlier, but I really, really do." Annabeth said honestly, studying Percy's face again. He wasn't looking at her, but something was bothering him - something deep. He looked in her eyes, a little sad. They were still a shade of red from earlier.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked, "Is this because of what I told you?"

Annabeth wanted to cry, she really did. Those bad memories from this morning rushed into her cranium, clouding her thoughts. But she didn't. She leaned forward and kissed Percy. Her hands traveled and nestled in his hair. He wasn't kissing back at first, which made Annabeth feel sick. Her heart felt like a sinking ship, slowly moving down her chest until it crashed. She shed a tear and pulled Percy closer, and he finally did it. He kissed her back. Annabeth's heart picked up speed as his warm lips moved against hers, gently caressing and brushing them. He tasted like the ocean and mint. Percy cupped her cheeks and held her face in place. Annabeth was content with staying there the rest of the night, but she remembered they had to breathe. She looked deeply in Percy's eyes before she spoke.

"I care about you Percy." she started and squeezed his hands, "In the beginning, I thought it was because of your story. These feelings I had…I never felt anything like it before. But after I got to spend time with you I knew it was beyond that. I never had feelings for a guy like the feelings I have for you. And after what happened with…" she paused but Percy nodded in understanding, "Percy, I felt guilty. So, so horribly guilty. And that's when I realized how much I care about you. What I said in school, those weren't just words. I meant them with all my heart. I like you a lot and I would be the happiest girl in the world if you'll be my boyfriend."

She said it. She finally admitted her feelings. Percy looked at her intently, a small smile appearing at the edge of his lips. He was the one to lean forward this time, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed back immediately, pulling her boyfriend closer. There was a new passion in this kiss, even though they didn't do anything new. It felt different. There was more energy, more…life. Was it love?

Percy pulled back and looked in her eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

Annabeth felt like crying again. She let a tear stream down her cheek, but this one wasn't from pain or sadness. This was from happiness, pure bliss.

"It does" she answered.

"It's bizarre" Percy said after a short silence.

"What is?"

"That I have a girlfriend now" he said and the words made Annabeth's toes curl, "A really gorgeous one"

Annabeth pulled him forward and kissed him again. But this time, instead of passion there was a new feeling. A need...a desire for something new. Annabeth opened her mouth and poked Percy's lips with her tongue. She stopped momentarily and looked in his eyes, "May I?"

"Yes you may" Percy answered and let her tongue in his mouth. Annabeth moaned at the contact and pulled Percy closer, kissing him harder. Her hands gripped his hair and kept him in place. They definitely needed to take breaks, but neither wanted to. The two teens sat there, sharing their first kisses as a couple, their tongues dancing with the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bet you weren't expecting an update huh?**

**So here's the deal: Since this is my first story (and as mediocre and average as it is, I love the universe) I decided to explore and post extra 'one-shot' chapters of different aspects of the story that I didn't explore, like this one. When I was writing this at first I just had so many ideas that I wasn't really thinking. I wasn't patient. For those who've read from the beginning, I did a lot of updating very quickly, and now that I read the story again I realize I made a mistake. So this is my way of fixing it. **

**I have this set between chapters 8-9. You can honestly have it wherever you want. Let me know if you want me to post these in chronological order or not, because I know that can confuse people when everything's all messed up.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and (hopefully) enjoying!**


	36. One-Shots: Chapter 2

**NOT AT HOME**

He was at the airport. And he was absolutely terrified.

Percy never had it well with planes. It's not just his father's accident, but the turbulence made him feel sick. Whenever the flight descended, he felt an enormous amount of pressure in his ears.

This time it was different. He was going to Hawaii with Annabeth. He knew that she wanted to, and being the loyal friend he is, he decided not to disappoint her. She tried talking to him before, to make sure that this is really what he wanted, but he just told her that it'll be fine. Of course she didn't buy it, but Percy insisted. He played the right cards.

They already checked their bags in and were in the waiting area. Percy's nerves rose the moment he stepped in the building, but he assured his girlfriend he was holding up. As he got closer and closer to boarding, he started sweating, and being ADHD really didn't help him either. He couldn't sit still or even stand in line for more than a few seconds.

"You're not flying like this" Annabeth said to him. There was slight disappointment in her voice. She's been waiting for this trip for a while, but her boyfriend's well being was her first priority.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm okay" he repeated to himself, but loud enough for Annabeth to hear.

"I'm not letting you go like this" she said, stepping in front of her boyfriend and gripping his shoulders.

"I'll be fine" he rushed out and escaped his girlfriend's hold. **Why do you have to be so stubborn? **Annabeth thought to herself.

"All passengers on flight A906 to Hawaii please make your way to Terminal 23 to prepare for boarding"

"That's our call" Annabeth said and stood up from the chair she was sitting in next to Percy. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze as they made their way to the terminal "It's going to be fine" she said. If she couldn't get Percy to turn back, then the best she could do is support him. The closer they got to the plane, the colder Percy's hand got. His face was getting a little pale and he started sweating. Annabeth knew better then to question him, because she knew he won't turn back and thought it might even make him mad, which would make this a lot worse. She gave his hand another squeeze before looping his arm with hers and leaning on his side. They gave their tickets to the flight attendant before walking in the big sleeve, which is when Percy's hands started shaking. Annabeth pulled him to the side and kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" Percy asked

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied. His hands seemed to relax at their small exchange as they returned to making their way to the plane. Annabeth was leading, searching swiftly through the aisles until she found their pair of seats next to the windows. They loaded their bags to the overhead compartment and sat down, holding hands. Annabeth made sure to never let go. She kissed Percy's knuckles and cheeks often to try and ease him down.

"You seem very loving today" Percy pointed out, his skin gaining some of its color back.

"What, I can't love my boyfriend more today?" she asked and gave Percy a light kiss on the lips.

"I won't object" he replied and kissed her again.

"I love you so much" Annabeth said again.

"I love you so much too" Percy said and Annabeth laughed before slapping his arm playfully.

"Good evening passengers, this is your captain speaking and I would like to welcome you to flight A906 to Hawaii, please buckle up as we prepare for takeoff" The captain said as Percy's face paled again.

"I'm here, Percy" she said, "We're going to be fine. I promise". She looped her arm through Percy's, hugged it to her, and laid her head on his shoulder. As the plane separated from its sleeve, Percy started feeling trapped. He wasn't usually claustrophobic, which made him even more terrified. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him. When the plane started moving he gripped the armrest, and added pressure as the plane added speed. The only thing keeping him sane was the beautiful girl next to him. She put her hand on the back of his and Percy's grip softened. She laced her fingers with his and kissed his cheek, hugging around his back with her free arm.

The plane was on the runway now. Percy was looking out the window nonstop until Annabeth closed it.

"Just don't look outside and try to sleep. It'll be over soon" she said and gave his cheek another soft kiss. Percy, against all odds, fell asleep against the window. Annabeth let go of his arm and pulled out a book to read. She was deep in thought for around two hours until she felt Percy shift beside her. She put her book away when she saw his face, eyebrows crunched together and eyes shut tight. She gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Wake up, Percy" she whispered in his ear, "Its Annabeth, it's okay. You can wake up. It's just a dream. Whatever you're seeing, it-"

"No!" Percy shot up in an instant, face pale and hands shaking, tangled in his hair. Annabeth lifted the armrest separating between them, ignoring the groans and yells coming from the other passengers, and hugged Percy, kissing his temple.

"Not again…please, not again…please not her" Percy mumbled to himself. **Not her**, Annabeth wondered. **Was I in the dream? Was I the one Percy saw die?**

"Percy, nothing happened"

"She can't die" he mumbled again.

"Percy, I'm okay"

"It's my fault-"

"-It's not your fault-"

"-I didn't protect her-"

"-Percy, stop-"

"-I failed-"

"Percy, stop!" Annabeth yelled, drawing all the attention to her. She didn't mean to. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. She grabbed his shoulders and chest, helping her boyfriend sit up and turned his face towards her.

"Percy, nothing happened to me" Annabeth said in a whisper so only he could hear. "You didn't fail anyone, especially not me. I think it's incredibly brave to put your fear aside just for me. I love you" she finished and kissed him. "Let's go get you some water" she said and stood up, Percy following closely. They walked down the aisle together, Percy hugging Annabeth tightly from behind her. They ignored the stares together. Together, just like they always do everything, and with their promises now exchanged, they were going to do everything together for the rest of their lives.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked one of the flight attendants in the back of the plane, "Can I get water for him, please?" she pointed to Percy.

"Of course" the attendant said and poured a glass of water for Percy. She handed it to Annabeth and checked Percy over, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine" Annabeth lied, "Thank you" she waved and led Percy back to their seats. He sat down and finished the water slowly.

"I'm sorry" he apologized after putting his cup down.

"Don't be, it's fine" Annabeth said and sighed, "I should be the one apologizing. I felt like I pushed you to do this. I'm sorry."

"You didn't push me, Annabeth" Percy said and faced her, "I pushed myself too hard, I-" Annabeth shut him up by sealing his lips with hers. She pulled Percy's head to her chest and helped him lay down, pulling some blankets over him.

"Just sleep. I love you"

"I love you too" Percy said before slipping to a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I haven't updated in a while. Yes, i'm a terrible person, and yes, you can kill me if you wish. ****If you've been patient, thank you. It means a lot**

**Please check out my new story, 'The Road', which is what i'll be spending most of my time writing as of now. I've been planning on uploading this sooner but I had some writer's block that I had to sort out, but anyways, it's here even though it isn't very long.**

**Thank you all so much for all the support. I love you guys!**


	37. AN

**I apologize in advance for this. I know you're livid with me and expecting a chapter and I haven't provided. But I owe you guys this as my readers, especially the ones that have been loyal and sticking with me since the beginning. You believe my work's great even though I'll never see it as such.**

**If you knew me you would know I hate dragging people into my trouble. But again, I owe you this because I've kept you waiting for a long time.**

**I've been going through some things in life recently. I need some time to figure them out and be at peace and happiness with myself. I know these feelings have been there for a while, and I haven't told anyone about them yet, but one small matter managed to push me over the edge. I've been down and sick for a few days and I feel like I've lost my passion to write and I can't seem to be getting ideas. So this story will be on hiatus along with 'The Road'.**

**Hopefully this isn't my exit. Hopefully this isn't goodbye. Hopefully I can find my passion to write and play music again. I just need some time for myself to figure things out and be happy again.**

**Thank you so much. For everything. I love each and every one of you.**

**DareRelaqz**


	38. One-Shots: Chapter 3

**LATE NIGHT CALLS**

Annabeth couldn't sleep at night. She felt a terrible pain come from in between her legs. She felt it earlier but dismissed it as nothing serious, even when her mom offered to take her to the doctor. She had a date with Percy the next day and she didn't want to miss it. So after some arguing and insisting, she managed to convince her parents to let her stay home. When she laid down the same pain became sharper and more irritating. She tried pushing it away and closing her eyes, hoping she would fall asleep, but she couldn't. At this point, it was unbearable.

She got up from bed and barely made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a heating pack. She stuffed it in the microwave quickly before the pain nearly made her collapse to the floor. She grabbed on to the counter, trying desperately to hold her weight up. When the microwave beeped she grabbed the pack and started making her way back to her room. She sat upright against the wall and put the pack between her legs, hoping to slow the pain. She reached for her phone and dialed Percy's number.

"**Percy" **she said with a sob, slightly choking on the words.

"_What's wrong?"_

"**It hurts" **she said, **"It hurts so much"**

"_What hurts?"_ he asked, but Annabeth just sobbed, not answering. _"Tell me what hurts"_ he said. As much as the words seemed like a command, his voice was soothing.

"**Can y-you come over? I-I want to s-see you. Please?"**

"_You didn't have to ask. I'm on the way"_ he said as the call died. Annabeth went back to her bed, curling in a little ball to stop the shivering and squeezing the heating pack between her legs. She was sobbing to herself for about fifteen minutes until Percy came and opened her door. Annabeth didn't look up, but she knew it was him. He took her head and put it on his lap, Annabeth clutching and squeezing it like a pillow. Percy stroked her hair lightly and gently before pulling her up and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you" Annabeth said, breaking the silence between them.

"You're welcome. I love you"

"I love you too" Annabeth replied and snuggled further into Percy's side.

"Your shirt's stained now" she said and rubbed her fingers over the spot her tears left.

"It's okay. As long as they're yours I don't care" he said and Annabeth allowed a soft smile, "Do you need anything?"

"Just the bathroom" she said and got up, walking to the bathroom with Percy's support slowly. She got in and sat down. Percy was on the outside, waiting, until he heard a sob of pain and opened the door. Annabeth was sitting, clutching her stomach and laying her head against the wall, crying. Percy's heart sunk as he kneeled down and hugged her. She didn't hug him back, preferring to clutch her aching body instead. Percy kissed her cheek and hair repeatedly, trying to comfort her.

"What hurts, Annabeth? Just tell me what hurts you" Annabeth looked in his eyes and pointed between her legs.

"Oh…" Percy said and Annabeth nodded, pulling him closer.

"Please make it stop" she pleaded helplessly to Percy.

"I'll take you to the doctor, okay? He'll make you feel better" Annabeth nodded and got up from the toilet. Percy didn't mean to look, but her urine was bleeding. He kissed her forehead again and hugged her close after she dressed herself. Percy took her back to bed and handed her the heating pack as he called the hospital with Annabeth lying in his lap. Once the call was finished he looked back to Annabeth and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She smiled a little and curled into his lap. Percy hugged her and rubbed her cold arms, hoping it was adding warmth.

"We'll write a note to your mom and I'll take you to the doctor" he said and kissed her head, keeping his lips in her hair for a few seconds before pulling back. "I love you. I know it hurts now but you'll be okay soon. I promise." Annabeth grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too. Thanks for being here for me" Percy gave a small smile and stood up, reaching a hand out for Annabeth to take.

"Come on, let's get you taken care of" Annabeth grabbed his hand and started standing up slowly. She felt the pain increase as more weight was supported by her bottom half. When she reached her feet it was so unbearable she nearly fell. Percy caught her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Tell me if anything hurts" he instructed and started making his way out of the room slowly, his sick girlfriend in his arms. He walked downstairs carefully, making sure Annabeth won't feel any pain before he set her down in the shotgun seat of his car. She held his hand the entire ride to the hospital. As he carried her through the halls, he got a few curious looks, but he brushed them off. He didn't care as long as Annabeth was in pain; taking care of her was his number one priority because he knew she would do the same for him.

He walked up to the receptionist's desk and put Annabeth down next to him, "Hey, we need to see a doctor, please"

"What's the patient's name?"

"Annabeth Chase" Percy answered, looking over at the girl currently leaning on him heavily. He gave her a quick kiss on the head as the woman at the desk typed some things on her computer.

"And what seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Annabeth might have a bladder infection, but I'm not sure. She's feeling a bad pain from between her legs and her urine was bleeding" Percy explained. The receptionist told them to take a seat and that Annabeth will be called in soon. Despite it being late, people were still in the hospital, so it took some time. Annabeth sat on Percy's lap, her head resting sideways on his shoulder. She laced their fingers together and looked up at him. There were still some tears on her cheeks, which Percy dried.

"Thank you" she whispered. Percy bent his head down and gave her a kiss. "I love you" she added.

"I love you too"

Once the tests were finished, Percy carried Annabeth back to the car, and up to her apartment later. He opened the door slowly, hoping the Chases were still asleep as he put Annabeth down on her bed. He gave her forehead a kiss after he noticed she was already asleep. He tucked some of the hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. She looked like a princess straight out of a Disney fantasy book.

"I'll come back and see you tomorrow. I love you"

When Mrs. Chase woke up the next morning, she found the note that explained everything. How Annabeth was able to find herself such a gentleman of a boyfriend, she had no idea.

_Mr. and Mrs. Chase,_

_Annabeth wasn't feeling well late last night, so I came over and took her to the doctor. He said she has a bladder infection and that she'll have to stay home a few days to recover. He also prescribed some medication, which I left on the counter in a bag for you._

_She likes to keep a heating pack between her legs. She told me it eases the pain. I just ask you to make sure she's comfortable. Tell her I love her and that I'll be coming over later after school._

_I know you'll worry about the bill, so don't. I took care of it already._

_Percy_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW. Okay. So i'm back, apparently. **

**I just want to apologize first for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I feel like kind of a prick for not uploading for nearly a month, but things have been happening lately. I wanted to try and write two stories at the same time. I thought I could do it. Apparently I was so god damn wrong. But this isn't the end, trust me. I have a few other stories I want to do, and hopefully it will wrap all of this up. They're being written right now and some of them are nearly finished.**

**Thank you for being so patient with me.**


End file.
